Tiger Demon Ayuki
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: This story is about a Young Girl from Kagome's time who has been friends with Kagome for a year since she moved to Japan with her mother and quickly finds out she isn't so Normal when she and Kagome travel back in time to the Feudel era...there they must help a young Half demon find jewel shards she is being Hunted by Naraku and Sesshomaru who wants her for himself...
1. Ayuki

Ayuki Demon Priestess

This is a Story about a Young Girl who thought she was ordinary a girl who lived in Tokyo Japan all her life...with her Mother Ayuki Masaki is her name.

her Mom is a Lawyer who moved them from New York on a Business trip and she got a job in Japan..and Living in a Big house just down the street from an Old Shrine called Higrashi Shrine...that is where she met a Girl named Kagome..they became friends after she moved there going to the same school except Ayuki was in a Higher grade because of her Grades but One day she found out how different then everyone Ayuki really is.17 years old, with Long black hair down to her lower back and dressed in the Normal school outfit of White shirt, Green skirt and collar with a red bow on the front and white socks and black shoes she walks up the stairs of the Higarshi Shrine She walks over to the House that Kagome shares with her Mother, Younger brother Sota and her Priest grandfather and she knocks on the door]

Kagome: ''Oh Ayuki..your here...you are always on time...[She grabs her shoes and book bag and then calls behind her back to her mom] ''I'm leaving to school with Ayuki.

Kagome's Mom: ''Have a good day.

[ Kagome and Ayuki run to the steps of the Shrine when Kagome notices her brother Sota at the Bone eaters shrine and they go over to him]

Kagome: ''You're not suppose to play in there.

Sota: ''[Worried] ''I'm not but the cat...

Ayuki: ''Did he go into the hidden well?

[Kagome, Sota and Ayuki go into the Hut. they are at the top of a staircase which leads to a square well. the well is covered up with planks and a charm.]

Sota: ''Buyo! I think he's at the bottom.

Kagome: ''Why don't you go down?

Sota: ''This place gives me the creeps.

Ayuki: ''Such a scaredy cat! be a man!

Sota:[ a fade scraping noise is heard] ''Something's down there! [He hides behind Kagome]

Kagome:[Irritated] Stupid. its the cat! Aw, man...

[Kagome walks down the stairs and the scraping noise is heard again.]

Kagome:[Thinking] That sound? from inside the well? [Screams as she feels something at her leg]

Sota:[frightened by the scream. he grabs Ayuki's leg hiding behind them and then sees Buyo rubbing himself on Kagome's leg] ''Buyo!

[Buyo appears next to Kagome's feet and purrs loudly. Kagome picks him up and stands near the well.]

Sota: ''You scared me! Don't scream so loud, Sis!

Kagome: ''Watch it! I'm down here cause you're scared!

[ Ayuki has been watching the well and was feeling something strange from it as she walks down the stairs towards it and then she sees a Vortex of Energy surge out from it breaking the planks and charms.]

Ayuki: ''Oh no..Look out.

Kagome: ''What?

Sota: ''Sis!

[The vortes of energy turns into Hands and Grabs Ayuki by her waist dragging her in the well making her scream then Kagome was hit from behind as the tail grabs her then they are falling in the void]

Ayuki:[She turns around to see a Woman with six hands grabbing onto her. and she gasps in shock] ''Whoa...what is going on?

Woman: ''Such Joy! I can feel my strength returning! My body is coming to life again! [The centipede's lower body, which was just bones, fill out and turns into a long centipede body.]

Centipede:[To Kagome who was in her arms and her hands were on her face] ''You have it, don't you? don't you? [She licks Kagome's face with her Long pointed tongue.]

Kagome: ''What are you doing? Let me go! you're disgusting! [Struggles and shoves her left hand into the centipede's face] 'Let me go, I said!

Ayuki: ''Kagome...[She was gazing in surprise at Kagome as Light emits from Kagome's palm and it throws the Centipede back releasing Kagoma and Ayuki just as she did Ayuki's body begins to thump and a Bright light comes over her blinding Kagome]

Kagome: ''Ayuki..What is going on?

[Ayuki closes her eyes in pain as she feels her body go through a different change..what was once her ears they were now pointed and on her face two blue stripes appear on her cheeks and a Crescent Moon appears on her forehead. Her hands has Claws coming out of them sharp and on her arms appear Black stripes except for her hands..and on her Backside appears a Long white tail with black stripes and it curls around her Waist and then it was over as Kagome and Ayuki land at the bottom of the well]

Centipede: ''You little...! you won't escape from me! the Sacred Jewel...!

[The Centipede fades away. Kagome and Ayuki lands on there knees at the bottom of the well]

Kagome: ''The Sacred Jewel? [The arm loses its grip on Kagome] ''Huh? [She catches her breath and looks at the opening of the well.]

Ayuki: ''Are we inside the well? was that a dream? [She turns around and sees the broken human arm, says in a creeped out voice] It wasn't a dream! We gotta get out! [Stands]

Kagome: ''Sota! are you there? Get gramps!

[There is no answer. Kagome grips onto the Vines growing on the walls of the well and climbs upwards as Ayuki follows behind her]

Kagome: ''That kid! he ran away!

[A White glowing butterfly flutters near Kagome]

Kagome:[Surprised] Huh?

[The butterfly flies away. Ayuki and Kagome reaches the ledge of the well. however it is no longer the interior of the hut anymore. a Lush greenery and forest is seen instead. Kagome sits herself on the ledge]

Kagome: [Shocked. thinking] ''Where's this? I know We fell into the well at the shrine, but..[gets off the ledge and gave a Surprised Gasp as she sees Ayuki's appearance since they came out of the dark well] ''Ayuki..Oh..my goodness Look at yourself.

Ayuki:[She stares at Kagome in confusion] ''What do you mean..what's wrong..

[Kagome digs into Ayuki's backpack for a Mirror and shows her what has happened to her face and Ayuki screams shocked at what's wrong with her]

Ayuki: ''What...Happened..to me? My appearance has changed... [She looks down at her body and finds that she was No longer Human still wearing her School clothes looking down at all the black stripes all over her body and her tail was White with Black stripes] ''I...don't..understand.

Kagome: ''Me neither..[She begins to walk around] Gramps! Mom? Gramps! Mom!

[Ayuki follows Kagome in a forest area, birds are tweeting in the pleasant forest.]

Kagome: 'Sota..Buyo...The shrine's gone. [Noticing] ''The sacred Tree!

[The sacred tree that is in the Higurashi Shrine is seen among towering among the other trees. They run towards it happily.]

Ayuki: ''What a relief! [Pushes away some bushes] ''We're close to home!

[ Ayuki and Kagome stop in their tracks. she looks at the sacred tree. a boy is Pinned onto the tree. with roots growing over him. an arrow is pierced through his chest. It is Inuyasha. his eyes are closed and he looks dead/unconscious.]

Kagome: ''A Boy? [Climbs up a root and walks to Inuyasha] Hey, what're you doing? [Noticing two dog ears on Inuyasha's head. thinking] ''These aren't human ears...I want to touch them.[ Kagome rubs Inuyasha's ears curiously with both hands]

Ayuki: ''Um...Kagome I don't think that's a good idea.

Kagome:[She stops rubbing his ears and slouches over] ''Now that's out of my system.

[Ayuki turns around and finds herself looking at arrows pointing at her face and Kagome gasps in shock]

Yukichi: [Drawing an arrow at Kagome and staring down the Demon in front of them] You girl on the tree step down from there{to Ayuki] ''What're you up to?

[The villages fire Their arrows at Ayuki but she dodges them and runs over to the tree and hides behind them as they hit the tree trunk wondering how she could be so fast but she looks around the tree]

Ayuki: ''Hey why are you shooting at us? We haven't done anything wrong.

[The villagers rushed to surround her and Kagome with their arrows then they tie them up and then walks them to the village. and they put robes on their hands and Ankles and tied them up on a straw mat in the village square. The Villagers surround them]

Kagome: ''Hey! you didn't have to tie us up you now?

Villager1: a young girl in strange clothing.

Villager2: from a foreign land.

Villaer3: ''Will there be war again?

Yukichi: 'Just before rice planting season? we're so short-handed as it is!

Villager: [To Ayuki] ''What about that other girl dressed in strange clothes..she has the looks of a Demon..is she a Fox demon.

Ayuki:[Surveying the villagers, thinking] ''Topknots...topknots...all of them have topknots! where is this place?

Yukichi: ''Make way for High Priestess Kaede!

[An old woman with a eyepatch in priestess clothes, holding a bundle and a bow, walks towards Kagome and Ayuki]

Kagome{ Thinking] ''Great. here comes another weirdo.

[Kaede hands her arrows to Yukichi, reaches into her bundle for some powder and throws them at Kagome and she struggles.]

Kagome: ''Hey! what're you doing?

Kaede: ''They told me a demon was found in the Inuyasha's forest. I thought some ritual purification was in order.

Villager8: ''Then she could be a foreigh spy?

Kaede:[Pissed] ''Yes, but to spy on what? we can barely feed ourselves in this village. [Looking over at Ayuki seeing the looks of her and know she is a True Demon] ''You...Demon...are you here to hurt us as well?

Ayuki: ''Oh..No..we are not..we were lost in the woods and had no idea on how we can get back home as you can see from our clothes we are not from this place.

Kaede:[Kaede nods then looks over at Kagome and is surprised. she walks closer to Kagome] ''You there. let me take a good look at your face. [Grabs Kagome's chin and turns Kagome's face left and right] ''Look. clever girl..or mearly a half wit.

Kagome: ''Why you! [Glares at the old woman]

Kaede: ''Such a likeness. to my sister Kikyo.

Kagome: ''Huh?

[After making a decision Kaede tells the Villagers to untie the girls then She leads them inside where they can talk and Kaede was fixing some food as she talks to them and scooping up some stew for both girls]

Kagome: ''Looks delicious!

Ayuki: ''Thank you! [drinks the stew]

Kaede: ''Forgive us. with so many wars these days, our young ones have become rash. even if I tell them we've no business with wars, they refuse to listen and only give me more to worry about.

Ayuki: ''This, uh...isn't Tokyo, is it?

Kaede: ''Tokyo...? Never heard of such a place. is that your homeland?

Kagome: ''Yes, well...I'd like to go home soon. [Thinking] Not that I know how, exactly.

[ Just before Ayuki was to ask about her New Transformation a Bell outside was ringing making it known that a Demon is in the village as it crashes into a hut and reveals its centipede body. It destroys more huts in the village. Villagers are running. Ayuki and Kaede rush out of their hut as well as Kagome]

Kaede: ''What's going on?

Villager: ''An evil spirit!

[The centipede monster that grabbed Kagome and Ayuki into the well appears she holds a horse in her mouth. several villagers fire arrows at her, whom she swipes away with her tail. she flings the horse in Kagome's and Ayuki's direction they manage to dodge.]

Ayuki:[Shocked] 'That thing again!

Centipede: ''Hand me the sacred Jewel! [Swoops down at Kaede and Kagome but misses]

Kaede:[Shocked] The Sacred Jewel[To Kagome] Do you have it?

Kagome: ''I don't know! I don't know about any Sacred Jewel!

[Two Villagers fire arrows as Ayuki grew concerned and picks up a bow and arrow as Kaede and Kagome watch in shock as a Blue light appear around her arrow as she shoots it at the Centipede she managed to shoot off one of the Centipedes arms making it scream]

Kaede: [Shocked] ''How did you do that? the Blue flame?

Ayuki: ''I don't now it just came to me.

Centipede: ''Give it to me! Give it to me! [Spins her body and swips her spinning tail at the villagers]

Ayuki:[Thinking] That demon! it's coming after us!

Yukichi: ''Our spears and arrows have no effect!

Kaede: ''We must throw her into the dry well!

Kagome: ''Dry well? the well in the forest.[thinking] ''That's the well we climbed out of

Ayuki: ''Which way is the forest?[Turns around] Where the light shining? [Runs off]

Kaede:[Shocked] ''What did you say?

[The cenipeded swoops down at Kaede and the Villagers again. Ayuki is running and jumps into a shallow pond as Kagome runs behind her]

Ayuki: ''Let it pursue us!

Kaede: ''That girl! how can an ordinary demon girl see the foul vapors that rise from the forest?

Villager4:[Approaches with several other villagers and horses] Priestess Kaede!

[Kaede and Yukichi get onto Horses. as Ayuki is running through a lone path panting heavily. Kagome was far behind seeing how fast Ayuki is as they run towards the forest which has a psychedelic-colored sky above it.]

Kagome[Thinking] Will we be saved? Will I? [Looks back and see the Centipede chasing her, thinking] Gramps! Mom! save me! Someone help! [Yells] Someone help us!

[Into the Forest where Inuyasha is sealed. a Pink glow pulses around him. his hands suddenly clenches a litte. Inuyasha wakes up]

Inuyasha: [Smirks evilly] I can smell it...the scent of the woman who killed me! its approaching! [He stops smiling as this new scent unfamiliar to him comes his way as well] ''But this other scent who is it? [Inuyasha tries to take out the in his chest, but the arrow emits a barrier that prevents him from doing so.] Damn.

[Ayuki is running up the slope in the forest and Kagome is behind her as the Centiped is hot on her trail.]

Centipede: ''Give me the sacred Jewel!

Kagome:[Yells] I don't have any such thing!

[As Kagome runs up the slope, the Centipede Monster lunges for her, crashing into the ground and sending her flying. Ayuki sees this turns and catches Kagome in her arms sending her knocking into the Sacred Tree hurting her back as Kagome gets up concerned]

Kagome:[ She checks Ayuki] ''Ayuki..are you ok?

Inuyasha: Hey. Kikyo! Playing with bugs now are we?

Kagome{ Looks up at Inuyasha] Did I just hear...talking?! [To Inuyasha] ''Are you alive?

Inuyasha: ''Kill her in one strike, Kikyo. just like the time you killed me. Huh? Don't look so dumb! Lost you mind already, Kikyo?

Kagome:[Irritated] ''Kikyo? Who's this Kikyo? you listen here. my name is...

Inuyasha:[Interrupting and looking ahead] ''She's coming.

[The centipede lunges at Kagome from behind, who dodges. a few grappling hooks appear and hits the centipede Monster. The Villagers appear around the group as Ayuki wakes up groaning as she sees the monster standing up]

Villager 1: ''All right! heave!

Villagers: Right [Pulls the grappling hook, reeling the centipede monster in]

Kagome: ''I'm saved...

Inuyasha:[Scoffs] So hopeless Kikyo!

Kagome: ''Hey. you! Don't mistake me! I said I'm not Kikyo![ Walks right in front of Inuyasha]

Inuyasha: ''Shut up! who else would give off a scent like you? Huh? [Sniffs Kagome] ''or...maybe not Kikyo.

Kagome: ''Finally! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!

Inuyasha{to himself] Kikyo seemed smarter. and she was a beauty.

[Kagome gets riled up. suddenly the Centipede Monster grabs her from behind. pulling at her. Kagome in turn pulls Inuyasha's hair.]

Kagome: ''Ah..let go of me!

Inuyasha: ''Ouch! you let go of me!

[Kaede and Yukichi arrives at the scene]

Villager2: ''Priestess Kaede! Inuyasha!

Kaede:[Shocked Thinking] Inuyasha has awakened? the spell was cast should have held forever! so why..?

Centioede: ''Give me the sacred Jewel!

Kagome: ''Let me go.

Inuyasha{Shocked thinking] The Sacred Jewel?

[The Centipede monster opens her mouth revealing all her sharp teeth, about to bite into Kagome.]

Kagome: '[raising her hand at the Centipede] Stop!

[a force emits from Kagome's palm and hits the Centipede, causing her to let go of Kagome, and Kagome falls to the ground. the human arms of the monster drops off.]

Kagome: That's right [Looking at her hand] something like this happened in that well..but how did I do it though. [A Glow appears at the side of Kagome's torso ] Something is shining.

[The centipede monster lunges at Kagome again and this time Kagome is thrown into the air as in midair. the glow exits her body and becomes a pink orb.

Kagome:[Thinking] From within me...is that the sacred Jewel?

[Ayuki somehow Jumps up and catches Kagome in her arms and falls to the ground hurting Ayuki's back a little then seeing the Centipede she dives out of the way of her Body but Kagome wasn't so sucessful as the Monster circles her body around the tree and Kagome several times and Squeezes Pressing Kagome onto Inuyasha on the tree the orb is still on the ground.]

Centipede: 'I heard that a half demon brat was after the Sacred Jewel. so you're the one?

Kagome:[Thinking] A Half Demon? what is he anyway?

Inuyasha: 'Don't underestimate me, Centipede Monster! I can take care of you...If I really get down to business.

Kagome: You! you're awfully Arrogant! are you strong?

Inuyasha: ''Huh.

Kagome: ''Well, are you?

Centipede: ''What can he do, strapped down like that? He's under a powerful spell. [Bends down to the sacred Jewel] Just stay where you are and watch.

[Ayuki seeing what she is after runs forward and takes the Jewel in her hand and then turns towards the Centipede]

Centipede: ''You...Demoness give me the Jewel..

Ayuki: ''I don't think so...[She takes her Claw and slashes the front of the Centipedes face and when she did Flames appeared burning her face]

Centipede: ''Ah...ah.. [She screams as the Villagers gasp in awe]

Inuyasha: ''Hey..you Girl..give me the Jewel.

[ The Centipede rushes at Ayuki as Ayuki runs away from the Monsters grasps as Inuyasha tries to get Kagome to take the arrow out of him]

Inuyasha: [serious] Hey. can you pull out this arrow?

Kagome: ''Huh?

Inuyasha:[Fierce] I'm asking if you can pull out this arrow!

Kagome: This arrow? [Reaching] this one?

Kaede:[Getting off the horse] ''Do not remove it. that arrow secures the spell on Inuyasha! You must not free Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ''You old hag, wake up! do you want to become fodder for the Centipede? the demon girl seemed to be holding her off but for how long. Once it has the Jewel it'll be the end [To Kagome] Come on! do you want to die here too?

Kagome{Thinking] I-I don't understand, not any of it...[grabs the arrow and shout] But I know one thing...[pulls the arrow] I don't want to die!

[Light emits from the arrow and it disintegrates.]

Kaede: ''It disappeared...the arrow that held my sister's spell...!

[Ayuki drops to the ground as the Centipede grabs her in her body squeezing her as Inuyasha laughs hystercally. He breaks free, destroying her body, which explodes into pieces. Kagome is thrown off onto the ground.]

Centipede: 'You brat!

Inuyasha:[Somersaults to the ground] ''Shut up, old hag. [Brandishes his claws as Ayuki drops from the Monster to the ground watching as Inuyasha destroys her] ''Iron reaver, soul stealer!

[Inuyasha claws at the Centipede's mouth and splits the Centipede body into two. the Body breaks into Pieces and lands scattered on the ground.]

Kagome{In disbelief] Wow..he really is strong..!

[One of the Centipede piece around Kagome twitches]

Kagome:[Shrieks] Its still moving!

Kaede:[Rushing to Kagome with the Villagers as Ayuki is standing up from the ground] ''Do you see the flesh that shines? The Sacred Jewel is embedded there! you must remove it. else it will keep Rejuvenating!

Kagome: ''N-N-No way! [Looks around fratically] There! I can see it!

[Kaede feels for the Jewel in the body piece that Kagome was referring to and picks up the Jewel. the flesh on all the body pieces disintegrates, leaving only bones, Kaede gives the Jewel to Kagome. Kagome surprised.]

Kaede: 'Only you can possess the Jewel[Thinking] You, who seem so like my sister. Kikyo.

Kagome: ''Why was it inside my body? this Jewel which can empower such a demon?

Inuyasha:[Steps up and crushes one of the bones with his feet threateningly] Exactly! which a human has no possible use for it! If you don't want to fee the pain of my claws. just give me the Jewel and get it over with!

Kagome:[Thinking] ''But...but! but isn't he supposed to be the Hero?

Ayuki: ''Great...!


	2. New Power of A Demon

**Ayuki's True power**

[ Ayuki is sitting down on a hill remembering what happened two days ago when her and Kagome came to the Fedeual Era...She was just an ordinary girl going to school and is about to reach her senior year in school when everything changed...She looks at herself in the water seeing that she has changed forever...her hair has grown a bit longer falling down to the back of her legs...pure black with Blue highlights...she has blue stripes on her cheek...she has claws on her hands not too long but she has black ears on the top of her head...and a cresent moon on her forehead...she hears someone come behind her she turns to see Inuyasha...she turns around to face him]

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ''You smell sweet like Fruit...what are you?

Ayuki: ''I have no idea...I was human before I came here with my friend and now...I'm a demon...and you are a half Demon aren't you?

Inuyasha: ''yes...come on maybe Lady Kaede would tell you what you are...

[ Ayuki walks inside to see Lady Kaede and Kagome talking as Kagome looks at a piece of Jewel shard that they found after defeating a crow that took the Sacred Jewel when Kagome foolishly ran away to find her way back home...leaving Ayuki and Inuyasha to look after her... then after they manage to find Kagome they had to get the Jewel back from the crow and Kagome ended up killing it but her arrow pieced the Jewel along with shattering it in a billions of pieces]

Kaede: ''Ayuki there you are I've been wondering where you went off to.

Ayuki: ''well I'm here now so there is something I want to ask you...can you tell me what Demon did I become?

Kaede: ''Well...from the look of your stripes and the white tail with Black stripes I can tell you that you are a Tiger Demon...one of the rarest Demons in our world...they were once a Royal Clan where there King was a good King who took care of his kingdom...and there Powers to use the Elements and other Magic has made them Vulnerable to attacks of other demons...now they are all Wiped out...accept now you.

Ayuki: ''So that means I'm the last of my kind..

Kaede: ''yes you are and it's a pity you don't have a kingdom to Rule because you are a Princess of Tigers.

[Ayuki nods and looks over at Kagome who is looking at the Jewel Shard...seeing that it was pure knowing she is a reincarnation of Kikyo the Priestess...]

Ayuki: ''there is something else I've noticed about me...when I first came here I shot an arrow and it shown a blue Light what is that?

Kaede: ''it means you have Spirital Powers...of a Priestess and a strong one at that...you are half Priestess and half Demon.

Ayuki: Whoa I had no idea...a Demon Priestess.

Inuyasha: ''What did you do to it?

Kaede: ''Stop barking Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:[To Kagome] ''Leave it to her to wined up breaking it...

Kaede: ''it wasn't Kagome's fault it was the crow's foot she attached to her arrow that acuallty caused it...

[Kagome is looking at the Jewel shard]

Kaede; ''as you saw the Sacred Jewel has been shattered into a million pieces...who knows how many are now out there.

Kagome: ''I'm so sorry I had no idea...it's all my fault.

Kaede: ''Inuyasha, Kagome and Ayuki it will be up to you to find all those pieces before it falls into the wrong hands.

Inuyasha: ''You won't hear me complaing I'm one of the wrong hands you were talking about.

Kaede: ''Oh that I know all too well.

Kagome: ''but I want to go back home...

[after that conversation Ayuki walks out of the House and goes down to the river where there is a waterfall and she makes sure nobody is around when she stripes out of her dirty clothes and gets into the cold water...she gasps at how cold it is and puts her hand in the water and heats it up with her fire Element...then she gets in feeling a whole lot better as she begins to wash her body and hair with the Shampoo and body wash she kept in her bag just incase she had volleyball that afternoon...but she ended up here in this place...after she got done with her bath...she gets out Kaede has been watching for her as she comes out and gives her a huge cover and she uses it as Kagome comes to the river to take a bath to but she gets in to feel it is cold...she gasps]

Kagome: ''Oh goodness it's so cold.

Ayuki: ''Oh well I can help with that.

[She puts her hand out and throws a fireball in the Water and watches as the water warms up again...Kagome puts her feet in the water and sighs in relief at finally having bath...Ayuki throws her the Shampoo and bodywash]

[Ayuki puts on blue Hakama pants, white shirt and she puts her hair up in a pony tail as Kagome looks up behind her seeing that Inuyasha was watching them...Kagome screams and tells him to sit and he falls on his face on the hard Rocks]

Ayuki: [She runs over to Inuyasha] ''Hey you alright Inuyasha...

Kagome: ''Serves you right for spying on me you peeping tom.

Inuyasha:[Glares at Kagome as Ayuki pulls him on his feet] ''Shows what you know...I only came because.

Kaede: ''He came to steal this shard correct?

Inuyasha: ''think you are so smart you old Hag.

[Ayuki smiles a little as she watches them...when she uses her hand to make a more better clothes...instead of the Hakama pants...she has Leggings on with Brown boots...her shirt that has a black corset and her shirt is White that shows the top of her chest her hair is still up in a pony tail...her sleeves on her shirt are flowing over her wrists...she looks at herself in the water seeing that she has found her look she has created for herself...Kagome after she puts on her Priestess clothes she walks over to Ayuki]

Kagome: ''Come with me Ayuki I can't stay here anymore Inuyasha is getting on my nerves.

Inuyasha: ''Whatever...but before you go how about you give me Your Jewel Shard.

Kagome; ''You mean this?

[She holds up the red little bag that has the Jewel shard in it and then looks at Inuyasha then glares at him]

Kagome: ''Sit Boy.

[Inuyasha falls face down on the floor as the two walk away from him]

Ayuki: ''Kagome I know you have the power now but can you ease up on using it all the time on Inuyasha it's not right.

Kagome: ''You're right...but he just so stupid and ignorant not once has he used my name not once.

Ayuki: ''He will use it before you know it.

[Kagome humph as they walk away leaving Inuyasha still on the ground]

[The Bone Eater's]

[ Kagome and Ayuki walks to the well as they stopped as Kagome looks down in it]

Ayuki: ''it's so dark in there.

Kagome: [Seeing the bones in the well] ''Those must be the bones of mistress centipede..] ''No...we can't go in there now.

[They hear laughter as They look up to see a girl standing on what looks like Hair strings]

Ayuki: ''that looks like Hair.

Yura: ''Oh my oh me...you can see it then my little hair's I mean...pity because seeing isn't enough.

[Yura pulls on some hair in her hand and pulls out the red pouch from Kagome's clothes]

Yura: ''I will be taking the Jewel if you don't mind.

Kagome: ''Hey you give that back.

[Yura pulls open the bag and pulls out the Jewel shard and was shocked]

Yura: ''why you naughty girls you shattered the Jewel...Now where is the rest or I shall be crossed.

Ayuki: ''How about you give that back.

Yura: ''Answer the question where's the rest of the jewel

Kagome: ''I'm not really sure.

Yura: ''Hmm in that case...I mine as well finish you both right now.

[Just as Yura jumped down and slashed them with her sword she found herself repelled by Ayuki who uses her Powers to stop her but not before she was knocked backwards with Kagome]

Ayuki: ''Ah...Kagome...

[Kagome falls down the well and disappears as Ayuki falls to the bottom and not going through...She yells as she couldn't get through the well]

Ayuki: ''NO...

Yura: ''Oh where did the other girl go oh well at least I will be able to kill you...

[Ayuki throws herself at Yura and knocks her away with a kick then she runs through the forests but found that a whole bunch of Hair wrapped around her body and she finds herself trapped...She uses her claws to tear at the Hair...when Inuyasha comes through and claws his way through setting her free]

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha...thank you.

Inuyasha: 'Oh don't worry about it...[Looking around for Kagome] ''Where's Kagome?

Ayuki: ''she fell through the well...she went back to our time.

Inuyasha: ''what about you how come you haven't gone home?

Ayuki: ''It won't let me through...for some reason it won't let me go home.

[Inuyasha see's the sadness in her face as she realizes there is no going back home for her]

Inuyasha: ''come with me...you have to help Kaede who has been injured by Yura's hair...

Ayuki: ''Ok...I will be able to help if I can.

[They run through the forest to where Inuyasha has layed Kaede in a hidden place...he buried her in some leaves as Ayuki runs over to her]

Ayuki: ''Lady Kaede are you Ok?

Kaede: ''As good as can be at the moment...where have you been and where's Kagome?

Ayuki: ''She went back to our time...I wasn't able to return to the future but she made it.

Kaede: ''I'm sorry...but there has to be a way that you and Inuyasha can destroy Yura...you have to get Kagome back as well for you to do it.

Inuyasha: ''why do we need her...all she does is cause problems for me.

Kaede: ''With her Priestess magic she is able to see that hair...

Ayuki: ''I can see them too Kaede and after me and Inuyasha destroy's Yura then Inuyasha can get her back...

Kaede: ''Fine...just be careful...who knows what will happen.

Inuyasha: ''As soon as we destroy her then we will be back to get you then get Kagome back to find the Jewel shards...

Kaede: ''do you promise that you won't forget where you left me?

[They go to leave when Kaede points at Inuyasha]

Kaede: ''Do not forget Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ''alright, Alright I won't geez...

[Ayuki and Inuyasha leaves]

[they run into the night when they come across a camp ground]

Ayuki: ''a Bone fire.

[They see that there are people without their heads]

Ayuki: ''where are there heads?

Inuyasha: ''they're guys from the village or their bodies anyway. looks like there tops came clean off.

[Ayuki walks over to a pile of weapons and takes out a bow and arrows]

Inuyasha: Now what's the matter. I better not hear you say you're scared or you want to go home.

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha I have no home to go to and I don't run away...I just need a weapon.

[ Ayuki puts her criver of arrows on her back as she holds the bow and she follows after Inuyasha]

Inuyasha: ''are you sure that you can shoot those things.?

Ayuki: ''yes Inuyasha I have some experience in shooting the bow..

[They run through the forest across tree's when they stop...Ayuki walks over to the edge sensing the Hairs when she see's them coming at them fast]

Ayuki: ''There here Inuyasha...

Ayuki: ''From the Left...[Inuyasha and Ayuki dodges them when they come from the other side of the forest] ''From the Right...behind...

[Ayuki looks up and see's a whole bunch of them]

Ayuki: ''There's too many of them...

Inuyasha: ''Whoa how many are there...you have to be a little bit faster...

Ayuki: ''well I'm kinda new to this body of mine...so many senses to go through...Oh no left...left...

[Inuyasha felt his hand get grabbed and he is flying through the air and he finds himself trapped]

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha...

[She see's the bottom of the clearing and notices a giant Hair ball]

Ayuki: ''A Giant hairball? Yura's hiding place.

[They see Yura fly out of her hiding place attached to some hair and she lands on a string of hair in front of Inuyasha]

Yura: ''Oh my look at the cute doggie...and the cute Cat Demon.

Ayuki: 'Tiger Demon...

Yura: ''You must be Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ''and you must be Yura of the hair! how do you know my name?

Yura: ''Ohh a little birdy told me everyone's saying half demon Inuyasha is playing fetch with some Reincarnated Shrine Maiden and a Tiger Demon...

Inuyasha: ''Me? with that half wit Human and a Tiger Demon nothing doin!

Yura: ''Oh you're all half wits to me [She takes out the red hand bag and pulls out the jewel shard] Just look at what you've done with the poor Jewel.

Inuyasha: ''Ku.

Ayuki: ''that's the Jewel piece she stole from Kagome...!

Yura: ''Once you two have been wrapped up. I'll go and find the rest for myself

Inuyasha: ''You take care of me? when this is over you're going to wish you never met me or ever heard my name.

[Yura smiles and then starts to use her comb to brush through her hair and swings it at Inuyasha and it tangles all around him making it impossible for him to move]

Inuyasha: ''Not more of the same. [he finds himself with hair wrapped around his arms and legs where he can't move] ''No not this again.

Yura:[Appears behind him looking at his hair] Such pretty hair...but you haven't cared for it very well Look at the split ends.

Inuyasha: ''Get off me.!

[Yura falls down until she lands on a string of hair and then uses it to fly back up to Inuyasha taking out a sword and slashes him with it...]

Inuyasha: ''Guaa-aah

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha...

[She feels herself get angry and she jumps on a string of hair and runs towards Yura and slashes her with her claws...Yura surprised flys away from her and Ayuki uses the chance to slash at Inuyasha's arms freeing him from the hair]

Inuyasha: ''thanks...Ayuki.

Ayuki: ''No problem.

Yura: ''You're the girl who has turned into a Tiger Demon How dare you interfere with me and Inuyasha..

Ayuki: ''I wasn't just going to stand around and let you use him as a Target practice...

Yura: ''Ooh...I think she wants you back Inuyasha! what a sweet little Doggie you must be...

Inuyasha: ''Shut up...[To Ayuki] ''You should let me handle this...go and hide..

Yura: ''Of course her hair is just as pretty as yours waste not want not.

Ayuki:[Pulls out an arrow and points it at her] ''What would you know about it you live in a world where they don't have shampoo...

[The arrow flys pass Inuyasha and lands into the Hair Ball...Inuyasha looks at her in shock]

Inuyasha: ''You almost hit me and I thought you knew how to aim?

Ayuki: ''Sorry Inuyasha...I have experience its just been a while.

[Just as soon as the Arrow hit the Hair Ball a blue power makes all the skulls fall out Yura was shocked]

Yura: ''Ohh No! what have you done?

Inuyasha: ''Those guys we saw from the village.

Yura: ''I'll be putting you in here too...Once I separate that pretty hair from your head it's wasted on you any way...one thing first..that woman over there has to die

[She throws out more hair at Ayuki as it catches on fire and it hits her catching her on fire...Yura laughs as she is in gulfed in it]

Yura: ''There not enough for you? You'll feel the heat right down to your bones. Lovely that's for emptying out my lair...Pity there'll be nothing left but ash.

Inuyasha: ''Why you...

Yura: ''Poor thing...I almost forgot. Pets ought never be allowed to outlive their masters.

[Inuyasha pulls his claws out and scratches himself where he has blood on his hands and then he slashes at Yura]

Inuyasha: ''Blades Of Blood!

Yura: 'Oh no-

[The hair around Inuyasha's wrists and legs is loosning up]

Inuyasha: ''It's loosing up.

Yura: ''That's no fair...[Her wrist was cut off where her sword was in and the hair reattached itself to her]

Inuyasha: ''there! How do ya like that? serves ya right Nyah nyah.

Yura: ''I do wish...you'd use some restraint when addressing a lady were you brought up in a dog-house...?

[She makes hair fly at Inuyasha with her sword as Inuyasha dodges it and the Hand goes back to Yura]

Yura: ''Stay still it's much harder to hit when you move.

Inuyasha: ''Yeah I'll just bet it is.

[He makes more Blades Of Blood slashes at her and she uses her hair as a Shield...then before Inuyasha can move the sword she uses ends up stabbing him in the back then he falls down on the ground hurt]

Yura: ''Hmm Half-Demon Half-power I should have known.

Inuyasha: ''n-nngh Why-y you.

Yura: ''Disappointed I'll bet you were hopping to use this to become all Demon.

Inuyasha: You got the Jewel.

Yura: ''Now stay still! If I don't get a clean cut. your blood will stain that pretty silver hair of yours.

Inuyasha: Don't you wish.

[He thrusts his claw into her chest making her gasp in pain and the Bag with the Jewel shard falls out and he catches it]

Inuyasha: ''Ha. that'll teach you to-

[His hand got stepped on by Yura who didn't appear to be hurt or killed from Inuyasha thrusting his hand through her chest]

Yura: 'Why I never! a Half Demon I just met sticking his hand in my chest?

Inuyash:[Thoughts] Wh-why isn't she dead?

Yura: ''Plus there's the factt you stole my Jewel...Now I have become cross.

Inuyasha:[Thoughts] Her weak spot where is it?

[Yura feels the hair in her left hand where she is holding a red comb make a tug and she looks behind her...to see Ayuki climbing the wall of Hair]

Ayuki: ''Huff huff...Almost there

Yura: ''that girl-

[Yura pulls on the hair with her comb where Ayuki struggles to hold on to the hair as it threatens to knock her off]

Inuyasha: ''You shouldn't have looked away.

[He uses the sword to cut Yura in the back and she screams and hair heals her wound as she looks at her]

Yura: ''All right-that does it!

Inuyasha: ''Gaah!

[He is thrown back against a dirt wall]

Inuyasha: 'Heh when I took your hand it was like you broke a nail but now you seem mad for real...what're you hidin that you're so worried about?

Yura: ''Hnnn!

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha...it's that red skull up there! concentrate on that..

Inuyasha: ''what red skull.

[Yura rushes over to Ayuki as Inuyasha breaks his bonds of hair off his wrists and follows after her but was cut off when more hair blocks him]

Inuyasha: ''Oh no you don't!

Yura: ''Stop pulling my hair!

[Ayuki hangs on for dear life as Yura pulls her hair away from her trying to make her fall off]

Yura: ''You're tangling it all up.

[Ayuki see's a sword coming her way and blocks it with her hand only to fall down the hair and find herself tangled in Yura's hair]

Yura: 'what are you? why don't you bleed..

Ayuki: ''Because of my tail acts like a sheild...you can't hurt me...

Yura: ''Oh yeah we will see about that...

[She throws hair at Ayuki and it wraps around her throat choking her She looks at Yura as she is choking]

[Behind Yura came a slash of Red Claws..]

Inuyasha: ''Blades Of Blood

[ Yura is slashed to bits as the blades of blood slashes at the hair that is holding Ayuki and she falls down to the ground]

Inuyasha: ''Hey don't you faint on me...

[He catches her and they land safely on the ground when Ayuki looks behind Inuyasha in alarm]

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha look out!

[Yura sword stabs Inuyasha in the shoulder and he falls back on the ground Yura appears in front of them again not hurt]

Inuyasha: ''You again.

Yura: ''Humph you forget I'm immortal.

[Yura was about to kill Inuyasha when she freezes when she see's Ayuki pounding at the Red Skull with a arrow]

Ayuki: ''It's here-this red skull-the hairs are connected to her hand.

[She pounds at it until it cracks a little]

Yura: ''Stop that-I'll Kill you

[Yura throws the sword at Ayuki but Ayuki again pounds at the Red Skull until it breaks and a Blue light appears as she breaks a Red Comb inside it in half...Killing Yura]

Ayuki: ''Whoa that was something...huff huff.

Inuyasha; so that's what Yura really was.

Ayuki: ''Yura was a comb?

Inuyasha: ''Sure with all you've seen since you've been here are you surprised? it probably got powers cause it was once used to comb the hair of the dead...Yura didn't use it so much as it used her.

[He groans at the Pain in his chest from all the Sword stabs he got as Ayuki walks over to him]

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha that stab in your chest...let me heal it for you...it will make you're normal healing a lot faster...

Inuyasha: ''Thanks..

[Ayuki puts her hand over Inuyasha's shoulders and begins to heal it and Inuyasha looks down at the wound to see it gone like it was never there]

Ayuki: ''There all better now...

Inuyasha: ''No big deal...what happened to the Shikon Jewel?

[Ayuki walks over to Yura's clothes and finds the Red Pouch with the Jewel shard in it]

Ayuki: ''it's here I wonder how Long it'll take to find the rest of it?

Inuyasha: ''Ayuki let's go...we have to pick up Kaede and take her home...

Ayuki: ''Ok...whoa you never said my name before...

Inuyasha: 'Yeah? what of it?

Ayuki: ''It's just I think you and I have become friends...is all.

Inuyasha: ''Humph...you are ok at least you are not like you're friend Kagome pretty useless...

Ayuki: ''Well she has a lot to learn...if she is going to be traveling with us to find more Jewel shards.

Inuyasha: ''Yep

[They leave ]

[Somewhere in the forest...Kaede is still laying where Inuyasha put her for her Protection]

Kaede: ''Inuyasha only by working together will ye triumph...Also don't ye dare forget where ye have buried me.[ She starts to sniffle] . ah. Choo.


	3. Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru

**Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru**

[ Night time In Fedual Japan]

[ Ayuki is sleeping in the hut of Kaede's having a dream and in this dream is like she's in another place she is standing around in a Huge forest near a river...as she walks up behind a stranger all in white...and she was shocked at how strangely Beautiful he was but knowing he was deadly and Strong underneth that beauty...He is looking at the Moon with such seriousness as he turns around towards her like he can see her...]

Sesshomaru: ''Who are you?

[Ayuki freaking out a little as Sesshomaru can see an invincible person standing behind him...but she disappears when Jaken a small frog like Demon walks through her...surprised she jumps into a tree]

Jaken: 'M'lord...who were you talking too?

[Sesshomaru looked a little surprised as he looks around to find who ever it was that was there...a Girl was just there and when Jaken walked through her she was gone...but he had a more important thing to worry about as he and Jaken walk towards a clearing where an ancient ruin is standing]

Jaken: ''M-lord here it is the Tomb we've been searching for.

Sesshomaru: ''You're sure?

Jaken: ''Aye. M'lord! the staff as always has led us without fail...clearly it must mean this Tomb. Allow me to Prove it...

[Ayuki appears behind the Tomb...making sure that neither of them can see her...she was kinda of scared that she is seeing all this and even have them see her was even scarier...when Wolves appeared behind her and they were heading towards them]

Jaken:[He is staring at Ayuki for a moment seeing that she is Invincible but he was shocked when she disappeared again as Wolves appeared] ''Oh this isn't right at all M' Lord success it is exactly as I expected.

[ The Wolves surround them and was growling at them as Sesshomaru is looking at Ayuki who has appeared standing to the side of him again...his gaze sharpened on her as he focuses on the wolves]

Sesshomaru: ''The Fang it is the fang I seek here...Once I possess it I shall transform myself into a far greater power...yet why must I explain My power is what it is. I shall not always be limited thus...can it be that I'm afraid? Or is it merely I know not my own limits. Perhaps I presume

[He holds his hand to his face and it turns a bright green color and begins to spin around in circles making like a Green whip in his hands as the Wolves spring towards him in a attack]

Sesshomaru: ''The Fang it is the Fang I seek here.

[Ayuki leaps away as he hits in her spot and lands on the top of the Shrine as he looks up at her in determination]

Sesshomaru: ''explain yourself...Girl...who are you?

Ayuki: ''Ha...ha I'm Ayuki I have no idea How I'm seeing all this...I'm sleeping and I'm here somehow...

Jaken:[He is surprised that he can see her as well and steps forward] ''You're invisible but we can see you...How?

Ayuki: ''I don't now...

[Sesshomaru flashes on top of the Tomb and reaches for her but she disappears again this time for good...he looks around but doesn't see her again]

Jaken: ''It must be a Astro Projection but I've only seen One demon that could do that kind of Magic and I was only a child then...could it be?

[Sesshomaru looks at Jaken wondering what he meant but he had more Important things to do]

Sesshomaru: ''Position the staff Jaken.

Jaken: 'Yes M'lord.

[He places the tip of the Staff on top of the Tomb from where the girl was standing and one of the heads on the staff a girl begins to scream]

Jaken: ''this time it is the beauty that responds. do not tell me we have been mislead!

[Sesshomaru walks away from the Tomb as Jaken runs after him]

Jaken: ''Wait for me your humble servant comes-M' Lord.

[He feels someone watching him and see's the Girl again appear then she shimmers out he knew something about that girl and he will find out soon as he travels with his master]

[Kaede's Hut]

[Ayuki gasps awake with sweat falling down her face as she feels a scar appear on her arm...where the guy with the Long hair hit her a little with his whip...scared she gets up running outside and runs towards the stream to fall on her knees to look in the water at the scar on her right arm...she didn't now what happened but somehow she was able to feel when that guy hit her with his Poison whip and she can feel it's sting still hearing footsteps behind her Inuyasha who has been laying on top of the Hut saw her run out of the Hut scared as he went after her]

Inuyasha: 'What in the world has you running scared in the middle of the Night

Ayuki: ''A Dream...I guess it was a dream...[She shows him the mark on her right arm and he smells the Poison on it] ''I saw and felt everything in it...even the whip of this man that has poison on it...

Inuyasha: ''Man what man tell me who it is you saw?

Ayuki: ''I don't now his name but I do now he is very strong and he's a demon I now he is from the Aura I felt on him...and he scares me.

Inuyasha: ''From the sound of your dream I think you might have astro Projected yourself in your dream...not everybody does that Magic but you did it.

Ayuki: ''Whoa that must mean that is one of my special powers as a Tiger Demon then.

Inuyasha: ''Yep...come on we should get back to sleep we will be starting on hunting for Jewel shards soon who knows when we will have a decent night sleep.

[Ayuki nods and starts to head back then changes her mind]

Ayuki: ''Um you go ahead Inuyasha I think I'll sleep out here tonight...Ok.

Inuyasha: ''Alright suit yourself.

[He leaves]

[ At A Camp sit]

There are some men who are dressed in battle armor about ready to go to war as there captain was speaking]

Captain: ''We rejoin the main force on the morrow...let us eat of this boar tonight so that we may have strength for battle.

Soldier: ''Aye and let us give thanks that we have such a leader to follow.

Soldier2: ''Lead us to victory...

Captain: ''That I will and more besides...

[They hear screams of there men as the Captain looks over at them in concern seeing a Man dressed in White with Long white hair and battle armor on him]

Captain: ''What's this? are ye mad?

[Sesshomaru looks over at the man that is the leader in disgust as he speaks]

Sesshomaru: ''I need a boat.

Captain:[Laughs] Uwah,ha,ha haah...before a battle and we're to give it are we?

Sesshomaru: ''Yes you are...and now.

Captain: ''I think not!

[Sesshomaru angry rushes over to the captain and strangles him with one hand and kills him then throws him into the lake...the soldiers were scared and mad at him]

Soldiers: ''Wh-why you!

Jaken:[Coming out of the field looking for his master] Lord Sesshomaru...I regret to inform there are no boats...Huh unless you count those over there of course...

Soldier 1: wh what is that? y you're not even human.

Soldier2: 'they're beasts-worse then beasts kill them!

Sesshomaru:[Clenches his fists like he was about to kill them but turns his back as he addresses Jaken] Jaken I leave them to you.

Jaken: ''Ehh heh-heh.

[Jaken walks out in the middle of the soldiers and raises his staff and he fires flames at them]

Jaken: ''Feel the full power of the staff of the skulls

[The soldiers scream as they die in the flames...then all of them was turned to ash as Jaken stops the attack seeing the remains of his victims]

Jaken: ''He-he he they might have been spared yet such is the arrogance of these lofty Samurai warriors that each and every time Lord Sesshomaru must teach them their lesson anew...Hello Lord Sesshomaru I've done as you've asked...

[He was about to follow after his lord when the Staff of two heads moved on it's own toward a direction]

Jaken: ''What is this? the staff's changed position it must be the Fang it's changed Loction.

[He finally catches up to his Master Lord Sesshomaru and are now in a boat floating down stream with Jaken rowing the boat]

Jaken: ''Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: ''Yes?

Jaken: ''Mightint we ask...Lord Inuyasha where the tomb is?

Sesshomaru: ''Inuyasha.

[Sesshomaru back hands Jaken off the boat and he falls into the water...he resurvices when he finds the staff in his face forcing him down under the water]

Sesshomaru: ''I prefer not to think of him.

Jaken: ''Forgive me...

Sesshomaru: 'He is for our purposes dead. wasn't he sealed to a tree fifty years ago...?

Jaken: ''But sire! the spell they say it was removed but recently...be-besides the staff it's been acting strange its because of Inuyasha I'm sure of it!

Jaken: ''Speaking of the staff m'lord-Mightint you remove it? I can't breath...

[He looses air and floats away unconcous...as Sesshomaru is thinking about what Jaken said]

[Ayuki wakes up and looks around to see she didn't have anymore dreams last night...she gets up to stretch her body of the kinks as she walks to Kaede's home and looks through her bag for a change of clothes...she looks over to find a what looks like a Blue Hamaka set like the clothes the guy in her dreams wore but her's wasn't white...but blue...she puts it on feeling how comfortable it is compared to the clothes she came with so soft and she is able to move in the designs on it was Yellow and orange flowers on the shoulders and the sash around her waist was purple and white...she looks around for her sword and then puts it around her waist...then puts on her Brown boots...her hair is flowing down her back in waves with blue strikes in her hair and her ears weren't were normal ears except they are Pointed like a elf...she walks out of the hut...when she see's Kagome with her bike at the base of a tree that Inuyasha is in]

Inuyasha; ''why did you come back...if you didn't want to come?

Kagome: ''Because it was my fault that the Jewel Shattered in the first place I at least need to help you guys find them and put it back together...

Inuyasha: ''Just go home...you only slow me down...besides it was Ayuki who helped me kill Yura not you...

Ayuki: 'Oh come on you two do you always have to be fighting...let's all just get along we have to if were are to do this...

Kagome: ''Whoa...you have changed Ayuki...you don't look like a human anymore.

[Ayuki pulls her hair to her side seeing the Blue stripes in her hair then looks back at Kagome]

Ayuki: ''Yeah it seems that I've accepted what I am and so probably why I won't be going back to the future anymore...

Kagome: ''What.? but you must you're family is worried sick about you

Ayuki: ''The Well won't let me through Kagome like you...I've tried every possible way to get through but it doesn't work.

Kagome: ''Oh no...it can't be...

[Inuyasha jumps down to land in front of Ayuki smelling her hair and clothes Ayuki is looking at him confused]

Inuyasha: ''Hmm...you smell even more sweet...it must be what you're scent is...

Ayuki; ''I guess so...but can you not do that...it makes me uncomfortable...

Kagome: ''Sit Boy...

[Inuyasha falls face forward and then looks at Kagome angry]

Inuyasha: ''What'd you do that for...?

Kagome; ''You can be such a Pig sometimes...

Ayuki: ''Kagome...don't keep using the sit command for selfish reasons again...he didn't mean it...ok he is just curious about the way I smell that's all.

Kagome: ''Fine...if you say so...

[Inuyasha stands up as Kaede walks up to them]

Kaede: ''Well at least someone is acting mature...

Kagome: ''Humph.

Inuyasha: ''Humph...Ow.

[He opens his shirt to see that something small has bitten him...and the bug turned into a small person]

Myoga: ''Greetings and salutations...

[Inuyasha smacks Myoga flattening him and then he lands on Inuyasha's hand]

Inuyasha: ''If it ain't Myoga the Flea.

Kagome: ''Flea...

[Ayuki comes to stand near Inuyasha to see Myoga]

Ayuki: ''Oh what a small person is he a Demon too?

Myoga: ''Yes I'm Myoga the Flea here to see Master Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ''so what'd you come to see me about?

Myoga: ''Lord Inuyasha I've come to...

[Kagome came beside Ayuki and Inuyasha and sprays bug spray on him making him cough and fall over like he is dead]

Kagome: ''Whoa...oh sorry...

Ayuki: ''Really Kagome he isn't that kind of Bug...he's a small demon.

Kagome: ''Sorry...

[Kaede's Hut]

[They are in Kaede's hut talking to Myoga on what has been going on around the area]

Inuyasha: ''Whaddya mean somebody's trying to find my dad's tomb?

Myoga: ''As guardian of his final resting place I could stand it no longer.

Inuyasha: ''So you took off and came here instead.

Myoga: ''but it's the urn that's important and that's no longer there.

Inuyasha: ''Oh so where'd it move off too?

Myoga: ''regretably sire...no one knows.

Inuyasha: ''Some Guardian you are.

Kaede: ''Inuyasha they say your father was a phantom beast that the western lands we're his domain...

Inuyasha: ''can't say I remember it much.

Myoga: ''Your father was a demon among demons great and Powerful...his blood was especially delicous-and you Lord Inuyasha have inherited that from him...

Kagome: ''Wow...and what about his mom?

Myoga: ''She was a beauty beyong compare a true-

[a foot appeared to step on him stopping his next words...as Inuyasha steps on him looking angry]

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha...

Kagome: ''Hey-that wasn't very nice!

[Inuyasha looks at her angry as he leaves]

Inuyasha: ''Just drop it ok? she died a long time ago.

Kagome: ''Sorry about that. did I say something to make him upset?

[Myoga unflattens himself and then looks sad as he explains to them]

Myoga: ''Lord Inuyasha has always preferred not to speak of her...

[Kagome looks confused then she too leaves out of the hut..Ayuki watches her go as Myoga comes to land on her shoulder staring at her face]

Myoga: ''My dear girl...where did you come from...and that mark.

[He stares at her Crescent moon on her forehead and then her marks on her face and hair he was shocked as he touches her face]

Ayuki: ''What's wrong am I that terrifying?

Myoga: ''Oh no my dear no...I am looking at a Miracle...you see you're kind is very rare in this world...all that is left of them is one Sword...of that clan...but it disappeared along with it's owner. who was King of all the Tigers and that is what you are...

Ayuki: ''So it's true I'm the last of my kind...and this sword is from them.

[She takes out her sword and shows it to Myoga who gasps in surprise]

Myoga: ''Oh wonderful...I've longed to see this sword again...the Elemental sword capable of making great Magic...so powerful nobody would dare attack you...This sword is called the Phonix...it can kill demons and make barriers truly one of a kind Fang...Your great Ancestors once wielded two swords like this until they were wiped out because of there powers...Now after all these century's you have returned...

Ayuki; ''Thank you Myoga for telling me all this...now I must find out what is keeping Inuyasha and Kagome...

Myoga: 'Of course...Princess.

[Ayuki looks at him and smiles a little at the title always since she was a little girl she wanted to be a princess and now she is one...she walks up the hill where she see's Kagome and Inuyasha...on the ground and it is awfully windy as she reaches them]

Ayuki: ''There you guys are...[Her hair is flying around her as the wind picks up and she senses something was coming] ''What is that?

[ They each look in the sky and see's something flying in front of the moon..it looks like small Imp demon and a Carriage]

Kagome: ''A Carriage?

[The carriage has a window in it covered with a flat shade and it opens to reveal a woman dressed in royalty Inuyasha see's her and is shocked as he walks up towards it

Ayuki; ''there's a lady riding in it?

Kagome: ''Inuyasha what's wrong?

Inuyasha: ''M mother...

Kagome: 'Wha?

[Ayuki looks up at the carriage where there was clouds swirling around it covering her as the Imps guarding her]

Izori: ''It is you...Inuyasha...[The chains that are around her tighten and she screams] Ahhh.

Inuyasha: [Runs towards her] ''Mother...

Ayuki: ''it can't be you're mother Inuyasha you're mother's dead you told us that yourself.

Izori: ''Inuyasha-a-a

[The carriage flys higher into the sky and then all of a sudden a Huge hand with claws comes out of the cloads and grabs the Carriage crushing it in its hand...Inuyasha, Kagome and Ayuki were shocked when out of the cloads appears a giant Demon]

Ayuki:[She see's the Woman in the demon's hand] ''Oh no he's gonna hurt you're mom.

Inuyasha: ''Oh no he's not...

[He goes to jump in the air towards the Demon's hand when out of nowhere a Fire ball comes at him and he jumps to dodge it and he falls back on the ground]

Inuyasha: ''You missed.

Jaken: ''Tch.

[Ayuki looks up and gasps in shock seeing the green demon from her dream is right in front of her and then a bigger shock when the Man all in white is also standing on the shoulders of the demon]

Ayuki:[Thoughts] ''It's him...but how was I able to see him...

Sesshomaru: ''Jaken.

Jaken; ''Yes m'lord?

Sesshomaru: ''Once we're through I'll want him dead.

Jaken: ''Y yes m'lord.

Inuyasha:[recognizing the demon] ''It is you...SESSHOMARU...

Sesshomaru: ''I've quite missed you as well...Little Brother.

[Ayuki looks at Inuyasha shocked that he is Inuyasha's brother as she walks up to him]

Ayuki: ''He called you his brother...

Kagome: ''Does that mean he's-

[Sesshomaru looks down to see a Mortal woman and then his gaze sharpens on seeing the Girl he saw last night...He keeps his eye on her for a moment]

Sesshomaru: ''Mm? a Mortal how interesting...

Kagome: ''Yeah...what of it?

Sesshomaru: [His gaze travels over Ayuki seeing the Crescent moon on her forehead, the blue and Black stripes on her skin and the blue strike in her hair that is black as night] ''And a tigress hmm how Interesting indeed...tell me girl...how is it that you are with such a Half Demon such as him.

Ayuki: ''He's a friend...and it doesn't matter if he's half demon or not...it's not his fault he was born...so I accept him...as a friend.

[Inuyasha looks at her in awe and feels good after she said that...Sesshomaru continues to gaze at her then his attention again goes to Inuyasha]

Sesshomaru: ''Others would be shamed but with you little brother the human girl quiet suits you.

[A Chain appears under Izori's neck chocking her and holding her head up]

Sesshomaru: ''These human creatures I should think you'd had enough of them...or is it a taste from father?

[Inuyasha growls at Sesshomaru at what he said...and was really ticked off]

Inuyasha: ''that's not all is it? you couldn't have come all this way just to say that-

Sesshomaru: ''be not a fool. I have no such time to waste...the Tomb of our father where must I seek it?

Inuyasha: ''Our father's tomb? why ask me?

Sesshomaru: ''Seeing yet never seen, Protected yet never known to it's protector no other clues are known.

Inuyasha: ''I got no idea what you're talking about. besides even if I do there's no way I'd tell you.

Sesshomaru: ''I see...then you leave me no choice but to let your mother's suffering convince you...

[He lifts his hand and a whip comes out and he slaps the demon in the face and the demon yells in pain as his fists closes tighter on Inuyasha's mother]

Izori: ''Aaaah...

Kagome: ''Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ''nice try jerk she's been dead for years now and we both know it...Like I'd really fall for some stupid trick like that.

Sesshomaru: ''A trick is it?

Jaken: ''You're who's stupid...recalling spirits from the netherworld is a simple task if you are Lord Sesshomaru...he was even so kind as to give her flesh...and yet her own son would deny it...how sad to be mother to one such as you.

Izori: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ''Then maybe it is true...

Izori: ''I have come back inuyasha back from the world of the dead.

[The demon keeps squeezing her...Ayuki seeing this couldn't help she had to stop this...She jumps up into the tree and slashes off the hand of the demon dropping Inuyasha's mother to the ground...she lands back on the tree limb as Inuyasha runs to his mother]

Kagome: ''Oh no-are you okay...

Inuyasha: ''Kagome...Ayuki both of you and her get outta here.

Sesshomaru: ''I think not...

[He slashes his whip at the demon again and it roars as it goes to reach for Kagome and Izori...Inuyasha runs towards her...to save them but gets caught in the demons...Claws..]

Inuyasha: ''Mother!

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha...No...

[She runs over to them only to blocked by Sesshomaru who comes to flash in front of her and slashes his claws at her making her jump away from them watching as Izori uses a Magic power to make them disappear]

Ayuki: ''Oh no...Inuyasha...Kagome...

[Sesshomaru covers his face from the blindness of the light and then it disappears and there was nobody in the spot from where the Demon's claws is at]

Sesshomaru: ''What a bother...

Jaken: ''Aye M'lord and yet it goes so well! please m' lord leave it all to me.

Sesshomaru: ''This scheme of your's is beneath me...should it fail Jaken...you will die.

[Ayuki is on the ground sensing the area where they have gone and begins to follow the scent when the claw of the demon crashes down in front of her and grabs her around the waist...She struggles as it begins to tighten]

Ayuki: ''Ah...Let go of me...

Sesshomaru: ''Tell me Girl...How were you able to see us last night...and yet you have been here which was far away from where I was at?

Ayuki: ''I...ah...I don't now it was some kind of dream I guess...that was all it was a dream...

Jaken: ''Yes...it seems like it was...but we were able to touch you...tell me are you a Demon...

Ayuki: ''Yes...Myoga believes that I'm a Tiger Demon...and that one of my special powers is Projection...I didn't now what I was doing?

[She finds herself on the shoulder of the demon and Sesshomaru walks towards her to stand in front of her]

Sesshomaru: ''Hmm a Tiger Demon...but they aren't around anymore but you are one interesting...you will come with me girl...don't think to leave my sight or You will deal with me...

[Ayuki looks at him then nods as she looks at the direction of where Inuyasha and Kagome's scent is...Jaken is watching her as the demon begins to move in that direction...She holds on to the side of its head but she was kinda of freak about touching the demon...]

Sesshomaru: ''Jaken you go on ahead to the sight where you are doing the trick...we will follow after you.

Jaken: ''Right M'Lord...

[He jumps off the Demon as Sesshomaru jumps down from the demon...Ayuki watching him unsure of what to do now that he isn't near her...she makes a to Jump down but soon she is making a flash dash towards the direction Jaken went Sesshomaru furious as he watches her disappear goes after her]


	4. Tetsusiaga The Phantom Sword

**Tetsusaiga The Phantom Sword**

[ After running for a while to find the scent of Inuyasha and Kagome Ayuki is flying in the air in a Red Bubble and it was going a normal speed like she is running but she isn't moving her legs...as she comes to a swamp area where there was dead bones in the water...She lands her Bubble on the ground and it disappears as she walks around not seeing Inuyasha or Kagome but she can sense them...her wrist was grabbed by Sesshomaru as he drags her towards him...]

Sesshomaru: ''I thought I told you to stay with me Girl...now you will pay the conscious...[He holds her wrist and begins to melt her wrist with his poison nails...she cries out but she repels away from him and lands away from him]

Ayuki: ''Stay away from me...I don't have to listen to anything you say...

Sesshomaru: ''Don't think you would win with me...I'm stronger then you are...

Ayuki: 'Enough of this...what are you doing...you suppose to be looking for Inuyasha not me...go your way and I shall go Mine...

Sesshomaru: ''There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight not until we find what I'm looking for...

Ayuki: ''then find it...and leave me be.

[She senses Inuyasha and she runs in the direction...Sesshomaru watches her go as he walks behind her...rubbing his noise with a finger as he decides to let her free for now...as they come to the clearing where Inuyasha is just getting knocked out of the Unmother's stomach after she was trying to suck him into her]

Kagome: ''Inuyasha...are you okay?

Inuyasha: ''How dare she...you pretended to be-I fell for it I can't believe I thought she was My-

Kagome: ''But it was Jaken and your brother Sesshomaru who-

Inuyasha: 'What did you-

[Ayuki runs towards them...standing in front of them when out of nowhere Sesshomaru rushes by her]

Sesshomaru: ''Inuyasha...I know where it is now...[He grabs Inuyasha by his throat and squeezes]

Inuyasha: ''Sesshomaru-you ba-

Sesshomaru: ''of all places for him to Hide it...all this time beneath our very own noses...or to be techincal above our very own noses...right above one might say. father was determined to keep it a secret...which is why he chose here to hide it.

Inuyasha: ''what are you talking about. you're making no sense at all-

Sesshomaru: ''Well Little brother since it was obvously done without your Knowledge how would you like to come with me and find out?

[After he said that he points two of his fingers towards Inuyasha's right eye...making him scream as lighting strikes his eye where a black Pearl comes out of his eye into Sesshomaru's hand]

Sesshomaru: ''No wonder searching for it beneath ground was useless...seeing yet never seen...protected yet never known to its protector...Our father's Tomb hidden inside a black Pearl deep within your eye.

Inuyasha: ''all for something like that...you pretended she was my mother...

Sesshomaru: ''You are not amused...

Inuyasha: ''No I'm not amused...you bastard!

[He rushes at Sesshomaru clawing at him when Sesshomaru leaps in the air and lets loose his Green whip and hits Inuyasha in the stomach but Inuyasha dodges some of it...Sesshomaru was about to hit him again...when the Unmother protects him by blocking the attack...]

Ayuki; 'Huh

Kagome: ''The Un mother...she gave her life to protect him.

Myoga:'Demon spirit or not she still had a mother's heart...and isn't protecting her child what a mother can't help but do...?

Unmother: ''My boy...

[Sesshomaru slashes the Unmother's head to pieces with his whip killing her...Kagome mad as ever rushes towards Sesshomaru...as she glares at him]

Kagome: ''Hey you...

Myoga: 'Kagome don't...or he'll kill us both!

Kagome: ''Or he'll kill us both...

[Jaken who has been missing up til now came running up to Sesshomaru with the Staff Of Two Heads]

Jaken: ''M' Lord! Lord Sesshomaru the staff of two heads is ours once more...

Sesshomaru: ''At last the moment has come...

[He takes the Staff of Skulls from Jaken and puts the end of the stick on the Black Pearl and then it lights up as well as the Man skull begins to Laugh...making it known that the Tomb will open]

Jaken: ''The Old man laughs it means the Tomb will open!

[Sesshomaru looks at Ayuki as he passes through the portal...as she doesn't understand why he gave her such a look when Kagome came beside her]

Kagome: ''They're gone.

Myoga:[Appears on Ayuki's shoulder] The Portal...we must move quickly before it's closed...do you want you're brother to take sole possession of your father's treasure...?

Inuyasha: ''Let him what do I care?

Myoga: ''but sire!

Inuyasha: ''I never said I was going in there okay?...say you're prayers Sesshomaru You're dead.[He looks at Ayuki and notices Kagome isn't there] You stay here it's too dangerous for-[He looks at the Portal to see Kagome is going inside]

Kagome: ''whaddya want an Invitation?

Inuyasha: 'H-hey!

[Ayuki follows Inuyasha into the Portal and it's all black until they reach Kagome in the middle of a blue sky where strange look skeleton birds were flying everywhere]

Inuyasha: ''You realize that Sesshomaru is there-

Kagome: ''Well duh that's why we got to go...No one does that no matter who he is.

[Ayuki lands on top of a Skeleton Bird as well as Inuyasha and Kagome...they fly through a giant Skeleton skull with huge fangs...and one was missing.]

Ayuki: ''Wow...that was truly you're father?

Inuyasha: ''Yes who else would they be?

Kagome: ''Not that he wasn't alive once too but...what do you mean what else there huge okay.

Myoga: ''It's true they're huge because he himself was of incomparable stature...here he is in his truest form undisguesed...the treasure sword embedded in his bones...that is what Lord Sesshomaru is after...

[They fly into the Huge skull as Ayuki looks down inside the Head to find a butch of bones all over the place and a alter with a sword in the middle of it and of course there is Sesshomaru]

Sesshomaru: ''Here is what I sought..at last I shall take possession of the sacred sword...the Lethal legendary blade known to kill a hundred in one stroke Tetsusiga...[He reaches his hand out towards the Halt]

Jaken: ''They say it was forged of the fang of your father's own mouth...once you Possess the sword the blade Tetsusaiga..you Possess his power as well.

[Sesshomaru touches the halt of the sword and lighting hits his hand making go red from touching it his hand is scorched]

Sesshomaru: ''Father has done his work well...the blade has been ensorcelled.

Inuyasha; ''Sesshomaru!

[Sesshomaru looks up in the ribs to see Inuyasha has made it...as Inuyasha jumps down to slash at Sesshomaru]

Inuyasha: ''We're not finished yet-

[He misses Sesshomaru and falls on his face...as Sesshomaru flys to stand on one of the Ribs above him]

Inuyasha: ''where did he go?

Sesshomaru: ''Be more respectful...it's our father's Tomb.

Inuyasha: ''Look who's talking you're the one robbing his grave why not respect him by leaving?

Myoga: ''Lord Inuyasha look back.

Inuyasha: ''where? how come?

Myoga: ''Do you see it? the blade from your father's fang-Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: ''Wha y mean this? Whadda piece of Junk! Tetsusaiga hwaa it wouldn't even cut butter hot...

[Ayuki jumps down behind Inuyasha looking at the sword]

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha...you should now better then disrespect a sword...once this sword was welded by a powerful demon and just because it doesn't look grand doesn't mean it won't do it's job...

Myoga: ''Lady Ayuki is right...[He hears a thumb near by and looks at Ayuki's waste] ''Ayuki...you're sword it's reacting to Tetsusaiga...

Ayuki: ''Hmm...

[Ayuki looks down at her sword to see it was indeed reacting to Tetsusaiga...and she pulls it out to reveal it transforms into two Swords...One was glowing Blue and the other was glowing red and it too was a fang]

Ayuki: ''Whoa is this...the Phoniex?

Myoga: ''It sure is...wonderful..there is also another sword it's twin...the Wind Dragon sword...it has been hidden in a cave not too far from here...if you were to find it I wonder what kind of weapon that would be.

Ayuki: ''Who knows...

[Sesshomaru was looking at Ayuki's sword knowing he has seen it before in the Tiger Kings Possession 50 years ago...before he was killed in battle...it would seem that this girl is a Princess of his line...]

Myoga: ''Lord Inuyasha you must draw the sword please...and you Lord Sesshomaru you couldn't pull it out could you?

Sesshomaru: ''Do you mean to say Inuyasha can?

Myoga: ''Of course...it was always intended that Lord Inuyasha should inherit it he-he he was entrusted with the Tomb wasn't he? th-that should be proof enough if you ask me...now hurry and claim what's yours...

Inuyasha: ''what entrusted? what Inheritance for all I care he can keep the rusty piece of junk...[He growls and looks up at Sesshomaru still mad from earlier] ''What I do mind tho is all the other stuff...good thing you're in a grave cause you're gonna die...

[Inuyasha rushes at Sesshomaru and slams into the wall from where Sesshomaru was standing after he dodges his hit on him...and he lands behind Ayuki...]

Sesshomaru: ''Now was that aimed at me?

[Inuyasha comes rushing after him again...Ayuki seeing this Jumps out of the way...as he swings his claw at Sesshomaru...but again misses him as Sesshomaru lands behind Ayuki..]

Sesshomaru: ''you fight as though you are still a child.

Myoga: 'You can't fight unarmed the sword...

Inuyasha: ''You shut up...

Kagome: ''Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ''Huh..

Kagome: ''get the dumb sword...Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out right? if you can't hit him in the body hit him in the Ego! hurt his pride...

Ayuki: ''Kagome...stop that you don't want to make things worse down here...

Inuyasha: ''I-I get it I'll do it...if only to see the look on your face.

[He goes over to the Alter where Tetsusiaga is inbedded in it and he pulls on it where the Lighting isn't scorching his hand...]

Jaken: ''N-nooo Inuyasha is immune to the spell that thwarted Sesshomaru.

Myoga: ''I knew it Tetsusiga is fated to become Lord Inuyasha's...

Inuyasha: ''Nny-yyy-aaa-aah-

Kagome: ''Pull Harder draw it out...

[He is still pulling on it and wasn't able to draw it out either...as the light on the sword stops...Kagome and everybody is shocked that he couldn't pull it out either]

Ayuki: ''It didn't come out for him either...How come?

Inuyasha:[To Myoga] ''Yo I couldn't pull the sword out Could I...[He takes Myoga in between his two fingers and squeezes him]

[Sesshomaru was looking at Inuyasha furious at seeing him try getting the sword out and dares to Mock him of it with that stupid mortal of his he rushes tolds him]

Sesshomaru: ''Are you done? I am...

[He pins Inuyasha against the wall and raises his hand as it glows green meaning it is Poison claws]

Sesshomaru: ''I don't think you met my Poison claws...

[Inuyasha was able to dodge Sesshomaru's Poison claws...and runs away from him only to have Sesshomaru run just as fast beside him...]

Sesshomaru: ''Running?

[He then slaps him with his Poison whip...as Jaken comes out of nowhere and tries to attack him]

Jaken: ''Don't worry M' Lord it's all taken care o-

[Ayuki steps in front of him blocking him from attacking Inuyasha]

Ayuki: ''I don't think so...Little Demon...you shouldn't interfere with other people's battles...

Jaken: ''Hmm what do you know...ha..Staff of Two Heads...

[Ayuki takes her hands and blocks the Flames and watches as it dies down surprising the Little Imp]

Jaken: ''Oh no it didn't work...how could you do that?

Ayuki: 'I can control Elements...I thought you knew that about Tiger demons...

Jaken: ''Yeah but only one's of Royal Blood are able to do that...you are of Royal Blood...

Ayuki: ''Hmm I don't think so but I do have the power of the Elements...

[Kagome jumps down from the Ribs onto of Jaken smashing him]

Kagome: ''Hah...you coward...

Jaken: ''Why-y-y you-

Kagome: ''Yu wa-aah

Jaken: ''You stinking human-

Kagome: ''You stinking toad...this human's gonna kick yer-

Jaken: ''Hy aa ah!

[He throws Kagome away with his Staff ...as Kagome climps over to the sword's Alter]

Jaken: ''what's the matter Izzat all you got?

Kagome: ''Damn I'm not even started-

[Meanwhile Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still fighting and Inuyasha goes to attack Sesshomaru when he puts a hand punching his stomach where Inuyasha is just hanging over his hand by his stomach]

Inuyasha: ''Ah-ah..

Sesshomaru: ''The time has come...

[He prepares to attack with his Poison claws as he forces Inuyasha to the ground]

Sesshomaru: ''Die...

Kagome: ''Ha...Inuyasha...

[Just as she goes to run over to Inuyasha she forget she held onto the Swords handle and when she pulled on it...the sword came out...]

Kagome: ''Oops

[Sesshomaru hears this and looks over at Kagome shocked...that a human girl took out the sword...Ayuki, Inuyasha and Jaken are looking at Kagome]

Kagome: ''Sorry it just came out.

Jaken: ''Ah ah ah...How was she able to do that...

Kagome: ''Now what?

[She looks at the sword]


	5. Showdown Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

**Showdown Inuyasha Vs Sesshomaru**

[ Ayuki, Jaken, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are still looking at Kagome after she was able to pull out the sword from the Alter when Inuyasha or Sesshomaru couldn't do it...and Knowing what could be going through Sesshomaru's head...Ayuki goes to stand in front of Kagome and talks with her]

Ayuki: ''Kagome how were you able to pull it out?

Kagome: ''I-I don't now...all I did was touch it and it just came out...that's all I did...

Inuyasha:[To Sesshomaru] Don't look at her look at me...[He claws at Sesshomaru but he dodges and zooms to stand behind Ayuki staring at them]

Ayuki: [She turns around to shield Kagome] ''Hah...

Sesshomaru:[Looking at Ayuki then at Kagome] Just who are you? why were you able to draw the sword?

Myoga: ''I guess he's no longer interested in you and not us aye Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: 'Be quiet...[to Sesshomaru] Sesshomaru! leave her alone! she is not involved in this!

Kagome: ''Inuyasha! [To Sesshomaru] Don't come near me or I will kill you...

Ayuki: ''I..I think I may have a Theory on how she pulled it out...I think it's because she is human she was able to pull it out...like when you touched the sword before...and you're a demon it repelled you from touching it...Inuyasha is half Demon but also half human which may result him in not getting repelled but he still couldn't pull it out because of his half demon part...now Kagome is human...and all she did was touch it and it just pulled out...

Sesshomaru: ''Sounds Logical but How troublesome that she was the one who drew the sword out and not me...you expect me to let her go?

Inuyasha: ''She's only a human girl! Kagome! Hand over the sword to Sesshomaru!

Kagome: [Points the sword at Sesshomaru] No! he couldn't pull out the sword! that means he's not suppose to have it...I will not give it to him.

Ayuki: ''Just give it to him Kagome...don't be stupid

Inuyasha: 'You heard Ayuki shut up...and butt out..

Kagome: ''Butt out...what do you know you're just a...

[Kagome freezes as Sesshomaru looks at her in hatred and she uses the sword in front of her in protection as she hides behind Ayuki]

Sesshomaru: ''Humph Inuyasha...your patients with this Mortal creatures is something else...you protect her even seem to Love her...

[He runs his hand over his hair and walks slowly towards Inuyasha]

Sesshomaru: 'you indulge her...it must be that mother of yours that Human mother...is that what most indures you to them...and a taste from father...His blood effects you as well...I of course bear no such weakness...

[He raises his hand and then turns sharply around to spray Poison at Ayuki and Kagome...she holds her sleeve over her eyes...as Kagome is behind her covered in a barrier behind her...Ayuki cough at the Poison in her eyes but she turns to face the Demon...as Kagome behind her faints...]

Ayuki; ''Kagome...

Sesshomaru: ''So totally useless right. Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: ''[Furious] Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Not just humans [Turns to Inuyasha] Half breeds too.

Inuyasha[ sprints towards Sesshomaru] Iron Reaver soul stealer!

[Sesshomaru flies upwards swiftly and grabs Inuyasha into the air with his fur sash] What makes you think with you're dirty blood that you are my Equel...

[Sesshomaru twirls and spins Inuyasha with his fur sash to the ground like a top. he throws him off and Inuyasha slides across the skull filled ground and crashes onto the ribcage wall.]

Inuyasha:[Struggles up] Damn!

[Sesshomaru continues to whip Inuyasha casually from high up]

Sesshomaru: ''You should now you're station...worthless Half Breed...

[Ayuki zooms over to stand in front of Inuyasha and slaps the Whip away from Inuyasha...making Sessomaru...stop and stare at her]

Ayuki: ''Look at yourself...How can you blame Inuyasha for what you're father and his mother has done...it's not his fault he was born...It doesn't matter who or what you are...Love happens to us all...

Sesshomaru: ''You now nothing of this...get out of my way...or you will die as well...

Ayuki: ''You are just mad because you can't wield the Tetsusiaga...wake up and move on...you just acting like a spoil child right now and it's really getting old fast...

[Sesshomaru rushes at her and swings his claws at her but she has taken his hand and flips him over her head and she lands behind him but he has gotten back on his feet and begins to fight her...She was parrying every move that she knew in her Martial Arts class and this was a little different...as she dodges his whip only to get hit in the shoulder]

Ayuki: ''Ah..Ha...

[Sesshomaru... rushes towards her and Pins her to the side of the Rib...and about to use his Poison claw on her when Inuyasha appears behind him]

Inuyasha: ''Half Breed or full breed to me it don't matter but when you insult my mother that is when I get angry for her sake and nothing else I'm going to make you pay...

[Inuyasha sprints towards Sesshomaru and manages to Punch Sesshomaru's armor on his chest. Sesshomaru looked shocked momentarilly and flies upwards]

Inuyasha: ''this is one for my mother! and this is one for [Leaps and claws at Sesshomaru's chest] Kagome...

[Sesshomaru falls backwards, looking stunned that Inuyasha actually managed to touch him. static emits from Sesshomaru's chest.]

Jaken: ''Wh-why? a moment ago he couldn't hit at all.

[Sesshomaru regins his composure and flies upwards...Inuyasha lands with his fist on the ground...Sesshomaru lands behind him. the armor on his chest cracks shatters into pieces and falls to the ground]

Sesshomaru{ calmly with slight smirk] Anger over a dead memory and that of a dead mortal girl...if that was what it took to make you fight...I would have killed her sooner...

Inuyasha; ''I'll slit your stomach and put them in a bowl when I'm through it's going to be you who wishes that you were dead...

[Ayuki walks over to where Kagome is laying and see's she was waking up shocked...she gets up with the sword in her hand]

Kagome: ''Phew I thought I was a goner!

Inuyasha: ''wh-at?

Kagome[Stands up angrily] Huh? [Points Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru] Hey you! you tried to kill me didn't you? don't think you are going get away with it mister..

[She hands Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha]

Kagome: ''I think this sword has special powers...go for it

Inuyasha: ''How...how come you're still alive?

Kagome: ''Huh? Hmm? [Holds her hands examines them]

Ayuki: ''It's the sword that is what protected you.

[She is standing behind them when Sesshomaru pulls her into his arms...tightly she struggles as around Sesshomaru's feet the skulls on the ground begin to vibrate...

Myoga: ''Amazing...it's true those Claws of Sesshomaru's is deadly poison...it had to be the sword or she would have really died. try it out on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ''Big words from such small vermain...

Ayuki: ''Ah...let go of me..

Sesshomaru: ''No...let us see what the sword can too in the Half breeds hands...I mayself shall be the witness...

[Sesshomaru's eyes enlarge slightly and glare at Inuyasha...a Pink glow emits around Sesshomaru...a vortex of wind starts to surround him...Picking up some skulls with it. he sends a skull towards Inuyasha. which crashes on his forehead..Inuyasha does not flitch. Sesshomaru sends more Skills toward Inuyasha. which hits him at various places...Inuyasha still doesn't move an inch]

Kagome: ''What's his problem what a jerk.

Sesshomaru: ''We'll see if a half demon can weild the Tetsusaiga...

[Ayuki uses this opportunity to leap away from Sesshomaru only to be stuck where his tail is like it's attached to her leg...She gasps...as the Vortex wind grows stronger...Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly enlarge and turn blood red..Which morphs into that of a ferocious dog...His body turns into a pink substance...Ayuki feels her body begin to heat up as she jumps on one of the Ribs..landing on it...as she gasps in pain at the sensations going into her body...the pink substance shoots in the air. it twirls and flies in the air for a while and charges towards the ground. the Pink substance. dissipates. revealing a ferocious huge white doge demon. He lifts his head and growls...He then turns to look at Ayuki who is watching him and gasps as his noise comes towards her and he growls...then she gasps in pain as her chest begins to pound and she falls to her back...and a Blue light appears where she was and it too flew up into the Rips...where once there was a Human Ayuki and Now in her place...was a Giant...Tiger Demon...she looks like a Real Tiger with the Black stripes and black claws on her feet...her tail is a black silkly pillow flowing over her body as a sheild..and on her forehead is a cresent moon...Jaken yells out in shocked]

Jaken: ''It's really true...a Tiger Demon that everyone thought was lost for thousands of years...and she is of Royal blood...

[Sesshomaru stamps his paws violently on the ground as he advances toward Inuyasha and Kagome...]

Kagome: ''He transformed...so has Ayuki...

Inuyasha: ''Now we know there real forms...

[Sesshomaru barks at Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughs]

Inuyasha: ''and just because he coveted the Tetsusaiga...does this sword really have such powers?

[Inuyasha swings the sword at Sesshomaru...and Sesshomaru backs off a little. barking menacingly]

Inuyasha: ''Kagome! Hide nearby.

Kagome: Nearby? where?

Inuyasha:[leaps above Sesshomaru and charges down] Okay! Now show me, Tetsusaiga your power!

[Sesshomaru barks and tries to bite Inuyasha...Inuyasha dodges and hits Sesshomar's back with Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru slams his paw at Kagome but she dodges to the side...Ayuki in her Tiger form charges at Sesshomaru using her claws to scratch him on the side...as he turns towards her...he runs at her and slaps her in the face with his tail...she falls side ways against the wall of the Bones...as Inuyasha lands and the sword vibartes making a ringing sound.]

Inuyasha: ''He pushed me back.

[Sesshomaru slams a paw on Inuyasha but he escapes onto a ribcage bone. Sesshomaru slams Inuyasha again but he leaps away. Sesshomaru attack crushes the bone and a pile of skulls violently. Drool starts to appear around Sesshomaru's mouth. which drips onto the ground, forming poisonous green fumes and melting the skulls on the ground.

Inyyasha:[To Myoga on his shoulder] Hey Myoga! what's going on? this sword can't cut! it didn't even leave a lump!

Myoga:[Packing his belongings into a bundle] Err..well Master Inuyasha...that sword is your father's heirloom. you must believe in its power. [Slings the bundle over his back] and by no means you release it[Hopping] now then. excuse me! [Hops onto the ground]

Inuyasha: ''Why you!

Myoga: ''Turn Master Sesshomaru into Fodder! [Sprints away]

[Sesshomaru is baring down on Ayuki as she stands up to face him...she Roars at him as she spits fire at him through her mouth and then she is running behind the fire ball and then slams Sesshomaru into the wall of the cave...Ayuki then coughs as the Poison gas fills her lungs and she looks up to find an opening in the Cave and Jumps up through the opening into clear air]

Kagome: ''Ayuki...

Inuyasha: ''Don't breath in the Miasma Kagome...

Kagome:''Don't breath it in?

Inuyasha:[Points his sword upwards] Up! escape outside!

[Sesshomaru growls as he gets back up from being jumped on by Ayuki he then dives for Inuyasha several times, who manages to dodge.]

Kagome:[Climbing up the vines on the Ribcage] Inuyasha!

Myoga: [Climbs next to Kagome] Never mind! just climb...those toxic fumes can kill any demon in an instant!

Jaken: ''[Also climbing a vine] Lord Sesshomaru! [The fumes grow higher] there! [Climbs upwards frantically]

Kagome: ''What about Inuyasha will he be okay?

Myoga: ''Um proberly not.

[Myoga shrus with his hands in an I don't know posture. this makes him fall off into the Miasma]

Myoga:[Waving his hands frantically] Huh? ]Climbs up the vine swiftly again] Just leave things to Master Inuyasha for now! we must concentrate on escaping!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

[The miasma grows higher and Kagome gasps as she climbs upwards]

Inuyasha: [Sliding backwards onto the Ribcage wall coughing] Stronge Poison...I can't linger here much longer.

[Inuyasha jumps upwards and falters a little as the fumes get to him. he reaches a vine and climbs]

Inuyasha: [Winces] Damn! my arms and legs are going numb!

[Inuyasha tries to move. a pair of red eyes appear behind hm. it's Sesshomaru. he growls and bites Inuyasha violently. clenching him between his teeth. Inuyasha yells. Sesshomaru glares downwards at Inuyasha and swings his mouth around...making Inuyasha yell in pain

Inuyasha:[Struggling] Even a useless sword like this has to be more Irritating than a mosquito bite!

[Inuyasha pokes Sesshomaru in the eye with his sword. Sesshomaru growls in pain and rolls around. he charges upwards with Inuyasha still in his mouth. Sesshomaru...bursts out of the Ribcage. outside on the shoulder armor of the Skeleton of Inuyasha's father. Ayuki back in her Human form is standing out there with Kagome..]

Kagome: ''Inuyasha.

[Sesshomaur is swinging his head in pain while Inuyasha grabs onto the fur of Sesshomaru's chin. Inuyasha releases his grip and lands on the armor. Sesshomaru swings his head and twitches his eyes. Ayuki is leaning against a pillar still feeling the effects of his poison...as Kagome is hiding behind some bushes]

Myoga: ''Master Inuyasha, now do you see the Power of Tetsusaiga? Now for the finishing blow!

Inuyasha: ''Fool! this sword is as useless as a walking stick!

Myoga: ''are you saying this isn't the treasured sword of your father?

[Myoga folds his arms and ponder for a while and pops back into the bush. dashing across the ground away from the fight.

Kagome: ''He ran away!

Inuyasha: ''Why am I not surprised any way what am I going to do about this sword?

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha all you have to do is find the strength to believe in this sword...all you have to do is find a reason to fight...

[Sesshomaru slams a paw at Inuyasha suddenly...Ayuki dodges away from them..when Sesshomaru slams Inuyasha again and Inuyasha dodges. Inuyasha swings his sword on his paw. but nothing happens. Inuyasha leaps away and lands near Kagome]

Kagome: ''Hang in there. Inuyasha! the first blow worked!

Inuyasha: ''Hah it didn't do a thing.

Kagome: ''but the sword is you're now all you have to do is believe in it just like we believe in you.

[Sesshomaru licks his paw where Inuyasha hit]

Inuyasha: ''How can you keep talking rubbish? I'm hardy, so I'll survive...[Squints his eyes and Mock childishly] but you may end up dead!

Kagome:[Lowers head] is it really...hopeless [Eyes start to tear up]

Inuyasha: 'Well...[looks at Kagome shocked] Hey...did I...[helplessly] Did I make you cry [yells] Don't cry.

Kagome:[Yells back] you expect me to laugh!

Inuyasha: ''No you should shut you and let me protect you!

[Kagome is stunned]

Inuyasha: ''cripes! just stay there and watch. [Slings Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and walks towards Sesshomaru]

Kagome: ''I didn't imagine that did I? did he say he'd protect me...Inuyasha in someway is like his brother but he is totally different then him...

Inuyasha:[Reaches the front of Sesshomaru] Damn! what the heck anyway? [Swings his sword] yeah, yeah Roar, roar to you too buddy...let's do this..[The sword starts to Pulsating. and Inuyasha examines it] Tetsusaiga is pulsing! I can hear it...is this the life beat of Tetsusaiga? it's different...something's changed!

Jaken: ''Lord Sesshomaru! get that half Demon Inuyasha an devour him, head first!

[A Skull suddenly his Jaken on the head]

Kagome:[Throws more skulls at Jaken from behind] He hasn't lost yet! [Thinking] do you're best Inuyasha!

[Sesshomaru charges up into the air and dives at Inuyasha. Inuyasha doesn't move and stares with a determined look.]

Inuyasha: ''I can do it!

[Inuyasha jumps up and cuts into Sesshomaru's front leg...the Tetsusaiga looks different with a thicker and non chipped blade. a Ring of fur surrounds the handle. Inuyash drags the sword upwards along Sesshomaru's front leg and finally slices it off. Sesshomaru collapses onto the ground. a torrent of Blood gushes out where his left leg used to be...he lands right where Ayuki has lands backwards where she won't get smashed...Inuyasha lands and holds up the sword and examines it.]

Inuyasha: ''This...is a fang[swings Tetsusiaga around and laughs] it is a Fang...what an Heirloom the old man left me! Hey Sesshomaru,listen up here we are two brothers fighting over our father's treasure, compared to his Magnificence we're nothing. do you understand? we're battling it out now, on top of our father's body [Laughs] we're nowhere near his equal.

[Sesshomaru growls at Inuyasha viciously]

Inuyasha: ''I don't have any memories of being loved by father! but he chose to hide his fang inside my eye.! and I an't giving up this sword! not to anyone. not ever to my fine older brother!

[Sesshomaru growls and charges at Inuyasha...Inuyasha swings his sword at Sesshomaru's chest, cutting him deeper...he swings again and Sesshomaru falls into Ayuki who was standing on the edge of the Armor He starts to glow and curl up..Ayuki shocked is sucked in transforming into a white glowing Orb...and flies into the distance.]

Jaken:[With many bumps on his head] Lord Sesshomaru! please wait for me...[Runs frantically with mock tears trailing]

[Somewhere in a distance forest...the Glowing Orb that Sesshomaru flew away in lands on the ground hard and busts up as Sesshomaru is laying against a tree and Ayuki falls away from him hard...she gasps as she hits her leg on a rock and scratches it...she looks up to see that Sesshomaru was growling in pain and his eyes were glowing red at her as he calms down...she backs away from such a look of hate and pain...]

Sesshomaru: ''How dare you follow me...you will die...

Ayuki: ''I didn't follow you...when you fell after Inuyasha hurt you you knocked into me and I couldn't escape your White glowing form when you disappeared...

Sesshomaru: ''It's not my fault you didn't get out of the way in time...now what should I do with you now that you're here...

[He is staring her down in such coldness as she backs away from him knowing that he is just too hurt to move...]

Ayuki: ''I..I can heal you're wound...what Inuyasha did was a little over board...and so I can Heal you and replace the arm you have...

[Sesshomaru keeps looking at her in that Serious cold and blood thirsty stare as he considers her words]

Sesshomaru: ''Why would I need a hand from such a Demon as you...If I were you I would fly away from me and never look back because as soon as I'm strong I will go after Inuyasha again...

Ayuki: ''With just one arm...are you willing to fight him like this...it wouldn't have you at your full strength...All I want to do is heal you that's all.

[Ayuki looks away not able to bair looking at such blood eyes staring at her...then she looks back as he leans closer to her]

Sesshomaru: ''So be it...You will heal me but don't think it changes anything between us...as soon as you are done I will Kill you...

Ayuki:[Closes her eyes as she nods] ''Ok...you don't have to Kill me...

[Ayuki puts her hands together over his arm and a blue light flows over her body and on to his body and his left arm begins to shape into a new arm...like he never lost it in the first place...after the healing is done she steps away from him as he examines her work and just as she is backing up he Flies her into a tree with a hand on her throat]

Ayuki: ''Ah...Don't stop...

Sesshomaru: ''You knew the conscious when you decided to help me and now you shall pay...

[Ayuki gasps in shock as he tightens his grip on her throat making Poison go into her throat and she coughs as she can't breathe]

Ayuki: 'I was only trying to help you...we're not enemies...Your anger is with Inuyasha...

Sesshomaru: ''You were helping him fight against me so yes you were...

Ayuki: ''My friend Kagome even though she's...Stupid to try to fight you...I was protecting her...ah...stop...

[Sesshomaru looks her up and down then lets her fall to her knees holding her neck where he was chocking her]

Sesshomaru: ''hmm...you are of Royal Blood and a Tiger demon but you have much to learn for a young one...Don't think you are stronger than me...Next time we meet...you won't be so lucky next time.

[Ayuki gets up then looks at him still holding her throat as she glows pink and she floats away on a Bubble away from him...as he watches her leave...he looks down at his arm then back at her floating in the distance...knowing that next time they meet it will be different between them]

[The Pink Orc flies over trees and hills as she finally makes it back to Kaede's village...and she just lands near the tree where they first met Sesshomaru and Jake when he used the Unmother to trick Inuyasha that she was his mother...she lands and the bubble disappears...up above the trees a dark void opens up and out of the portal came Inuyasha and Kagome]

Ayuki: ''Kagome Inuyasha...you are back...thank goodness...

Kagome: ''Yes...what happenedt you I wonder...you just disappeared when Sesshomaru did?

Ayuki: 'I don't now...when Inuyasha was fighting Sesshomaru...and when he disappeared I was accidentally swept up into his white bubble and then I found myself in a different place...don't worry I didn't manage to see him or anything.

[She lied as she folds her arms and looks kind of angry at what Sesshomaru tried to do with her...all because she helped heal him]

Inuyasha: 'We'll it's a good thing you didn't see him he would have killed you on the spot [He swings the Tetsusiaga around and he was smiling] ''Now that I have this...who knows what can happen next..

Ayuki: ''Well good for you inuyasha now you have to learn how to use it with out swinging it around and hurting yourself with it...and you got to learn it's powers.

Myoga: 'Right she is Lord Inuyasha...there are so many Moves and Tecqnigues you have to learn to weild it.

Inuyasha: ''Oh yeah...I beat Sesshomaru that means I'm quiet capable...

[Kaede's Hut]

[Kagome and Kaede was talking in the hut about everything that happened...]

Kaede: ''So you say that you managed to help Inuyasha get the sword...I must say you continue to surprise me...

Kagome: ''Hmmm.

Myoga: ''My opinion is that she is mortal...because she is Mortal she was able to pull it out of the Alter...remember the sword was made By Inuyasha's father...as a way to protect his mortal mother...

Kagome: ''You're right and that is when the sword reacted...

Kaede: 'Maybe the one who resembles the father is not Sesshomaru but Inuyasha he will be the one to do many great things with that sword.

[Outside]

[Inuyasha is sitting in the tree swinging his sword still trying to figure out how to bring out the huge fang from earlier Ayuki is staring off in the distance just enjoying the peace until Kagome comes over]

Inuyasha: ''Oh come on why doesn't it work?

Kagome: ''Hey Inuyasha...do you want me to tell you...How to use Tetsusiaga?

Inuyasha: ''And when are you an expert?

Kagome: ''Well do you promise to protect me with it forever and ever?

Inuyasha: ''Huh...what are mumbling on about...You're brain is broken or something?

Kagome: ''But you said I should let you Protect me?

Inuyasha: ''I didn't mean it like that if you shut up a minute I will tell you what a sword like this is really should be used for.

[He walks away to stand a little way from her looking at his sword proudly]

Inuyasha: 'Like collected Jewel Shards and making me more powerful [Looks at Kagome irritated] ''I'm sure not going to waste time baby sitting a useless little human like you...

[Kagome looks really mad and walks behind him and is pushing him on the back over to a bridge over looking a small river...and she walks back to the other side]

Inuyasha: ''What are you doing..?

Kagome: ''Sit Boy.

[He falls through the bridge into the water...Ayuki is looking down at Inuyasha amused as he pops his head out of the water]

Kagome: 'It's my fault for trying to teach an old dog a new trick.

Inuyasha: ''What do you mean trick [Kagome walks away mad as Inuyasha waves and yells at her] 'Hey come back here...you told me you know away for me to work my sword.

[Ayuki smiles and giggles to herself at seeing them like this and knows this is going to be a long journey to come in searching for the Sacred Jewel Shards...and knowing that they haven't seen the last of Sesshomaru either has Ayuki really worried]


	6. Traveling Alone With Myoga

**The Quest**

[After Inuyasha managed to defeat Sesshomaru with the Tetsusagia they finally set out on there quest to find the Sacred Jewel Shards...the whole time Kagome and Inuyasha hasn't stopped arguing since...Ayuki was just walking behind them trying to not to be involved with them...but that is not the case]

Kagome: ''Ayuki tell Inuyasha that we can't leave yet...I have a huge final to study for...you know how important this is.

Inuyasha: ''what's more important is finding the Jewel shards that you have broken to pieces...we can't hold back now...were going.

Ayuki:[Sighing in irritation] ''Will you two stop it I'm tired of you two arguing...Kagome you can't go home now because we have come a long way from Kaede's and Inuyasha sometimes you are going to have to compromise with Kagome once in a while when she needs to go home some times...Ok...can you both agree to disagree.

[Inuyasha and Kagome stop to look at Ayuki in awe then they begin to talk to each other again...and yelling...Ayuki fed up she walks ahead of them leaving them behind...she felt something sting her on the neck and she smacks it...to reveal Myoga who was flat from her smacking him]

Ayuki: ''Ah Myoga do you have to do that? I really don't like smacking you.

Myoga: ''I'm afraid I do you're blood is delicious...

[Inuyasha and Kagome finally stop arguing when they see Ayuki has gone ahead of them and was know talking to Myoga...they run up to them]

Inuyasha: ''Why are you here Myoga?...and what do you want?

Myoga: ''I came for Ayuki...she needs to set out on her own quest for the other Sword of her Ancestors...it's very important to find it...and she will be require to do this alone...to test her ability's and strength.

Inuyasha: ''Are you serious?

Kagome: ''what about us..why can't we go?

Ayuki: ''Because this is part of my destiny Kagome just like finding the Sacred Jewel is yours...I must do this...and after I find the sword I will find you again...ok.

[Kagome nods then goes to hug her best friend]

Kagome: ''Be careful Ayuki and don't you dare forget about us.

Ayuki: ''I won't Kagome don't worry so much...[To Inuyasha] ''Good Luck Inuyasha and I will be back.

Inuyasha: 'Ok fine just go already but make sure to call me if you need any help.

Ayuki: ''Sure thing...see you guys later.

[After saying goodbye to Inuyasha and Kagome she walks down a different Path from where Myoga told her to go...she had to pass through the Mountain path and again through the Forest unknown to them that they were headed into a very dangerous Territory...]

Myoga: ''The place we are going is a little ways from here and that the sword is inside a dark cave...it has a Magical seal that only you can break...

Ayuki: ''This sword what does it do?

Myoga: ''Well you already have one sword...it has the Power of Fire and Lighting...the sword we are trying to find it's sister has the Power of Earth and Water...remember you have the power of Elements because of your Priestess Powers...with these two swords you will be able to Produce a lot of Magic.

Ayuki: ''Do you think that I should be going after the Jewel Shards with Inuyasha?

Myoga: ''No but it gives you a Purpose once you have fulfilled it...everything else will be clear in time.

[As they were talking they come upon a dark forest...Ayuki walks through a invincible barrier and was hit by a strong bolt through her body.]

Ayuki: ''Ah what was that? ...It feels like a Barrier.

[Myoga looks back behind them to see a Glowing Purple Barrier that is surrounding the inter forest..and he was shocked and scared]

Myoga: ''Oh no I forgot about this...I'm so sorry Lady Ayuki I put you in danger.

Ayuki: ''what do you mean?

[She gets back up on her feet only to have a sword in her face and a couple of them surrounded her...she gasps as a bunch of demons in Military Armor is standing in front of her...]

Ayuki:[Raising her hands in surrender] ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to cross you border. [Glaring at Myoga who is on her shoulders trembling] ''My little companion here told me the wrong direction.

Myoga: ''Actually Lady Ayuki...this is the right direction that Cave I'm talking about lies beyond this forest...we have to get through it to find it.

Guard1: ''You will not be allowed to trespass through our lands unless our Lord allows it...even if it is by Mistake you will have to come with us.

Guard2: ''Take her weapons.

[The guards search her for any concealed weapons and then takes her sword and bow and arrows]

Ayuki: ''Please take care of my Sword please...it's very valuable to me.

Guard1[Awed about her Innocent Beauty he looks at the sword's grandest then back at her] ''We won't allow nobody to touch your weapons lady

Guard3: ''Lets go...we must take her to our Lord and see what punishments lie in store for her.

[The guards then takes Ayuki by her arms and begins walking her Deeper into the forest...until they come upon a long stair case...there was light up ahead as they finally reached the top...Ayuki was shocked at what she see's...a Castle that is deep in the mountain with Water falls falling around it...everything was so grand and beautiful...The Guards push her forward when she didn't move fast enough she turns to glare at them]

Ayuki: ''Do you have to be so rough...[They push her again] ''I'm going ok...geez.

[The Castle was grand with a village inside the Castle as the Guards led her up more stairs and into the castle where they come upon two double doors...]

Guard1: ''You will wait here while I fetch my lord.

[ Ayuki a little scared and nerves as she waits for them to come back...and then she feels a familiar energy and it almost wanted to run because she knows who the Lord is of the Beautiful Castle...she whimpers afraid as she looks at Myoga]

Ayuki: ''Myoga...why didn't you tell me this is Lord Sesshomaru's Castle?

Myoga: ''I completly forgot Ayuki forgive me for putting you in such danger...

[The guards come back and allows her to enter the Main room that was larger the others...and right in the middle of a Long Table sits the man himself...Sesshomaru and he didn't raise his head until the Guards pushed her forward her knees]

Ayuki: ''Ah...ha.

[Sesshomaru at first was confused at the amount of energy that passed his Barrier and then when the scent got closer he finally realize who it was and then he raises his head to look at the person on her knees before him...He smirks coldly at her as he rises from his seat..and walks around her...the Guard behind her was keeping her head bowed down but only her eyes where watch his every move]

Sesshomaru: ''So it is you...Ayuki...surprised to find you inside my Barrier...[His gaze harden] ''Did you think that you can escape me unnoticed...This is my Territory and you should have never come here...what do you have to say for yourself.

Ayuki: ''I...I Lord Sesshomaru...I didn't know this was your Lands until my companion told me after I passed through your barrier...[She glares at the Flea on her shoulder] ''I was on a quest to retreive something of my ancestors and Myoga told me I had to go passed the forest to get it...you have to believe me I didn't know this place was your's.

Sesshomaru: ''Do you take me for a fool...I think you knew who I was the moment you set foot here...wanting an Audience with me...You have a sense of smell don't you?

Ayuki: ''Yes the moment I set foot here I felt your Magic era and At first I was confused but then whe we came into the Palace it was confirmed...I'm not very good at My senses yet being new to this world...I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru.

[Sesshomaru hardens his gaze at her knowing true Apologizy when he see's one and then he finally has her where he wants her...He wanted another chance to able to kill her...he smiles coldly at her as he steps forward then lifts her chin with a hand on her neck and pulls her to her feet...Ayuki gasps as he tightens his grip a little to give her a taste of who the Strongest one was]

Sesshomaru: ''You're apology is accepted however there is a Price for Trespassing through my lands...You will have to stay here for three days and then you will fight me...do we understand one another?

Ayuki:[She looks at him in shock and then understanding knowing she will have to fight for her freedom] ''Yes I understand...

Sesshomaru: ''Good Now show me what you can do without weapons...

[Ayuki feels him squeeze her neck tighter and then she was just a little tired of being man handled...she puts a hand around his wrist then uses it to flip him over her shoulder...he was surprised to feel her flip him and he lands on his feet...behind her and she is on her feet just staring at him a little calm and nervous at the same time...He raises his hand then watches as it glows green then he rushes towards her swiping at her as she jumps back away from his claws...she uses her own hands to block the hit as it comes towards her head then with her leg she sweeps his feet out from under him...He falls but then gets back up...they were both breathless as they face one another again...Using his speed he disappears as Ayuki uses her sense of smell to locate him...just as she turns around she ducks as he swings at her from behind...she rolls over away from him as he kicks and hits at her...he hits her in the face then her stomach...Ayuki gasps in pain but then getting angry...she punches the ground and an Electric wave flashes out towards him and hits him in the chest knocking him backwards...He hits the wall painfully and he holds his chest from where the Lighting bolt hit him...He was surprised she got a hit in and looking at her she was also injured...He was feeling a little Shocked that a Female could actually take him on in a real battle...and there evenly Matched...He sinks to his knees as he narrows his eyes at her...as she comes over to him]

Ayuki: ''I've wounded you bad...I can heal that for you.

[Sesshomaru again narrows his gaze at her needing her to step back before he will hurt her..and he wanted to hurt her]

Sesshomaru: ''I will not allow you to touch me...I can heal myself.

Ayuki: ''I know you can...but it won't be a fair fight if that wound on your chest doesn't heal.

[ Ayuki bends down on her knees even though she was afraid of him...and knowing he has every intention of killing her makes her afraid but she didn't want him to die...she didn't come here to kill anyone.]

Sesshomaru:[He see's compassion in her eyes and he lowers his gaze over her body seeing the wound he left for her on her chest as well knowing that both of them is going to need to heal] ''Fine you heal me and I shall heal you.

Ayuki:[Nods in agreement] ''Ok it's fair.

[She puts her hand over his wound on his chest...a blue light comes through her hand and over his body and the wound healed like it was never there...and as soon as it healed...Sesshomaru looking at the wound and was a little relieved then he looks at her Vulnerable enough for him to kill her...He slams his body in to her's knocking her on her back...he straddles her waist and puts a clawed hand up ready to strike her dead...Ayuki was afraid as she looks at Sesshomaru and he was about to kill her...then something powerful came over him as he looks down on her...He was aroused as he sits on top of her...feeling her under him and knowing she was at his mercy and he can do anything to her...because of her goodness...his eyes turn back to normal then he Pulls aside her neck line to see the wound he inflected and it was poison...He leans his head down and licks her wound...she gasps and closes her eyes at the new feeling that came over her...just as he got done healing her...he jumps to his feet...as she jumps to her's and they just looked at each other in wonder and curiousity...but Sesshomaru who has never felt such urges for a female before was not going to allow one girl to turn his life up side down...he uses his fluff on his shoulder and wraps it around the girls waist...then brings her to his face...He was full of anger]

Sesshomaru: '' You saved my life so I owe you...but don't think I will ever do something like that for you...you have two days in my prison and then you will fight me again and next time I will kill you.

[He throws her into a wall and knocks her out...then he looks at his guards who has watched the whole thing and what they saw shocked them...that there Lord would harm someone who saved their life...]

Sesshomaru: ''Take her to a room where she won't get out and don't feed her anything not even give her water...she will learn her place.

[The guards nod as they lift the unconscious girl in their arms and walks out of the room]

[What he did was a little harsh even he knew he had rules that he made...that when someone saves a life or done something to not harm him they should be set free but she was different...something about her was making him...want her he had tons of women who were after him for his title and wealth but this girl didn't want that...He is going to have to learn more about her before he kills her...but looking at the way he treated her all because she saved his arm and now his life...makes him question his sanity]


	7. Prisoner

**Prisoner**

[ Ayuki's Room]

[The Guards carry the girl into the empty room and put her on a small bed and then they turn to leave accept one...who looks behind him at the young beautiful girl...wondering why she was affecting him so...He felt sorry for her because she naively stepped on to this land by mistake and instead of Lord Sesshomaru being merciful like he knew he was...He is keeping the girl as a Prisoner He sighs in sadness as he leaves and locks the door]

[Ayuki groans as she wakes on a hard surface seeing she was in a small room with a Small bed...and no windows except for a Small one that was on top of the tower...she looks around then runs towards the door and finds it locked...she struggles to get it open...but it was no use...She falls on her knees frustrated...]

Ayuki: ''why is he doing this to me...I didn't do anything wrong...all because I help heal his stupid arm...he wants to Kill me over his stupid pride...Arrogent Bastard...Myoga where are you?

[She searches desperatly for the small demon...but didn't find him anywhere...she was hurt at his abandoning her]

Ayuki: ''Myoga...Please where are you?

[Still no answer...Panicing she backs into the corner of the room looking everywhere for him...until she feels him on her shoulder]

Myoga: ''I'm here little Ayuki

Ayuki: ''why did you leave?

Myoga: ''I was trying to get Sesshomaru to listen to me...but he is not giving up on his sentence...I've never seen him act so merciless.

Ayuki: ''I don't understand what I did wrong...all because I healed his arm from where Inuyasha cut it off...[She yells out] ''I'm sorry ok I'm sorry I saved your life there is that what you wanted for me to tell you I regret saving your life...

[The Doors were slammed open and Sesshomaru with his eyes bloody red see's her..Ayuki scared looks at him..]

Ayuki: ''Oh my god.

[Myoga looks at Sesshomaru and finally realizes why Sesshomaru has been acting the way he was...He yells out to Ayuki]

Myoga: ''Ayuki you will have to run for your life...He is not thinking straight because of the Full Moon...He is not himself...RUN.

[Ayuki looking at Myoga then at Sesshomaru so afraid but determined...she shimmers where Sesshomaru can't see her and she jumps over his head and out the door...running...she hears a Roar sound coming from behind her as Sesshomaru realizing his prey is running from him...He runs after her]

[Ayuki runs passed guards and other Demons and outside of the castle they didn't realize she escaped from the castle because she was invincible...She got away into the forest..not hearing anything...Myoga has disappeared on her again...she looks around to find the Barrier then she runs the other direction where she was headed before she was captured...but just before she makes it out of the barrier...Sesshomaru appears in front of her...and a shock wave knocks her off her feet...she screams as she lands on her back...Sesshomaru was feeling so much Hunger and Desire for this Girl in front of him...a part of him was desperately trying to stop him because he didn't want to take her in this way...but another part knew this was coming the moment he met her again...His eyes turns red again and then rushes to her...she screams out as he takes her in his arms and throws her over his shoulder...then flashes away from there...Ayuki was so afraid and full of confusion on why her life was like this...why is this happening to her...she didn't want to die in this Era]

Ayuki: ''Sesshomaru...let me go...

[Sesshomaru found the place where he wants to take her then he puts her down on the ground...then he disrobes himself...as she backs away from him...looking at him in shock and fear her fear was driving him towards her more]

Sesshomaru: ''You are Mine...

[Ayuki gasps in shock as he again rushes towards her but she dodges him and then she finds her ankle in his hand and she's knocked on her stomach...then she feels a hot breath on the back of her head...she closes her eyes and then turns to look at him...feeling something like a drug come over her...as he rips her leggings off...she starts to feel so hot and full of hidden desire...Sesshomaru Pulls her hips back towards his and caresses her body with his...to keep her restless]

Ayuki: ''Sesshomaru...Not like this...not this way...Myoga...where are you ...Help me.

[Sesshomaru leans his head down towards her and inhales her scent...and he was rubbing against her and opening her shirt to take her breast in his hand when he felt a Prick on his neck...then he regains his full Consconsoness..Then he backs away to see Ayuki laying on the ground with blood on her clothes from where he scratched her and her shirt was open to reveal creamy skin and her hair was down and wild around her and tears coming down her face...as realization came over them]

Sesshomaru: ''What have I done?...[He flashes away from her until he was outside...Ayuki puts her clothes back on then she follows him...seeing him with his back to her] ''Tell me Ayuki what did I do?

Ayuki: ''Well after you had your soldiers put me in jail...you came in the room looking very terrifying and then you chased me out of the castle...and when I tried to reach the barrier...you jumped me then you were about to force yourself on me...I don't know what happened?

Myoga: ''Lord Sesshomaru...you were in your Demon state...it was your time of the mouth and somehow Your demon side took over and tried to look for a Mate and somehow found Ayuki instead...you came very close to taking her.

[Sesshomaru sighs as he closes his eyes still feeling his demon clawing his way back out demanding him to take what's his...but he gained control of him...He looks at Ayuki still disabled from him attacking her and the blood on her clothes was because of his claws...He should feel a little ashamed but somehow he didn't somehow he knew somehow she was the one that would become his bride because his demon part desires her...He walks towards her...watching as she backs away from him...but he stands in front of her]

Sesshomaru: ''I Apologize for my disrespect...since you Apologize for trespassing on my lands...I decided to let you go free...I'm not the kind of Demon that allows anyone to trespass on my lands without at least knowing there intentions...and you came here looking for your families Treasure...that lies in the caves beyond here.

Ayuki: ''Yes...I have come through when Myoga said that the cave lies a little ways from here...I didn't know this was your land until I sensed you the last minute...Please now I didn't mean to cause you any trouble...

[Looking at her as he finally comes to a decision...he turns his back on her and then turns his head to look at her]

Sesshomaru: ''You shall stay the night at the castle in a new room and tomorrow you shall leave to go find your Heirloom...I will no longer stop you.

[He looks at her in such desire that she shivers with it as she follows him back to the castle...He leads her to a room that he found for her letting her enter before him then he leaves her to look around seeing it was a lot bigger then the cell and there was clothes in the wardrobe the she can use while she was there...and there was a Hot spring to her left...she sighs in relief to be able to take a bath and heal her wounds...taking her new clothes into the bath she manages to strip down until she was naked taking down her hair until it falls down to her butt and her tail...she steps in and winces as the hot water stings her wounds...then she sighs in bliss that she can finally get a bath...washing her body with lavender soap and putting it in her hair...after she got done with her bath she gets out and dries herself then...she goes to bed...feeling better knowing she won't sleep on a hard bed in the Cell..]


	8. The Sword Of The Wind And Earth

**The Sword Of Earth And Wind**

[Ayuki's Bedroom]

[Finally after a restful night sleep..Ayuki wakes up to find that it's morning and it was time for her to leave...she gets up to find that her weapons are on the bed and some new clothes...she gets up to look at them...it was a Light Blue Kimono with silver and white flowers on the shoulder there was black leggings to put on underneath the skirt and it has Wide sleeves flowing down to her wrists...around her waist is a sash that flows down to her ankles making it look like a skirt but it isn't around her waist was sheath for her sword...and she puts her bow and Arrows on her back...she puts up her hair in a Pony tail...when someone knocks on her door]

Servent: ''My lady...The Lord Sesshomaru will like to see you know...

Ayuki: ''Ok I'm coming...

[Looking at the bedroom one last time...she follows the servant down the halls and made back to the Throne room where Sesshomaru is waiting with his back towards them]

Sesshomaru: ''So you are ready to leave are you?

Ayuki: ''Yes...I have a quest to continue and as soon as I'm done I'll join back up with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: ''Humph Inuyasha...why would you want to travel with him I will never now?

Ayuki: ''He's a friend and it's because of the Sacred Jewel shards I want nothing to do with them but if it helps my friends out then I'll be happy to do just that until I find what my purpose here is in this time.

[He turns around to look at her...when a small yell was heard behind her...she turns around to see Jaken]

Jaken: ''My Lord I've managed to find you. [He see's Ayuki and was shocked] ''My Lord that woman from before who saved your arm...why is she here?

Ayuki: ''It's been a Misunderstanding here and I made a mistake by entering Lord Sesshomaru's lands without his Permission and so I had to remain a prisoner for three days...now it's time for me to go.

Sesshomaru:[He glares at Jaken] ''Jaken your duty is to serve me not ask me what I'm supposed to do...now come we will Go with Ayuki to her destination so she can get what she needs then leave in peace...

Jaken: ''Forgive me my lord.

Ayuki: ''Are you sure you want to come I know you must be super busy?

Sesshomaru: ''I've been wanting to see that sword of the Tigers for a long time and knowing it's secrets could actually help me one day.

[Ayuki nods and then waits as Sesshomaru passes her then she follows after him as well as Jaken]

[ Walking back down the huge stairs until they are finally heading to the direction that she wanted to go...seeing everything from water falls...rivers and a Lake that came to pass...she was truely in awe of such a beautful stretch of land]

Ayuki: ''Lord Sesshomaru...your Lands are just Beautiful...

[Sesshomaru hearing this made him smile a little knowing that his land pleased her made him want to do more things to please her...and one day he will and more.]

Jaken: ''This land has been passed down through generations from Lord Sesshomaru's father before him...truely a Grand place for all Dog Demons to Rule...someday that Line will continue on even grander.

[Jaken has watched his lord for a while since he left the Castle and it seemed that the Lord was interested in the Girl and knowing she was beautiful made him blush as well...]

[ The area they came too was full of Caves and Mountains as they finally came to the end of the Barrier...just up head was the Cave that Ayuki needs to go]

Myoga: ''There it is Lady Ayuki the cave of all your Fore fathers...

[Ayuki startled looks at her shoulder and glares at him]

Ayuki: ''Myoga...where did you come from?

Myoga: ''I've been with you all along...you just haven't noticed...besides I've been just as excited as you when you finally come to this cave.

[Sesshomaru keeps walking until they pass through the barrier it didn't affect him because it's his barrier but he hears a Gasps come from Ayuki as she passed behind him...seeing her grab her heart as Electric shocks goes through her body...but it soon goes away as they stop before the Caves...he lets her pass him as she stands before the Barrier]

Sesshomaru: ''I've brought you all the way here...you shall find what you're looking for as soon as you step through the cave barrier and once you do it will break and then we can follow you.

Ayuki: ''Ok...I'm going...

[She walks into the cave and through the barrier feeling like it was home as she see's a Huge Statue of a Tiger against the cave wall and in it's Paw was a stone slab with a Sword in it's sheath it had a Blue halt and Gold ribbon falling off the handle...she goes to put her hand through and at first gave her an Electric Shock like Sesshomaru's Barrier did but she was relentless and then tries again and this time...the Barrier breaks around the cave and she grabs the Sword...she smiles a little as she pulls the sword out of it's sheath and as she did...the sword was a Fang just like her other sword around her waist...she smiles a little at the feeling of completion that came over her...she then puts the sword back in the sheaths..then walks back outside...to find that Sesshomaru and Jaken were gone...she looks around for them...and then see's them walking away back into the Barrier...she watches them leave almost in sadness but mostly knowing this was the end of the truce between them]

Myoga: ''Lord Sesshomaru has his own Task to do...your's has finish and another must begin...you must go back to Inuyasha...with these two swords nothing can hurt you know...you are truly A powerful Princess...in your own right

Ayuki: ''Thank you Myoga...let's go back.

[ After journeying back through the Barrier and knowing Sesshomaru knows its her passing through she didn't look back because she knows they will meet again...as she travels back to Inuyasha and the others while she has been doing what she has been doing Inuyasha and Kagome has a new friend in the Group Shippo the little Fox Demon and that they helped him beat the Thunder brothers...let the story continue on ]


	9. Miroku

Miroku

[ On The Road]

[After everything happened with retrieving her Ancestors Sword and meeting Sesshomaru again almost getting killed by him...Ayuki is know traveling back the way she came to meet up with her friends Inuyasha and Kagome...things were suddenly looking up when she senses something up ahead...

[it's like a Jewel Shard...but how is it that I'm sensing it when Kagome can...no matter I have to find it and retrieve it...the jewel seems to be coming from the woods up head...just when I was about to head straight to it...something jumped out in front of me...I gasps at what I'm seeing]

Ayuki: ''Ah...a giant spider...Ah...

[Stepping back as it approaches me...then I see it behind his back...there's something wrapped in a web and it was moving...then I make a decision and decided now was a good chance to test out my new sword...but before I could reach for it...the spider struck at me...and I dodged it's legs running and jumping over them...and I leap in the trees to circle around him...then I jumped in the air on his back and drew my sword and killed it in a Red slash on its body and I watch as the spider burned to ash...but before it was dead...I caught the bundle in my hands watching the spider turn to ash...then I'm setting the web down and then unwrap it and inside is a Small Flying squirrel I was so in awe of it that it was scared and ran up the tree and it dropped the jewel on the ground...I picked it up then look up in the tree to see the squirrel on the limb looking at me]

Ayuki: ''Wait don't be afraid I won't hurt you...remember me I saved you from being eaten by a giant spider...you were lucky little guy...

[The squirrel looked at me in a curious way then it jumped down in front of me then started sniffing me on the boots]

Flying squirrel : ''Thank you for saving me...

Ayuki: ''Ah...you can talk..?

squirrel: ''Of course I can I'm a flying demon squirrel..my name is flit

Ayuki:[Smile on my face as I sit down on my knees in front of him] ''Whoa this is great it's nice to meet you Flit...My name is Ayuki...I'm a Tiger demon priestess.

Flit: ''Nice a Demon Priestess who would have thought that I see someone like you around...Hmm I'm wondering maybe we can be traveling buddies...since I have nobody else to take care of me...

Ayuki: ''Are you sure...isn't this forest your home?

Flit: ''Yes but there hasn't been a lot of food here and there are no others like me for they were killed by that Spider demon...I have no one else.

Ayuki: ''Oh I'm sorry...tell you what I can take care of you...would you like to come with me?

Flit: ''Yes I would love to come with you...Thanks.

[Flit smiles and runs around excited then he jumps on my shoulder and rubs against my face...I giggle because his fur was so soft]

Ayuki: ''Hmm...then it is settled...we are going to find my friends...they are traveling now to look for more of the Sacred Jewel shards.

Flit: ''The sacred Jewel...so you are part of the group that I saw pass through here...strange little bunch...one is a Half Demon...another is a girl with strange clothes on and there is a small Fox demon traveling with them now.

Ayuki: ''Whoa a Fox demon they must have been very busy...ok we will go back that way until we find them.

[We kept walking through the forest and out to the open road when I come a upon a guy just standing in the middle of the road...with his staff pointing on the ground...he must be a Monk...and I was about to pass him when he pulls his staff up and blocks my way...]

Ayuki: ''Hey what are you doing?

Miroku: ''Oh I'm so sorry...I've been traveling through here...and was wondering if I can find a place to stay...and then I spotted you a very beautiful woman...

[He steps towards me and holds my hand in his...the way he was looking at me was kinda creeping me out]

Miroku: ''My dear you are the first woman I passed since that Town I came through and no woman has beauty such as your's...can I ask you a favor?

Ayuki: ''yes What is it?

Miroku: ''Would you be the mother of my children?

Ayuki: 'Are you nuts...how dare you ask me that.

[I place my hand on his shoulder and elecrated him in the butt...and he falls down on his butt...I turn around and walk down the left path...Miroku sits up and rubs his back side...then he runs after me...I still wasn't looking at him as he walks beside me]

Miroku: ''Forgive me It's just that you are such a beautiful woman someone I have never seen and you just came out of no where...

[He spots something on my left wrist it was a bracelet with a sacred Jewel shard around it]

Miroku: ''Excuse me but where did you get the Jewel Shard?

Ayuki: ''I got it off a Giant Spider demon that threaten to kill my new small friend here.

[Confused on who she is talking about then a small face appeared at his face and he was shocked]

Flit: ''that's me Flit...I was captured by the demon and on it's back of the spider...there was the jewel shard and then my lady here destroy him with just a slash of her powerful sword.

Miroku:[He looks at me in a curious way] ''That would have been amazing to see...tell me Lady are you a Demon?

Ayuki: ''I'm a Tiger Demon and a Priestess...My name is Ayuki.

Miroku: ''I'm a Monk called Miroku...it's nice to finally meet you and a Demon priestess how unique...

[Night time has fallen and I find that I didn't just have one companion now but two...a monk and a Flying squirrel demon...we came upon a Hot spring and it was time to settle down for the night]

Miroku: ''Oh a Hot Spring...we can surely get a benefit from this...would you like to bathe with me...?

[After he said that I look at him with a glare and flat out told him no...and he shiver with the look I gave him and he smiles]

Miroku: ''Ok I get the hint...I'll just go behind that rock over there...

Ayuki: ''Good...and you better not peak at me...

Flit: ''I will make sure he doesn't bother you Ayuki...

Ayuki: ''Thank you Flit..

[Flit flys off my shoulder and follows the Monk into the other side of the Hot spring...I take off my clothes and put a towel around my waist and then steps into the hot water...I sigh in bliss as I settle down in it...taking out my shampoo and body wash and begin to take a bath...it was then I felt another Jewel shard and this one was bigger...confused...I look around when out of the bushes ahead of me...came three people...that I was very familiar with]

Ayuki: ''Oh...Inuyasha, Kagome...you are here?

Kagome: ''Ayuki...oh thank god...

[Kagome and Inuyasha run over to the Hot spring as I sit down on a rock facing them...]

Inuyasha: ''We were wondering where you were after you left...it seems you were trying to find us...

Ayuki: ''Yeah I followed your scent Inuyasha up until I came upon this place...and I felt I can rest for the night and find you in the Morning...but it doesn't look like I need that...now...

Kagome: ''Ayuki you have a jewel shard around your wrist...?

Ayuki:[I lift my wrist and show it to them] ''Oh yeah I found this on a Giant spider demon that came across my path...I managed to save a squirrel demon from it...Flit should be around here some where...

[Flit runs through the trees and then lands on my shoulder making me jump a little but then it rubs its face against my face again making me giggle]

Ayuki: ''This my friends is Flit...he's the flying squirrel that I rescued...and now he goes with me everywhere I go now.

Shippo: ''Wow He is so cute...

Ayuki: ''Oh and who might you be?

Shippo: ''My name is Shippo I'm a Fox Demon.

Ayuki: ''nice to meet you Shippo I'm Ayuki...I'm a Tiger demon and Priestess.

Shippo: ''Tiger Demon that is something else...

Inuyasha: 'Well now that we are back together I guess we can use this place to spend the night then start out in the morning...

Ayuki: ''that's great...I'm done with my bath Kagome if you would like to use the Hot Tub now.

Kagome: ''Of course I do...and if you can put the Shard you found into my bottle I would be so grateful...

[Kagome gets ready to strip down as Inuyasha, Shippo and I walk away...I grab my clothes and went behind the trees to put them on...Black leggings, White Hakama shirt with Sleeves flowing down to her wrists and Black boots...I put my hair in a Pony tail and then I walk back over to Inuyasha and sit down...I look at Flit wondering about the Monk]

Ayuki: ''Hey Flit what happened to the Monk?

Flit: ''He left after he saw your friends...I don't now where he went after that.

Ayuki: ''It's okay I guess at least he isn't around to bug me.

[Miroku has been spying on the group for a bit when he hears another girl in the group and see's she was naked in the hot spring]

Kagome: ''Oh yeah!

Miroku: ''Another girl...? she wears a shard of the shikon jewel! and they're...I mean it's huge!

Kagome: ''Don't you even think about peeking at me!

[Miroku ducks behind the rock in the Hot Spring...when he thought she was talking about him but she wasn't]

Inuyasha: ''Don't flatter yourself. I got no interest in looking.

Kagome: ''Oh? is that so? well fine then!

[Ayuki is rubbing Flit on his stomach and it seems he likes it as I turn to look at Shippo who was undressing himself...Inuyasha grabs his tail before he could get in the hot spring]

Inuyasha: ''Hey! why are you getting undressed?

Shippo: ''Give you one guess.

Inuyasha: ''Oh no you don't!

Shippo: ''Oh! you wanna come? Wait...how come you and Kagome spend so much time together...and yet you never seem to bathe at the same time?

Inuyasha: ''Listen kid! [Blushing at this kids questions] remind me to explain it to you when you're a bit bigger.

Shippo: ''I guess that means you haven't gotten very far with Kagome yet right?

Inuyasha: ''Uh...

[I was giggling at seeing Inuyasha so tongue tied and he was blushing]

Shippo: ''I dunno what that means but no one seems to be willing to answer I wonder why?

Ayuki: ''Shippo...it's because it's not for kids to know about right now maybe when you are older someone would tell you all about Girls and Boys...

Inuyasha: ''Yeah like she says...maybe when you are bigger to understand it...you little twerp.

Shippo: ''Hey...

[Kagome is walking through the water and sits down at a huge boulder...and then sinks her head in the water until it's up to her eyes]

Kagome:[Thinking] Okay so maybe I'm not the beauty that Kikyo was...! Hm?

[She see's something moving behind her and grab a piece of her hair]

[Hearing Kagome scream...Inuyasha and I get up to run over to her...only to find some monkey's were pulling on her hair and that was for the reason for her screaming...Inuyasha gets boulder on his head as Kagome hits him with it because he is seeing her naked]

Kagome: ''I'm fine okay? just go away!

Shippo: ''Monkeys...

[Miroku is watching from behind the trees and sighs to himself in disappointment as the girl was taken...and he puts on his robe]

Miroku: ''She's with another man. too bad...I hate having to resort to violence.

[He walks over to talk to a Raccoon Demon who was waiting for him and he hits him on the head with his staff]

Hatchi" Ow! Allow me to explain...I merely wish for a guarantee.

Miroku: ''I told you that you'd be compensated.

[Next Morning]

[We all set out on finding more jewel shards as Kagome and Inuyasha are once again fussing over what happened last night]

Kagome: ''C'mon can't ya try and see the humor in it? So I bonked you on the head you saw me naked, so...can't we say we're even.

Inuyasha: 'I saw nothing.

Kagome:[To Ayuki who is walking ahead of them] ''He did right?

Ayuki: ''Kagome can you give it a rest all ready.?

Shippo: ''I was looking somewhere else.

[Up above the cliff side that the four of them were walking on Miroku and Hatchi are watching them]

Hachi: ''So...it's the fellow in red you want me to attack?

Miroku: ''Right meanwhile I shall make off with the girl.

Hachi: ''I don't get it. why go to all this trouble when you could use your powerful right hand...and have the jewel in a matter of seconds?

Miroku: ''Don't be a fool..surely you know better than that. if I use this hand everyone in the vicinity would die.

Hachi: ''How could I have forgotten.? well I hope you won't let this get out of control.

Miroku: ''You can count on it my friend.

Hachi: ''Nyah

[Hachi jumps in the air and transform into his other form which is a giant yellow creature that fly's]

[ Sensing something coming there way...they look up to see Hachi coming down the mountains at them..]

Hachi: ''I have come for you!

Kagome: ''Ah!

[Leaping over the demon Ayuki grabs on to Kagome as the Demon hits Inuyasha...who is falling down the side of the Mountain]

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha!

[ A Hand grabs at the back of Kagome's shirt and drags her over his lab and he is riding on her bike...Ayuki seeing this runs to catch him]

Ayuki: ''hey you Monk come back here...

Miroku: ''No can do Lady Ayuki...

Kagome: ''What do you think you're doing?

Miroku: ''Fear not young lady. you have no reason to doubt my intentions I am a simple monk. a Monk who desired a jewel shard and got himself a young woman in the process.

Kagome: ''what am I a consolation prize...

[A Little tired of this Monk...Ayuki speeds up and stops in front of the Monk and he crashes into me...I take him by his arm and pins him to the ground]

Miroku: ''Hey you don't have to be so rough...let me go.

Ayuki: ''Not until you give back my friend and the Jewel shards you stole from her...

[Miroku looking at the Girl in front of him...seeing her Look so dazzling and strong even though what he is about to do will hurt her...he takes a sutra and slams it into her shoulder making her scream out ...he then jumps up and runs away with the bike...]

Kagome: ''Ayuki...oh no...

[Looking down at my chest seeing the sutra stuck as I remove it with ease even though it hurt at first...it was because I'm a Half priestess is the reason it didn't hurt much]

Kagome: ''Ayuki are you ok?

Ayuki: ''Yeah I'm fine...are you?

Kagome: ''Yeah...

[Inuyasha comes running up to them with Shippo]

Inuyasha: ''Hey what was that guys deal with his hand and that demon..

Ayuki: ''He was after the jewel shards he must have tried to take Kagome so he can take the opportunity to take them.

Inuyasha: ''Damn him...let's go after him...

[Running beside Inuyasha as we run to find the Monk who stole the Jewel shards and The bike from Kagome...]

Inuyasha: ''that lousy thief! I'll find him yet! he can't have gotten to far!

Ayuki: ''Knowing him he probably stopped in the next village to look for girls...

Inuyasha: ''Hmm I'll hunt him down Ayuki don't you worry...

[They arrive at the Village and Ayuki, Kagome and Shippo are waiting as Inuyasha sniffs the guy out]

Kagome: ''C'mon Inuyasha what's taking you?

Inuyasha: ''get off my back.

Kagome: ''Well hurry up people are staring!

Inuyasha: ''There's a lot of smells here to sift through all right?

Villager: ''Is he some manner of beast.

Villger2: ''The man, woman and boy are odd enough but look at the other strange girl with strange clothes...is she a demon?

Kagome: ''Who me?

Inuyasha: ''See how it feels?

Kagome: ''Hey maybe he never even came through here.

Ayuki: ''He's here all right Look over there...[Pointing over at a brothel..I see the bike parked on the side]

Kagome: ''My bike...

[Miroku was sitting in the middle of the floor as Girls dance around him...]

Girl: ''Would anyone like to dance?

Miroku: ''So much for their claim for having beautiful Geishas...I would have been better off drinking with the badger...

[Inuyasha marching down the hall way...he slides the door open...as Kagome and Ayuki appear behind them]

Inuyasha: ''Gotcha!

Kagome: ''Busted bike thief!

[Standing behind Kagome as Miroku who looked shocked at seeing the two girls walks over to grab on to Ayuki's hands]

Miroku: ''I'm so glad you're here! its too good to be true! you're a real sight for sore eyes!

[Inuyasha looks at Miroku touching Ayuki after what he did to her earlier and he clutches his claws and swaps at him making him back up from her]

Inuyasha: ''I'll give you sore eyes!

Miroku: ''You again! I should have figured...

Inuyasha: 'Yeah you should have! but I guess not all of us are blessed with good looks and brains. don't suppose you'd be interested in handing over that jewel fragment you stole from us?

Miroku: ''A Gem such as this does not belong in the hands of a demon.

Inuyasha: ''Oh Yeah...

[Miroku runs out of the back of the house as Inuyasha gives chase...Following after him Ayuki, Kagome and Shippo run after them..]

Inuyasha: ''Come back and fight like a man.

Miroku: ''I will not fight a senseless battle...

Inuyasha: ''Is that so? it's all a matter of opinion! Hyaa.

[He jumps in the air and takes out his sword then rushes at Miroku who has blocked the Tetsusaiga with his staff]

Inuyasha:[Thinking] he blocked the Tetsusiaga I knew it he's no ordinary Monk...

Miroku: ''You will be punished if that's what you insist on.

[They pull back from one another as they each look at the other]

Inuyasha: ''Humph! you are no Monk!

Miroku: ''I go by the Name Miroku'' and yes I am a Monk who works to aid the common man...

Villagers: ''Be ware! a Monk is about to slay the demon!

[Finally catching up to Inuyasha Kagome, Shippo and I stop to watch the two face off]

Inuyasha: ''Aid the Common man? you're nothing but a sleazy robber! now give us back our shard of the shikon Jewel...we went to a lot of trouble getting it and we're not going to lose it now.

Miroku: ''Touching speech I know you went to great pains to collect this gem. but trust me it's in better hands with me Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: 'So you knew who I was all along?

Miroku: ''Was it that beautiful companion who called you by name or the young fox?

Kagome: Uh...he can't be all bad if he has such good taste!

Shippo: ''Snap out of it Kagome! he stole your jewel from under your nose...

Ayuki:[Sighing in frustration] Enough of this ..

[I thrust my hand out towards Miroku who is sent flying backwards as the Jewel shard floats out of his hand and to my hands and I catch it...by the surprise and shock on everyone's face]

Miroku: ''How did you do that? give that back.

Ayuki: ''Nope...you stole it from us so it's not your's...

Kagome: 'How did you do that?

Ayuki: ''it's my magic Kagome...I've been practicing a lot with it...

[Inuyasha smiles in triumph as Ayuki proves to be on their side every day...he then points his sword at Miroku]

Inuyasha: ''Looks like you lose.

[Miroku leaps up and runs out of the village...yelling at the villagers]

Miroku: ''Villagers take heed! for your own safety! distance yourself from this place!

Kagome: ''Huh?

[Inuyasha runs after Miroku and watches as the monk comes to a stop at the edge of the village and he holds up his hand]

Miroku: ''Hmm

Inuyasha: ''End of the line! this time victory is mine! [He notices the Monk holding out his hand] His hand!

Miroku: ''This may come as something of a surprise but I'm a very sore loser.[He takes the beads off his hand and thrusts his right hand out towards Inuyasha] ''Wind Tunnel.

Inuyasha: ''What? it's just like back at the cliff! what is this wind?

[All over the wind seems to be sucking everything in it's path...Ayuki is holding on to a tree as Kagome and Shippo are behind a building]

Villagers: ''Run quickly! we'll be drawn to our deaths

Ayuki: ''His hands just like a black hole! it's sucking up everything!

Shippo: ''We'd better escape from here while we can!

Kagome: ''we have to stop him...but how?

[Remembering when Miroku shouted at the villagers to leave the place for their own safety]

Kagome: ''He warned the villagers because he doesn't want to hurt any humans...

Inuyasha: ''Can't let go...

Miroku: ''Surrender while you can! if you get sucked in you'll never come out alive.

Inuyasha: ''No way! I'll be too busy hacking your right hand off to surrender!

Miroku: ''My hand will pull you in sword and all! [He looks behind Inuyasha and see's Kagome floating in the air towards his hand] ''Huh?

Inuyasha: ''Kagome!

[Miroku stops his hand putting the beads back around it as Kagome flies into him knocking them both on the ground]

Ayuki; ''Kagome!

[Running over to Inuyasha as he walks over to Kagome and Miroku...seeing her wake up from being knocked out]

Kagome: ''Ow my head...[Looking at Miroku's hand with the Prayer beads] Those prayer beads...they're what seals off his hand...he stopped it on his own meaning he can't be all that bad.

Inuyasha: ''Kagome! are you crazy? you could've gotten yourself killed!

Kagome: ''I wouldn't have done it if I'd had any doubts. with a hand that powerful he would've killed us a long time ago if he wanted to. let's at least give him a chance maybe he can lend us a hand.

[While she was talking Miroku was pretending to be knocked out as he moves his right hand and touches her butt and caress it]

Kagome: ''Hey! hands off! Grr...[She jumps away and jumps into Inuyasha's arm] ''I was wrong kill him!

Ayuki: ''You just blew you're last chance!

Miroku: ''Settle down and let me explain!

[It was late afternoon as Ayuk, Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha are sitted around Miroku listening as he tells his story]

Miroku: ''I too am in search of the sacred jewel my purpose is to find and eliminate a terrible demon. by the name of Naraku.

Kagome: ''Naraku?

Miroku: ''Yes and it was this same demon who left me with this cursed hole in my right hand.

Ayuki: ''What sort of demon is this thing?

Miroku: ''He's very wicked and is thought to devour people but otherwise I know little of him but m grandfather battled Naraku long ago in his youth it was over fifty years ago. their battle ensued for years. and each time Naraku appeared before my grandfather he took the form of a different human.

Kagome: ''He was a shape shifter seriously?

Miroku: ''The last time he appeared before my grandfather he took on the form of a beautiful woman...my grandfather had great spiritual powers but unfortunately as fate would have it...

Ayuki: ''Don't tell me he was a Lecher.

Miroku: ''Remarkable intution! Naraku pierced my grandfather right hand with his sacred religious seals and managed to escape.

Naraku: ''The Abyssal hole that I have cures you with shall be passed down to your children and their children as long as I live each generation shall thus be cursed until no one remains.

Miroku: ''Each year the hole in my hand becomes bigger and the wind ever more powerful unless I defeat Naraku I myself will eventually be devoured by the hole

Kagome: ''In other words it would kill you?

Miroku: ''Yes and I am prepared to accept that fate if such was truely my destiny. but in the mean time I must continue trying to stop Naraku. The Sacred Jewel of the Four souls vanished fifty years ago and is now scattered into many tiny shards...Knowing Naraku he is certain to attempt to gather fragments in order to strengthen his own malicious power. I'm sure of it...I know because Naraku once came close to Getting the Jewel fifty years ago in doing so...he slew the Priestess Protecting it...

[Inuyasha hearing this was shocked at hearing this and stands up]

Inuyasha; ''You say he killed a Priestess?

Miroku: ''That's right.

Inuyasha: ''He must be the demon that disgused himself as me and struck down Kikyo!

Inuyasha:[He takes Miroku's shirt and demanded from him answers] Miroku you say this Naraku takes on all kinds of different forms right? what does he look like know?

Miroku: ''Calm down if I had that information I would have slain him long ago myself

Inuyasha: ''I will hunt down Kikyo's killer and avenge her death.

Ayuki: ''If we keep looking for the Jewel fragments I'm sure we will find Naraku sooner or later...

Kagome: ''Let's search for the jewel shards together.

Miroku: ''I'm used to traveling by myself then in the company of others.

Kagome: ''Yeah but if we don't act fast you're a goner right?

Miroku: ''My dear Kagome are you troubled by this wretched fate of mine?

Kagome: ''Sort of!

[Miroku grabs Kagome's hands and holds them]

Miroku: ''The do me this good turn will you? I wish for you to bear me a son.

Kagome:[Shocked] And why would I do that?

Miroku: ''If for some unforeseeable reason I should fail to destroy Naraku I should like my son to carry on the family mission...

Inuyasha: ''Hands off priest...your only family mission is lechery...don't you ever lay a hand on Kagome or Ayuki again.

Miroku: ''Oh I beg your pardon.I thought you no more than a companion but Apparently you are in love with Kagome...

Inuyasha: ''You've got it all wrong! she's just a Jewel Detector!

Kagome: Humph is that all I am to you? How could I forget you have a thing for dead girls! Whom should I help out? Miroku's a lot nicer then Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ''You wouldn't dare!

[Up in the tree...Ayuki, Flit and Shipp were watching the scene] as they eat some food]

Shippo: ''I never want to grow up.

Flit: ''Hmm I'm glad I don't have to deal with this any time soon...

Ayuki: ''You said it you two...I wouldn't be in any hurry to grow up.


	10. Curse Ink Of The Hell Painter

**Cursed Ink Of The Hell Painter**

[ Next couple of days...the group that now includes...Miroku the Monk who has recently gave us useful information that finally puts an end to what happened to Inuyasha and Kikyo...they find themselves at a battle field with dead corpses all over the place]

Shippo: 'I've never seen so many bodies...Must've been some battle..hate to see what the other guys look like...

Kagome: ''What a surprise another battle field full of bodies in the warring states era...

Ayuki: ''No this is no battle.

Kagome: ''Hm.

[Kagome see's Ayuki stand over on the right just looking at the bodies confused]

Inuyasha: ''Yes she's right something's not right no blood I can't pick up the scent of blood.

Miroku: ''It must be the work of some demon...and a very strong one to have wrought this destruction. which must mean it possesses a shard of the Shikon jewel.

Inuyasha: ''Let's get one thing stright...I have no intention of teaming up with you! or of sharing any jewel shards with you!

Miroku: ''So each man for himself.

Inuyasha: ''Yes exactly!

Miroku: ''Then I shall take my leave of you now...better for us to compete from afar.

Kagome: ''Are you sure you want him to leave Inuyasha?

Flit: ''Too bad he was starting to grow on me...

Ayuki: ''Hm where did Inuyasha go?

[They each hear a man yell out]

Man: ''Help! Demon!

Kagome: ''Eek!

[They run over where they heard the man scream and see that Inuyasha has a hold on him trying to sniff the letter in his hands]

Inuyasha: ''Is this ink the scent I was picking up?

Man: 'No I must deliver that letter for my master!

Kagome: ''SIT BOY!

[Inuyasha falls face down in the dirt...as the man takes his letter back and runs]

Inuyasha: ''what'd you do that for?

Kagome: ''you were pestering the poor guy why were you picking on him?

Inuyasha: ''He was giving off the same smell of ink as the battle feild. if I can track down the source it'll probably lead us to the demon.

Shippo: ''The demon...or anyone who happens to have a letter at hand.

Inuyasha: ''You have a better plan or shall we use mine and fine the Jewel before Miroku?

Kagome: ''what do you have against him any way?

Inuyasha: ''So now you're telling me you like that lecher?

Kagome: ''yeah I do!

Inuyasha: ''Huh?

[Up the Hill]

[ Deciding to get away from Inuyasha and Kagome's constant arguing I walk over to a hill with Flit who was also glad to get away..]

Flit: ''those two never quit arguing do they?

Ayuki: ''No ever since they met that is all they do...

[using my senses to get the smell of the Ink from the battlefield I continue walking towards the direction when I hear my name being called looking over my shoulder to see Inuyasha and Kagome running towards them]

Inuyasha: ''Hey where do you think you are going? were you leaving without us?

Ayuki: ''I'm not going to stand around and listen to you and Kagome argue all day...we have things to do...if you are going to keep fighting I'll go with Flit to find the Jewel shard and meet back up with you when I'm done.

Kagome: ''No..no we will stop fighting...I just don't think it's good idea to split up...

Inuyasha: ''Hate to say it she's right...come on.

[ I shrug my shoulders as I continue to walk ahead of them not realizing someone was watch them from the shadows...and focusing on one person...Ayuki]

[ Forest]

[ A Man is standing on a tree limb in a Baboon pelt just staring in the night with purpose as he comes up with a plan...as he watches the group of Inuyasha and his gaze is looking at Ayuki...the tiger demon and feeling the amount of Power coming from her...and that her Beauty was unlike any other...]

Naraku: ''Humph...I shall take the Beautiful Tiger Demon as my own...Nobody will come in my way of her power being with mine...

[He laughs to himself at the images of what he will do with her once he gets his hands on her]

[Nighttime]

[ Laying a little ways from Inuyasha, Kagome and Shipp I was just looking up at the stars just thinking about things as I started to feel tired...then I go to sleep...it's been a while since I've managed to get any good night sleep not since...leaving Sesshomaru's Castle...a couple of moments later...I was being awoken by Inuyasha who was shaking me hard]

Ayuki: ''Ah Inuyasha what is wrong with you?

Inuyasha: 'Come on get up we have keep moving.

[Tired of just moving for no reason but to find the Jewel Shards is just getting on my nerves]

[we walked for hours until we came upon what looks like a man that just came from the river Inuyasha has caught up to him]

Inuyasha: ''Excuse me...mind answering a few questions.

Kagome: ''Look he's picking on some guy again.

Shippo: ''six innocent peasants down hundreds of thousands to go...

Artist: ''I warn you I'm powerful! I mean...I am merely a second-rate artist...!

Inuyasha: ''An Artist? answer me this little man...why is it you reek of ink and fresh human blood?

Artst: ''Release me!

Inuyasha: ''Come back here!

[The artist runs away from Inuyasha then he takes out one of his scrolls and throws it out towards him and the picture of a demon becomes real...]

Ayuki: ''A Demon!

[The artist runs away]

Kagome: ''What's going on? is that guy a demon? no I'm sure he's just a human...

[Ayuki comes up beside Inuyasha and looks at the demon as it uses a weapon at them and slashes it on them...Ayuki moves out of the way as Inuyasha jumps back and then gets out his own sword and then kills the demon by slashing through his body...]

Inuyasha: ''They say size isn't everything...

[Ink comes pouring out of the demon and it goes all over me and Inuyasha...I groan as the ink made me feel so dirty...Inuyasha was smelling it and gagging]

Inuyasha: ''What the...? blood and black ink?

[He faints as Ayuki looks over at him feeling a little light headed too but I couldn't afford to faint when Inuyasha needs there help.

Kagome: ''Inuyasha...get a hold of yourself.

Flit: ''His nose is so sensitive the smell of ink and blood got to him!

[ After making sure that Inuyasha was okay to travel they managed to follow the trail of the Artist...to a Large Mansion...Finally making it back to salvation...Miroku was already there talking to the King and his daughter the princess that he saved from the Ink Demons]

King: ''Monk...I am indebted to you for saving my daughter I hope you will forgive my men for their eariler rudeness.

Miroku: ''You need not thank me and I bear no grudge toward your men but I fear the danger has yet to pass. Indeed the princess would undoubtedly be safer if she were stay here with me...here in the same room sharing the same bedding.

Inuyasha: ''He's at it again and I suppose you'll need to search her robes while you're at it too you pervert!

[ We pull up to the castle where the Monk and the King was sitting in the room..]

Miroku: ''If it isn't my dear friends...Ayuki, Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome: ''Miroku did the ink demons pass through here?

Miroku: ''I suppose but I didn't realize they were made of ink...

[ Everyone was all settled down in the same room as Miroku as they are talking about the Artist]

Miroku: ''The artist can manipulate the demons?

Ayuki: 'yes but he isn't a demon...he's human.

Miroku: ''Very troubling for a human to have such strength he must be drawing on the power of a jewel shard.

Ayuki: ''Yeah that's what we've been thinking too.

Miroku: ''So...how do we stop an artist who has the power to bring his demons to life?

Shippo: ''I've seen the Shikon Jewel give people some incredible powers before...but bringing paintings to life? [He looks at Inuyasha] 'Inuyasha don't you want to join the others in forming a plan?

Miroku: ''Is something the matter?

Inuyasha: ''Leave me alone!

Kagome: ''Can't you get over it and work with Miroku this once? what can I say the guy is so jealous!

Inuyasha: ''Why would I be Jealous? [He looks back at Kagome shocked as he see's Miroku take her hands]

Miroku: ''You're faith in me is strong. so you least can sense my pure intentions?

Kagome: ''Sure that and the fact that you have some jewel shards! there's two oops nope! looks like three!

Miroku: ''You have the power to see the shards...

[Inuyasha seeing them and he hears the Miroku has the jewel shards comes over to them]

Kagome: ''Sit!

Inuyasha: ''Will you stop doing that...

Miroku: I collected these shards on my own taking them would make you a thief!

Inuyasha: ''thanks for spelling it out! any way who are you to call me a theif I happen to remember a certain someone who made away with Kagome's shards!

Flit: ''Oh Kagome isn't the only one who can see the shards...Lady Ayuki has that power too.

[They all look over at a silent Ayuki who was sitting on the porch by herself after the arguing started]

Kagome: ''We know that she has incredible powers but I didn't now she can see them too.

Inuyasha: ''That means we would be able to find them that much faster!

[Closing my eyes at hearing this as I decided to go get a little bit of sleep saying good night to them all I head down to the room I'll be sharing with Kagome...as I enter the room to pull out my bedding something about the room didn't sit well with me as I turn to see something in the corner...a pelt..shocked when the pelt all of a sudden leaps at me...rolling away from it only to have it cover me...I was trying to get it off me when a Face appears in front of me...scaring me...]

Ayuki: ''What? ..who are you?

Naraku: ''That is not important now...all I need you to know right now is that I will come for you...Your powers as well as your body will be mine...

Ayuki: [His face gets closer and closer to mine and I use my claws to slash at his face when I see that my covers came off of me I leap to my feet when I see that the pelt is gone and that it was only a dream...I gasps in a long breath as I've never felt such a fear before then a man comes behind her and back heads her then pins her to the wall] ''What are you doing?

[Inuyasha hearing Ayuki scream came running in the room seeing that she was against the wall with a man's hands around her throat..he leaps at the man knocking him down]

Inuyasha: 'Get your hands off her you creep..

Man: ''The master wanted us to get your friends Jewel shards...then he himself went with his men to look for the Artist to retrieve his

Ayuki: ''You know the whereabout's of this artist...tell us where he is?

[Ayuki pulling on her clothes and armor then grabs her weapons she runs out of the house...as Inuyasha follows behind her with Kagome and Shippo]

Inuyasha: ''Keep on going Ayuki we will catch up.[ thinking] The demons are created by the power of a jewel fragment! mere mortals cannot possibly defeat them!

[Running towards the rest of the warriors that were surrounding the artists home He was inside creating more Paintings of Demons]

Artist: ''I have an infinite number of soldiers at hand! and they can be replaced with the stroke of a brush! Come my loyal demons of hell!

[ He throws out his scrolls with the Paintings on them and all the demons come out in a hoard going towards the soldiers and killing them]

Solder's: ''Halt! run! they're slaughtering us!

[Ayuki runs up the hill and uses her Wind and Earth sword and strikes it against the ground as Vines comes from the ground and wraps them around some demons killing them as Inuyasha slashes them with his sword]

Shippo: ''Don't slay them or the noxious fumes will overcome you again!

Inuyasha: 'what will you do? Just watch!

[He again slashes at the demons and each of them desolve into black Ink falling all over him, Kagome and Shippo]

King: ''you saved me young man you shall be compensated.

Kagome: ''Phew someone needs a bath!

Shippo: ''Inuyasha..! [Inuyasha suddenly faints from the Fumes of the ink] ''Don't say I didn't warn you!

[More Demons started to come at them as Ayuki slashes at them then taking out her two swords and combines them together to create a powerful barrier around them as Miroku comes to help]

Miroku: ''Stay behind me friends this wll be dangerous. I'll unleash the Wind Tunnel!

[He opens his Wind Tunnel and they watch as the demons were sucked in..]

Artist: ''What's this? he's pulling in all my demons!

[Sucking all of them...Miroku then feels a pain in his right hand and he falls to the ground]

Ayuki: ''Miroku?

Miroku: ''I have never drawn in so many beasts in one attempt. if I might just rest a bit..

Inuyasha: ''Oh great! I knew we couldn't depend on him!

[Just out of the hut of the Artist he comes busting out of the House riding on a giant dragon demon...with two heads]

Kagome: ''what now? He must have made another demon!

Inuyasha: ''I'll get him!

[The demon flys down and almost hits Kagome, Miroku and Ayuki as they rolled out of the way]

Kagome: ''ungh yahh!

Inuyasha: ''Kagome...can you tell me where the fragment is?

Kagome: [She looks over the Artists body and finds a Pink glow in the bamboo pot] In the bamboo inkpot on his waist!

Inuyasha: ''I'm on it! [Jumping on top of the demons body] Oh! how could I have forgotten this? hey Miroku you'll never impress anyone with those flashy antics!

Artist: ''Miserable wretch! be hold

[He rolls out another scroll and watches as more demons came out and rushes towards Inuyasha]

Ayuki: ''Look out Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ''Isn't that trick getting old?

[He punches and kicks the demons away as he runs up the body of the serpent demon]

Miroku: ''My! what do you call the techinque he's using?

Kagome: ''Its called whaling on them.''

Inuyasha: ''All right! I finished that group off! now hand over the jewel before I lose it!

[One of the two headed Dragons turned their heads to shoot a ball of fire at Inuyasha and he is covered in it]

Artist: ''You underestimate me! the flames of my hellfire shall burn you to the bone!

[Inuyasha still alive and kicking runs up the body of the dragon still with flames over his body]

Inuyasha: 'this is it...take your last chance to surrender...

[The artist was confused and scared on how Inuyasha survived his flames as Inuyasha is getting closer to him]

Inuyasha: ''Maybe one day I'll die at th hands of someone stronger then me but they won't be human!

Artist: ''Stay back! you cannot have the jewel! it is my last chance at happiness..

[The artist jumps off the Two headed Dragon as Inuyasha takes out his sword and slashes at the ink pot]

Inuyasha: ''It's over!

[Falling to the ground and the Artist rolls down the hill until he hits a tree..then he see's all his Ink has all been spilled]

Artist: ''My Ink! my ink has all been spilled! [He takes his sword and cuts his wrist open then points it in the air] Hear me Ink! I give you my blood! drink well and fill yourself! feast on my life blood.

Inuyasha:[He looks as the Ink fly's down towards the Artist] That fool

Artist: ''All mine I shall never let anyone take you!

[He then realizes what the Ink is doing killing him...as he gasps]

Artist: ''Gah..my blood...the Ink did not fuse with my blood...it devoured it! Help Me!

[The ink continues to feed from the Artist until he is no more the a puddle of blood on the ground]

Inuyasha: ''The fool! the ink devoured him!

Kagome: ''what a terrible way to end!

Ayuki: ''You're telling me the Artists ambitions must have turned the Ink into a parasite...Imagine risking having his blood sucked dry rather than parting with a jewel fragment...he paid for his foolishness with his life.

Miroku: [Thinking] the Jewel shard I worked so hard to win is evil...I dare not even touch it.

[ Ayuki picks the shard up and watches as it purifies...Miroku is stunned by this as he turns to see her pick it up]

Ayuki: '[She hands it to Inuyasha who is shocked] ''Here take it...this is yours.

Inuyasha: ''Whoa you are giving it to me just like that?

Kagome: ''Hey...it should go to Miroku he did his share of the work too remember.

Miroku: ''It's okay why don't you keep it...

Shippo: ''Good thing someone's grown up.

Miroku: [Thinking] Amazing Ayuki purified the evil shard just by picking it up! there is more to this young girl then meets the eye.

[After a long night of fighting the Artist and his demons the group continue going on their journey]

Kagome: ''So...you'll really come with us Miroku?

Miroku: ''Gladly journeying in the company of two beautiful women is so much more enjoyable!

Kagome: ''Oh my!

Inuyasha: ''Humph!

Miroku: ''And despite Inuyasha's appearance he's really not such a bad fellow.

[Inuyasha looks over at Ayuki seeing her walking a little ways away from them wondering why she has been so distant from them lately...and hope they will find out soon what's going on with her...]

Kagome: ''Miroku's right Inuyasha could have killed the Artist and ended the trouble with one blow...instead he spared the man's life and went straight for the ink pot...yeah I guess Inuyasha's all right...I just might tell him one day if the time is ever right.


	11. Naraku And Sesshomaru Join Forces

**Naraku and Sesshomaru join Forces**

[ The Wilderness]

[ A Group of Murders were riding on their horses with things they stole from villages like bags of rice and Wine]

Man: ''Look at these bales of rice!

Man2: A Respectable haul wouldn't you say cheif?

Chief: ''Who would have thought that tiny village would have such a large store house?

Man: ''Let's hurry out of this area. they say when the sun sets the monsters come out around here.

Chief: 'What kind of outlaws are you running from little goblins?

Man2: ''Chief look up ahead...

[ Up head of the outlaws is a someone standing in the sun and they can see the Man's shadow on the ground]

Chief: ''That's no demon! it's only a human!

Man2: ''a human with armor and weapons!

Chief: ''Kill him and take his weapons!

[Just as they said all that the man turns towards them and a claw comes from out of his long sleeve and he's flying towards them and he kills the men with his Poison claws...clearly the man is Sesshomaru...as he lands on a rock seeing all the men desolve in the Poison]

Jaken: ''Once again you made quick work of them! very impressive Master!

[Sesshomaru is looking down at his arm seeing that it has been wounded from a previous battle and it was kinda hard to use it...]

Jaken: ''Does your arm still hurt my lord...

Sesshomaru: ''Open your eyes fool...of course it does...I just need to find a healer to take care of it.

Jaken: ''It's all your brother's fault...if he would have given you the Tetsusaiga none of this would happen

Sesshomaru: 'Even if I were to use this arm I would still have trouble moving it...

Naraku: ''A Vexing problem isn't it?

[Sesshomaru turns to see a Huge Baboon behind him...and by the smell of him he's wearing the pelt like a cape]

Naraku: ''If I am not mistaken you are the elder brother of Inuyasha...Lord Sesshomaru are you not?

Sesshomaru: ''should I know you?

Naraku: ''I am someone who like yourself despises Inuyasha...for he keeps me from getting what I desire...forgive me but I happened to overhear your conversation just now. perhaps I can be of assistance. might I suggest that you employ this arm!?

Jaken: ''Have you lost your sense? clearly that is the arm of a human!

Naraku: ''Yes..this arm belonged to a human...but embedded in it is a shard of the Sacred Shikon Jewel.

Sesshomaru: ''The Shikon Jewel?

Naraku: ''Should you choose to employ this arm the Jewel shard will enable you to wield the Tetsusalga Inuyasha's fabled sword. the sword is known to work for te benefit of man. at present. a demon such as yourself is unable to even touch the Tetsusaiga..

Sesshomaru: ''You mentioned something of despising Inuyasha tell me do you intend to use me to exact your revenge?

Naraku: ''yes.

Jaken: 'How dare you exploit my Master?

Sesshomaru: ''Interesting...I shall accept the arm from you.

Jaken: ''Master please reconsider!

Naraku: ''Oh and one other thing...Travling with Inuyasha is a Powerful tigress Demon who has the power of a priestess...I want you to bring her back to me...for I desire her Power and much more...and this Hive [Giving him the Hive] Take this hive you shall be able to make good use of it with certainty...

Sesshomaru: [His eyes widen at the mention of the Tiger Demon] ''What do you want with her?

Naraku: ''Her powers will serve me well and having her in my bed would also be another reason...give her to me and everything you wish will come true.

[Sesshomaru hardens his gaze as he takes the Hive and puts it in his sleeve]

Sesshomaru: ''I should know the name of the one I make a pact with.

Naraku: ''My apologies call me Naraku...

[After walking away from that vile thing called Naraku Sesshomaru felt himself at a lost to what to do..of course having the chance to touch the sword once more...gave him a rush but another thing that really Angers him is the fact that Naraku wants the very thing he is hunting...Ayuki]

[ A Village]

[ Laying down on her bed Ayuki is trying to shut her eyes to everything around her still feeling her Emotions all over the place...and the fact...that ever since she got back with Inuyasha it's just been alot of Heavy emotions being poured on her and she can feel them.]

Kagome: ''Oh this is much better then sleeping in the forest! We'll have a hot meal. a bath then climb under our nice crisp sheets and have a good rest for a change!

Inuyasha: ''Well excuse me for making you sleep in the wilds all the time!

Kagome: ''Touchy! touchy! what's with you these days?

Shippo: ''I imagine he's put out because coming here was Miroku's idea...

Flit: ''with food like this who cares who idea it was?

[Inuyasha looks over at Ayuki still feeling a little distance from her as he crawls over to her seeing her with her eyes closed]

Inuyasha: ''Ayuki are you feeling ok?

Ayuki: 'Yeah I'm just tired that's all.

Inuyasha: ''You've been distanced lately too...Have we done something wrong?

Ayuki: ''No...it's my powers have grown a lot lately..since I've came back to you guys...I have a power called Empathy I can feel other people's emotions and sometimes they make me feel so uncomfortable...like when you and Kagome keep fighting I can feel that and it's why I Move away at times...it's not to get away from you guys...

Flit: ''whoa we understand...it's tough being a Priestess and a Demon at the same time..

Ayuki: ''Yeah I guess you can say that...

[ Just then Miroku comes into the room after talking to the Head Man]

Kagome: ''Hey how'd the Exorcism go?

Miroku: ''Uneventful now I am ready for some relaxation.

Inuyasha: ''Hold on Miroku I'm still puzzled about your powers.''

Miroku: ''Yes...[He gets a surprise when Inuyasha suddenly gets in his face]

Inuyasha: ''when ever we're looking for a place to bed down...you suddenly detect an ominous cloud hanging over whatever seems to be the finest tavern in the area how is that?

Miroku: ''Oh you noticed? they say a falsehood is sometimes th expedient path.

Kagome: ''I was beginning to suspect!

Inuyasha: ''Geez! you're shifter than I thought?

Miroku: ''Partake in my share of the spoils and your opinion of me will soften...!

Shippo: ''Dumplings yay!

Inuyasha: ''You're as bad as he is!

Ayuki: ''Calm down Inuyasha.

[Sensing something coming as well as feel the ground under her feet move as Flit jumps in her arms]

Ayuki: ''What is that?

Flit: ''I don't like the sound of this!

[The candles go out and the room darkens as the sound gets louder...]

Inuyasha: ''whatever it is it's big!

Miroku: ''Yes let's run.

Inuyasha: ''What? no way you can't just eat and run!

Miroku: ''If the demon is truly big then we are no match for it! it's irrational and impossible and against my religion...

[Ayuki looking over at Kagome as she feels the sacred Jewel shard]

Kagome: ''You feel what I'm feeling Ayuki?

Ayuki: ''Yeah it's a Jewel Shard and it's approaching us very quickly!

Inuyasha: ''Oh! well...we've never had them bring us the jewels before.

Miroku: ''I suppose if there's a jewel involved I could make a little effort...

[They run out of the Inn and down the hill to see people running from the Demon that's coming...a Huge claw comes over the hills and slams down on one of the houses stopping when the Demon's appearance shows up...and it looks familiar as it stops and looks down on them and there on it's shoulders is Sesshomaru and Jaken]

Inuyasha: ''Sesshomaru!

[ Sesshomaru seeing Inuyasha he saw red and jumps down from his perch and holds up his claws and it glows green as he slams in the ground in front of Inuyasha and the others...Ayuki coughing as the vipers went everywhere she runs over to the others the was hiding]

Sesshomaru: ''As usual you are slow to take action little brother.

Inuyasha: ''To what do we owe this visit?

Sesshomaru: 'Spare me the feigned innocence. I'm here for the Tetsusaiga of course...[He turns his gaze towards Ayuki who is standing over by the rest of the group and he sharpens his gaze as he stares at her for a moment]

Inuyasha: ''Haven't give up on it yet...huh? [He looks over where Sesshomaru is staring and he's looking at Ayuki he was furious] ''Stop staring at Ayuki and fight.

Sesshomaru: ''Hn..

Miroku: ''They know each other?

Kagome: ''He's Inuyasha's brother! but he isn't a half demon like Inuyasha he's the real thing!

Ayuki: ''so hes still after the Tetesusiga last time he couldn't get it to work for him...wait why would that have changed...?

Sesshomaru: ''Draw your sword or will you surrender it now without the need for a battle?

Inuyasha: ''No way! this time I'll take off much more then just one of your arms!

[Inuyasha leaps through the air at Sesshomaru trying to hit Him with the sword...but Sesshomaru was disappointed that he wasn't using the swords true powers]

Sesshomaru: ''Such a pity I see you have yet to unleash the full power of the Tetsusagia.

Inuyasha: ''Oh yeah? we'll see about that!

[Sesshomaru rushes over to Inuyasha and grabs his sword wrist ]

Sesshomaru: ''Such pitiful swordmanship the little man is having trouble holding his sword!

[His claws turn green as his nails burn Inuyasha's wrist]

Ayuki: 'It's his poisonous Nails! Inuyasha's flesh is burning.

Sesshomaru: ''Your wrist or the sword which will be the first to drop?

Inuyasha: ''It won't be the sword!

[Inuyasha using his strength to push Sesshomaru back still holding his wrist in his hand]

Kagome: ''He overpowered him!

Inuyasha: ''I'll slit you in half!

Sesshomaru: ''You should have surrendered.

[He jumps away from Inuyasha and uses his green whip at Inuyasha and watches as the sword flies out of his hand and lands over to where Ayuki is standing...shocked...Ayuki goes over to it...when Sesshomaru lands in front of it and grasps the sword in his hands with his left arm...Ayuki was shocked where did he get the arm...and she thought that she healed it]

Inuyasha: ''Impossible!

Kagome: ''But...he shouldn't even touch the sword!

[Sesshomaru pulls the sword out of the ground then slashes at Ayuki with the sword...who rolls out of the way so she won't get hit...seeing a huge powerful blast go through the ground]

Ayuki: ''Whoa..

Inuyasha: ''But Sesshomaru is a demon why is he able to take hold of the Tetsusaiga..?

Sesshomaru: ''I'm the Tetsusaiga's rightful owner. stand back as I demonstrate it's true power!

Jaken: ''I shall summon all the demons down from the mountains...Go Forth!

[The giant demon hits the mountain with his hand and everyone watches as demons came flying out of the spot where the Giant demon hit]

Sesshomaru: ''Witness this and learn from a master...with one stroke I shall slaughter 100 demons!

[With the slash of the Tetsusaiga a Powerful blast flashes out and towards the demon's destroying them in one swoop...everyone was shock]

Inuyasha: ''No that can't be...!

Shippo: ''The Mountain...

Miroku: ''He slayed the monsters but also split the mountain.

Sesshomaru: ''Now do you understand? this sword forged of our own father's fang reigns supreme...the Tetsusaiga cannot choose it's owner...but perhaps now you a mere half breed realize that you can never master it!

Inuyasha: ''Damn him!

Kagome: ''Inuyasha [Running down to Inuyasha]

Ayuki: ''Stop right there Kagome...[To Inuyasha] ''I know you are not going to just stand there Inuyasha...fight get out there and win your right to wield that sword...

[Inuyasha looks at Ayuki who was looking a little furious..that Sesshomaru would cheat to get this sword]

Inuyasha: ''He has the sword he will kill me...

Ayuki: ''He got this sword by cheating...[She looks at Sesshomaru with anger as he looks at her in fascination and anger as well] ''Using a human arm to hold that sword and I thought you were better then that but I guess I was wrong...

[Sesshomaru hearing this from her knowing that she may be right but this was his chance to have this sword and he would have done anything to get it...now looking at her was a more powerful prize that he will have for himself...he rushes over to her standing in front of her pointing the sword at her throat]

Sesshomaru: ''You dare to stand up to me...Tiger demon you would learn your place...

Ayuki: ''What place is that?

Sesshomaru: ''You will learn soon enough...that you will bow down to me before this night is through...come to me Ayuki...

[Ayuki looking at him like he is crazy then she gets angry and rushes him with her own sword and they were easily matching each other...then she jumps back and points her sword at Sesshomaru's feet and made a Vine wrap around his feet...he was surprised and full of rage as she had him in a trap of the earth sword...he slashes at the vines and makes his way back over to her...using the Tetsusaiga's power and it almost hits her but Inuyasha pulls her away]

Inuyasha: ''Be careful Ayuki don't get yourself killed.

Ayuki: 'I won't be Inuyasha...you must fight to get your sword back...don't give up on it.

Inuyasha: ''I won't...

[Miroku steps in front of them holding his arms out ]

Miroku: ''I can listen to this no longer...I must put an end to this foolish sibling rivalry.

[Sesshomaru stares at the Monk who is standing in front of his Prize then remembers what that Naraku told him]

Sesshomaru: ''that monk...

Jaken: ''Naraku spoke to us of a certain monk..could this be the same young man?

Naraku: Journeying with Inuyasha is a young monk he may prove to be even more troublesome then Inuyasha himself.

Jaken: ''He looks no more troublesome than any other mortal! My Lord allow me to finish the Monk off! no sense in wasting your energy on such a feeble opponent!

Sesshomaru: ''As you wish I shall obeserve.

Jaken: ''Onward! crush them all!

Miroku: Move back! Wind Tunnel..

[Thrusting his right hand out with the Wind Tunnel...towards Sesshomaru...and he was surprised at this as he takes the sword and plants it in the ground holding on so he won't get sucked in]

[ Ayuki is watching the huge Demon get sucked in then seeing Kagome and Shippo cheering for Miroku but knowing sooner or later he is going to have to stop to rest...Sesshomaru is thinking about the Hive then he takes it out and looks at it]

Sesshomaru: ''We shall see if Naraku is correct...

[He throws it up in the air and watches as bees come out and flies towards Miroku's wind tunnel...

Kagome: ''Wait they're not being sucked in they're flying at him!

Miroku: ''What are these? [he was feeling sick all of a sudden when pain hits his arm and he backs away...] ''Inuyasha...you'll have to take over.

Ayuki: ''Miroku?

Inuyasha: ''what've they done to you?

[ The bees were still flying towards everyone as Ayuki uses her Sword of Fire and water to create a barrier of fire...causing the insects to die at the contact of the flames Sesshomaru seeing this was just intrigued by her Magic...Inuyasha flys out of the barrier and kills the rest of them with his blades of Blood]

Inuyasha: ''Blades of blood

Miroku: ''The insects have poisoned me with there venom.

Kagome: ''Poison? oh no!

Shippo: ''Fox Fire!

[He throws his green fox fire at the bees killing them...as Flit flys in a circle creating a smoke screen with his powers...they were successful of killing them but there were too many of them]

Ayuki: ''Careful Flit...Shippo...

Shippo: ''Don't worry Ayuki we can handle them...huh?

[More insects come and chases Shippo]

Kagome: ''Shippo...listen Miroku don't move...I'll look for antidote. Inuyasha...Ayuki watch Miroku...

Inuyasha [Using his blades of Blood against the insects] ''Come on Miroku! help me here?

Miroku: ''Sorry the venom has gotten to me...how could insects have blocked the use of my hand?

Ayuki: ''Water Bubbles...blast...

[She uses her water element against the bugs and watches the bubbles burst with water at them killing them...then she jumps in the air and uses Fire Element...] ''Fire Tornado surround...

[The Tornado blasts through The Insects burning them as it swirls them inside...Sesshomaru having enough of this...he rushes over to Ayuki who was too busy with the bugs to notice him...as he yanks her head back against him...making her gasp as he leans down to her Lips]

Sesshomaru: ''You have proven your worth to me...now submit to me now...and say you are mine...

[Ayuki confused and a little angry shakes him off her and steps inside the Tornado away from him...not sure what he is playing]

Ayuki: ''I don't now what you're playing at Sesshomaru but it won't work...stay away from me...

Sesshomaru: 'There is someone interested in you...and he wants you but I'd rather for you to be mine then his...Nobody will have you but me...

[Ayuki shocked at Sesshomaru when he announced his intentions towards her and was scared as he slashes at the Fire twister but the sword doesn't penatret...but then he uses the Power of the Tetsusaiga to blast it down...Ayuki widens her gaze as the blast tore through her twister and throws her out of it and away from the others as she lands on the ground hard knocking her unconsious...Sesshomaru felt a thrill go through him at the thought of possessing her...and he was walking towards her when Inuyasha throws his claws at him...]

Inuyasha: ''Blades Of Blood.

[Sesshomaru blocks the attack with Tetsusagia and Inuyasha takes the chance to pull Miroku behind the dead demon]

Inuyasha: ''You owe me big time for this one Miroku!

Miroku: ''It's hot...

Inuyasha: ''Wait, he said something about venom. is he in serious trouble...

[Shippo and Flit peck around the demon to see that Sesshomaru was coming towards them]

Flit: ''We have company...

Sesshomaru: ''He has no hope...

Inuyasha: ''Now what do I do? we're trapped one strike with the Tetsusaiga and we'll done in!

Sesshomaru: ''This is the end for you...Die!

[He swings the sword and the blast of power comes from it and destroy's the demon corps...Ayuki groans awake when she see's the demon was completly destroyed...Flit has managed to run over to her to check on her]

Flit: ''Lady Ayuki are you alright?

Ayuki: 'Yes I'm fine..Flit..um [She looks at her side to find a huge scratch making her wince] ''I only got scratched...

[Flit then transforms into a huge side of himself where he can carry someone on his back and looks over at her]

Flit: ''Please get on...at least on me you can be safe.

Ayuki: ''Thank you Flit...but I can't be safe when my friends are fighting for their life...

Flit: ''Just get on...please.

Ayuki: ''um...ok!

[Climping on her friends back he then flys in the air hovering over the sight as Ayuki lays on top of him feeling the pain in her side...as Sesshomaru looks up at her...seeing she was awake and alert...he never seen her companion before...and knowing it was a squirrel demon keeping her from harms way]

[Out underneath the demon corps Inuyasha manages to climb out and see Sesshomaru still have his eyes on Ayuki]

Inuyasha: ''Stay away from Ayuki you bastard...this fight is ours not hers...

Sesshomaru: ''Your stupidity knows no bounds...run and hide while you is the only choice left to you then again perhaps you should stand up and face your death at least you would die with honor...

Inuyasha: ''Blah, blah, blah the guy starts swinging a big new sword around and suddenly he's looking for a soap box to stand on to preach to the world...let me give you piece of advice if you're gonna kill someone do it right the first time! because if you only maim them with the first attack they have a nasty way of coming back and making you regret it.

[He jumps towards Sesshomaru and claws at him and slashes as Sesshomaru...glares coldly at the half breed and slashes down with the sword]

Sesshomaru: ''Silence I've heard enough..

[Inuyasha takes out his sword sheath and uses it as a shield against the Tetsusiaga..]

Sesshomaru: 'He's holding the Tetsusaiga with the Tetsusaiga's sheath.

Jaken: ''Lord Sesshomaru nearly killed me-his own servant with his own blow! his blatant disregard for ally or foe when he sets his mind on killing someone is much more terrifying than his awesome power. my future may not be in good hands...

[A Hand comes out of the Rubble and pulls Jaken down to his face...Miroku was mad...Flit seeing them flies Ayuki down and then transforms back to his little form]

Ayuki: ''Miroku you are alright...

Miroku: ''Yeah...[he looks at Jaken] Imp explain something...how is it that we have never met? unless I am mistaken you two brought along those insects specifically to obstruct my wind tunnel...

Jaken; ''Uh...we did? oh yes...

Ayuki: [Seeing him groping around for his staff...she yells out] ''Look out Miroku!

[Jaken takes his staff of two heads and blows fire on all three of them...Ayuki falls down beside Miroku...Jaken laughs at this as he looks down at the young tigress]

Jaken: 'A weak Monk, a puny Fox Child and a Tigeress...I am powerful enough to take you all I once...[to Ayuki] ''You shall come with me lady...There is someone is interested in you...but not before I kill you're friends...

Ayuki: ''Oh no you don't...[She leaps up and slashes her claw at his head and takes the staff in her hands] ''I wouldn't try that again little Jaken...

Jaken: ''Ah...oh no I thought I was powerful enough

Miroku: ''Thank you Lady Ayuki...

Ayuki: ''No problem...Now little Imp how about you answer the Monks Questions...

[Meanwhile]

[Inuyasah and Sesshomaru are still fighting against one another]

Sesshomaru: ''that will kill me?

[Inuyasha slashes against Sesshomaru but his powers blast him away from him then Sesshomaru flashes over to Inuyasha and throws the sheath away out of his hands...]

Inuyasha: ''Damn it...

Sesshomaru: ''So...one more strike and it's over...

Inuyasha: ''Grrr...

[Ayuki seeing this in alarm rushes over to them and stands in front of Inuyasha and puts a shield up and at the same time...arrows came flying out and hitting the Tetsusaiga repeatly as everyone turns to see Kagome standing on the cliff side holding her bow and arrows]

Kagome: ''Sesshomaru...drop the sword or the next arrow's going into your heart

Inuyasha: ''Kagome!

Kagome: 'Inuyasha! get out of there! move it!

Sesshomaru: [Coldly watching the girl] ''Her arrow canceled Tetsusiaga's transformation

Miroku: ''It must be true! Kagome really is the Reincarntion of the Priestess!

Inuyasha: ''Kagome!

[ Sesshomaru turns his gaze away from the pathetic mortal and stares down at the girl in front of him seeing her barrier weaver in and out of focus as she struggles to keep the Barrier open...His gaze goes to her side where he hit her before seeing the Poison was affecting her ability to keep the barrier up..He let desire for her appear in his eyes...that the moment he gets the chance he will take her]


	12. Ayuki Taken By Sesshomaru

**Ayuki Taken By Sesshomaru**

[**The Village ]**

Still fighting against Sesshomaru who came to steal back The Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and it's now clear that the sword isn't the only thing he came for...Ayuki who he has come to desire more then anything has been keeping him from trying to attack her...and it was when she was winning a little is when he used the Tetsusaiga on her wounding her...but she appears stronger than ever to keep Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from killing one another as now Kagome has threatened Sesshomaru with her arrow that she has made the Tetsusaiga change back to it's rusty old form...]

Kagome: ''Sesshomaru I've got you know I'll shoot your left arm off!

[Inuyasha and Ayuki look over at Kagome then at Sesshomaru's left arm]

Inuyasha: ''why his arm?

Ayuki:[She see's a jewel shard in his left hand where he is holding it] ''It's there a jewel shard in his left arm...it's what's making him hold the Tetsusaiga...

[Sesshomaru glaring at her then Kagome shoots her arrow at him where he zooms away from getting hit and he rushes at Kagome who is looking scared as he raises his hand to strike her when Inuyasha runs over to protect her making Sesshomaru to zoom back wards away from Kagome]

Inuyasha: ''Oh now you don't leave her alone! I'm the one you want!

Sesshomaru: ''Most amusing you seem so anxious for her safety.

Kagome: ''Let me at him! there's a shard of the sacred jewel embedded in his left arm! I'm sure I can hit it!

Inuyasha: ''Not going to happen Kagome...Sesshomaru has never been the kind of opponient that's easy to strike down...forget it Kagome stay here and care for Miroku...the remedies from your era seem powerful...maybe you'll be able to save him..

Kagome: ''Got it.!

Inuyasha: ''Kagome...

Kagome: ''Yeah?

Inuyasha: ''thanks for your help with your arrow you reversed the Tetsusaiga's transformation now I can defeat him.

Kagome:[Thinking as she runs away] ''he's thanking me that can't be good is it...a sign of weakness...

[Struggling to hold on to her barrier...until finally she couldn't do it anymore and she sags on the ground dropping to her knees as the Pain in her side was causing her to be weak...Sesshomaru seeing this rushes over to it...she yells in fear as he leans his face down to her...she leans back away from him breathing sharply as he just stares at her...full of Dark hunger and desire...wanting to take her then and there but knowing now wasn't the time...Ayuki using her invincible magic she zips away from him...he was following her move with his eyes...then he turns to see Inuyasha]

Sesshomaru: ''You are in Pain Ayuki...there will be only so much you can do with your Magic against me...if you haven't notice you've been poisoned by my poison claws...Unless I cure it for you...then you will die...the choice is yours but all the same...you continue to run away from your fate is futal...you already notice that your weak now from the Poison...come to me and allow me to heal you...

[Ayuki looks at him in surprise and then certain fear of him knowing that her fate lies in his hands...Inuyasha seeing this got furious]

Inuyasha: ''Leave Ayuki alone Sesshomaru...she isn't involved in this...

Sesshomaru: ''That's a shame Inuyasha because only I have the Antidote for her Poison and if she doesn't get it she'll die...[He looks at Ayuki again and speaks with Seduction in his voice to her] ''Only I can heal her...

Ayuki: ''Ahm..

[ Seeing Ayuki fall weakly to the ground...Inuyasha rushes at her looking her over seeing the wound on her side...she was burning up and freezing at the same time]

Sesshomaru:[He walks over to her...standing over her as he blasts Inuyasha away from her...] ''Stay out of my way...Inuyasha...only I can save her...

[He bends down on his knees and pulls the young Demoness in his arms and pulls open the piece of shirt from her and leans down to lick her on the wound...Ayuki was too drugged of the Poison to know what he's doing...but he was enjoying the power he had over her...as he continues to lick her until her wound begins to heal of the poison...he then stands up and stands over her]

Sesshomaru: ''You will regain consconsious...soon...I will be waiting for you to come to me...

[He stands over her as Inuyasha was standing there watching him]

Inuyasha: ''I've figured you out Sesshomaru because you're a demon you shouldn't be able to grasp the Tetsusaiga...so that left arm must belong to a human you're using a shard of the Shikon jewel to connect the arm to your body...if I can lop off that human arm you'll no longer have what it takes to hold on to Tetsusiaga and when you lose that arm I'll have myself yet another shard of the jewel.!

Sesshomaru: ''Let's see you take this arm from me!

[They rush at each other Sesshomaru uses his Poison claws to scratch Inuyasha in the face as Inuyasha tries to scratch him then Sesshomaru jumps in the air and uses his whip on Inuyasha who was dodging and swinging at Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru swings his fist at Inuyasha and connects to his face punching him away...as he smiles to himself when out of nowhere another Arrow hits him in the Armor knocking a piece off his shoulder]

Shippo: ''You broke through his armor!

Kagome: ''I was trying to hit the jewel in his arm!

Inuyasha: ''Kagome!

[Ayuki wakes up and looks at her wound to see it was no longer pulsing with Poison as she sees Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still fighting and then Kagome shooting at Sesshomaru...and he looked ready to kill her for the interference]

Sesshomaru: ''Inuyasha make her stop! Half demon though you are. the blood of a demon runs through you do not accept human aid even in death.

Inuyasha; ''Don't try anything Kagome...Sesshomaru is totally Ruthless...

Kagome: ''I can handle it! I'll hit him!

[Again she didn't listen as she shoots her arrow at Sesshomaru who catches it between his two fingers and it melts into his hand]

Kagome: ''It melted in his hand!

Sesshomaru: ''you've had your warning now I shall put an end to your interference...

[Ayuki who was near by...she runs towards Kagome...and pushes Kagome out of the way of the blast but only to get hit instead...as she was thrown across the ground from the blast and was knocked unconsious...Inuyasha runs over to her seeing that she was badly wounded...then he turns towards Kagome who was knocked out as well from falling on her head]

Inuyasha: ''You'll regret that Sesshomaru she didn't deserve it...

Miroku: ''The Tetsusaiga is not fully transformed but it has such power...there's only one method left to counter him and the sword I must attack with my wind Tunnel!

Inuyasha ''Better rethink that...remember the last time you opened it!

[He throws a rock into the corpse and out of the remains appears the Insects again]

Miroku: ''They're still here...

Flit: ''Miroku you're doomed if you take anymore venom!

Inuyasha: ''take Kagome and get out of here...Flit take Ayuki...and get her out of here too...go fast...get Kagome out of here guard her with your life...

[Miroku,Shippo and Flit looks at Inuyasha then does what they are told and picks the two girls up as Inuyasha runs over to Sesshomaru]

Sesshomaru: ''You wll never escape me I will destroy you all with a single stroke...

Inuyasha: ''As if I let you

[He rushes into the swing as the blast hits him but he fights his way through and he holds it off]

Miroku: ''The blast has subsided...

[Inuyasha is struggling with Sesshomaru's arm as the others are looking on and he turns around to yell at them]

Miroku: ''He's staving off the sword...

Inuyasha: 'Hey why are you waiting? run for it!

[Sesshomaru coldly looks at Inuyasha then raises his hand and thrusts it inside his stomach]

Sesshomaru: ''Very touching trying to buy time in order to save your friends.!

Inuyasha: ''Ahhhh yahhhh

[Ayuki still knocked out groans in pain as she wakes up wincing as her body hurts everywhere...when she hears Inuyasha scream...she rushes to her feet]

Ayuki: ''Inuyasha...No...

Sesshomaru:[Takes his hand out of Inuyasha's back] any last words for your tragic demise?

Inuyasha: ''Your arrogance surprises me..I really thought you would have realized it by now...

Sesshomaru: ''Notices what?

[Inuyasha pulls on Sesshomaru's human hand and breaks it off and gets his sword back]

Inuyasha: ''that the sword is back in My hands!

[He throws the human hand away...as Jaken appears beside his master]

Jaken: ''Master without the human arm you are unable to hold on to the Tetsusagia...

[Inuyasha groans in pain as he finally loses consciousness falling to his knees still holding his sword to the ground

Jaken: ''Lord Sesshomaru it seems Inuyasha has finally lost consciousness...

Sesshomaru: ''Do not go any further...

[Suddenly a blast comes from the Tetsusagia as Jaken came closer to it]

Jaken: ''What happened? the sword attacked of it's own accord!

Sesshomaru: ''Inuyasha he holds power over the sword despite being unconscsious...if I make a move he will strike me down...

[He looks over at a struggling Ayuki who was standing there watching them still hurt from the blast...as he suddenly uses his Fur pelt and wraps it around her waist...shocked Ayuki struggles against his pull]

Ayuki: ''Ah let go of me...

Sesshomaru: ''I think not...there is someone who would like to meet you...[To Jaken] We shall leave Jaken...the Tetsusagia is presently beyond my reach so there is no sense in staying.

Jaken: ''I won't argue! after you Master!

[Ayuki gasps in shock as she found herself wrapped tightly in Sesshomaru's pelt is flying above the others watching as Kagome runs underneath them over to Inuyasha]

Kagome: [Looking up at Ayuki...yelling her name] ''Ayuki!

[ Floating In the sky...Sesshomaru is staring ahead as Jaken is floating beside him looking at the Insects]

Jaken: ''How far will these cursed insects follow us?

Sesshomaru: ''Ultimately it is the jewel they are after...surely they are waiting for me to discard the arm...

[Ayuki looks over at Sesshomaru's arm and see's flames licking at his shoulder...]

Jaken: ''The arm is burning at the joint! Master the fire licks at your shoulder!

Sesshomaru: ''This wretched arm threatens to burn me alive!

[He snaps the arm off him and then throws it in the air at the insects..then the Jewel shard comes out and one of the Insects takes it and flys away...and they follow them until they land down in the forest...where a man in a Baboon pelt is waiting for them..]

Naraku: ''The Pitiful soul...I see he failed.

[Sesshomaru appears behind him looking really pissed off as the Man in the pelt turns and jumps to turn around to face him]

Naraku: ''Ah what a pleasant surprise...

Jaken: ''Naraku..you gave that miserable human arm to Master Sesshomaru in the hopes that it will destroy him...

Naraku: 'You are mistaken...I merely wish to assist him and of course to have my jewel shard return to me...[he see's Ayuki wrapped in Sesshomaru's pelt looking over at him and he smiles] 'Hmmm and you brought me My Prize...at least one thing good happened today...

[He was about to grab her...when Sesshomaru stands in front of her]

Sesshomaru: ''You're prize...is now mine...[He slashes at Naraku's Pelt and knocks his mask off to find that he was gone...looking around until they hear his voice]

Jaken: ''Serves you right for putting my master in such jeopardy...

Sesshomaru: ''He escaped...

Jaken: ''Huh? where did he go?

Naraku: ''Lord Sesshomaru I implore you to contain your anger...I may call on you again should another opportunity arise to kill Inuyasha...Oh Lady Ayuki don't think this is the last time you see me...I will come for you again...and you will be mine...

[Ayuki shivers in fear and anger as she senses that he's gone...then the pelt around her waist is dropping her on the ground and she hisses in pain as she lands on her injured body...]

Ayuki: ''Lord Sesshomaru...why did you bring me here?

Sesshomaru: ''Right now I have somewhere to go...but Jaken shall be here to look after you...and just so you know leaving isn't an option for you because I can know sense you...I will hunt you and I am good at it.

[He leaves as Jaken turns towards the Tiger demon seeing how injured she is from the blast from Tetsusagia...]

Jaken: ''You have proven that you are a very strong demon but not strong enough to beat my Master...come we shall find a river to get those cuts and injury's looked at...

Ayuki: ''It's ok..I have healing powers I will be able to heal in time...but right now my powers are weak...

Jaken: ''Good...now please do what the lord instruct you or you will feel his rage later and I don't think you can handle him...

[Sighing in weariness and frustration Ayuki gets up and follows the little Imp to a river in the forest...dropping down to palm some water into her mouth drinking it...Jaken appears beside her giving her a rag to wash her face]

Ayuki: [Looking at Jaken surprised] ''Why are you being nice to me?

Jaken: ''Well Even though I don't trust you...but you managed to heal Master Sesshomaru of his wounds and arm long ago and I sorta feel a dept to you for saving him...

Ayuki: ''Thanks...[Using the rag and putting it in the water and washes her face with the rag then winces as the wounds hurt her...then she turns to Jaken] ''Can I have some privacy please...

Jaken: ''I can't leave you alone...not only will you run away but there is that Naraku person out there somewhere...

Ayuki: [Weary in her voice] ''No I Won't run...just give me a time to clean myself up and I will call you when I'm done...

[Jaken not trusting her he manages to go behind the bush and turn his back as she washes her body of the dirt and blood from her body then looking at her clothes that were in ruins...she sighs in sadness but after she got done with her cleaning she calls Jaken back who was relieved to know she didn't leave]

Jaken: ''Good you look a little better now we wait until Lord Sesshomaru returns...

Ayuki: ''What does he want from me? why did he take me?

Jaken: ''I don't really now...maybe because he wants to keep you prisoner to keep Naraku from getting you...who knows...

[Hearing footsteps in the woods they turn to see Sesshomaru come back towards them a bundle and he throws it at Ayuki who catches it in surprise]

Ayuki: ''What's this?

Sesshomaru: ''You will get out of those rags of clothes of yours and put these new ones on...then you and I shall talk...

[Feeling nervous and afraid for her fate...she does as she was bid for know going into the bushes to change...looking in the bag to see a White and Blue Hakama pants and silk Kimono top...and some new boots..she sighs as she puts them on feeling how soft and clean the clothes are...then she burns her old clothes in her hands then she walks back to Sesshomauru...who is waiting patiently]

Sesshomaru: ''Come...walk with me...

[Ayuki looks at Jaken who was feeling a little nervous for her as she follows Sesshomaru into the deep woods and then he stops to turn towards her...]

Sesshomaru: ''Now I will discuss what it is I want from you...watching you fight along side Inuyasha and how determined you were to make sure your friends weren't hurt has proven to me how capable you are in battle...

[The whole time he was talking to her...he was circling her like a hawk then at each pass he gets closer to her]

Sesshomaru: ''I find myself watching you as you fight and it was very hard to not stop my fight against Inuyasha and take you right in the middle of the battle...for you tempt me so...[He glares at her in frustraton] ''What have you done to me?

Ayuki: ''What? I didn't do anything...if anyone is doing anything is you...

Sesshomaru: ''You have me in a place where the only thing I think about is you...I find myself wanting to take you in my arms and make love to you...for that is how strong your Magic is...release me from this spell...

Ayuki: ''I don't now about any Spell...why would you accuse me of something like putting a spell on you...I know no such things as casting spells only Element spells that all...

[She gasps in shock as her neck was grabbed and then in pain as she was slammed into a tree...Sesshomaru glaring down at her watching her groan in pain from her wounds...as they reopen]

Sesshomaru: ''You Lie to me Tiger and I don't take to people lying to me...and I will destroy you before this night is done...

Ayuki: ''I'm telling you...ah the truth Lord Sesshomaru...I didn't put no spell on you...I'm sorry if you feel like I did but I haven't...[Her back was slammed again into the tree...and now he has tighten his grip on her...making her gasps for breath] ''No...No don't please...

Sesshomaru: [Seeing her eyes in such pain and then finding her telling the truth he sits her down and then looks her in the face] 'You are a powerful demon Ayuki but not as strong as me...Sooner or later I will break you from your feisty ways.

[ He stares at her but something inside her was threatening to come out as she turns to stare at Sesshomaru in fear and Anger]

Ayuki: [Crying out to him as gets up slowly] ''I hate you...I never hated anyone so much in my life...I haven't done anything wrong...I saved your life and this is how you repay me accusing me for being an enchantress when I've never been with any man before...when I don't even now how to look at man...you discust me Sesshomaru if you think for one second I would enchant you...Just...leave me be...

[Sesshomaru watches her leave to stand away from him with her back towards him refusing to look at him again...He was filled with so much hunger for her but knowing she despises him for what he did to her was causing him to have to withdraw for know...]


	13. Tetsusaiga And Tenseiga

**Tetsusaiga And Tenseiga**

[ Nighttime. against the back drop of a gigantic moon. a moo is heard. a skinny old man with big eyes and a long hammer rides a cow.]

Old Man: 'Hey Myoga...I hope you're not deceiving me. has this Inuyasha whatever really mastered Tetsusaiga?

Myoga: ''His name is master Inuyasha.

Old man: ''Inuyasha? oh I remember. the son of the dog general who gave me his fang from which to forge the sword. is he the younger of the two doltish brothers?

Myoga:[Stern with folded arms] watch your mouth..It happened only once-but with one swing he killed a hundred demons. but there's been nothing ever since. and I'm stumped as to what to do next.

Old Man: ''[Stroking his beard] well then...Maybe I should just test him to see whether he's deserving of the famous Tetsusaiga which I forged...

Myoga: ''There is also someone else I've been meaning to tell you about...remember long ago about the Kindom of the Tiger Demons...Lord Mastustishi was the King of them...

Old Man: ''Oh the one that I forged two fangs for him...both with element powers of the tiger Demon.? I thought they were killed 50 years ago?

Myoga: ''they were all whipped out because of the other demons wanting there magic for themselves...and that the swords disappeared along with them...but it wasn't until recently they were found again by a Young Tiger demon that appeared from another time..

Old Man: ''Oh so there is still one alive...but that would make her the only one of her kind...

Myoga: ''Yes and because of that she is vulnerable to all kinds of Demons wanting to either Kill her or make her a slave...she is now in possession of the two Element swords...now.

Old Man: ''Hmm interesting...I would really like to meet this young Tiger demon...

[ Mountain]

[ nighttime in a forest surrounding a volcano. the ground with Potholes of lave simmering...Jaken was walking on the hot ground as Ayuki follows him]

Jaken:[Hopping over the potholes] H-hot...! h-hot!

[ Jaken was nervous and sweating]

Jaken: ''What a place this is! even the rocky ground is burning hot [fumes appear from beneath] Mmm...the smell of roasting meat. [Looks down to find his feet burnt to a orange glow] Hmm.?

[Jaken sprints across the ground in tears and perspiration. I.e. pathetically. he trips and lands face down on the ground. his body starts to burst into flames upon contact with the ground...Ayuki giggling as she takes him by the back of his shirt and lifts him on her back and she leaps towards the cave that looks ominous, with teeth like protrusions from the edges of the entrance. they reach it and stops to catch their breath]

Jaken: ''Oh...this is it! [Looking at Ayuki] ''Thanks Ayuki...I thought I was going to die burnt to death.

Ayuki: ''Don't mention it Jaken.

Jaken: ''Are you here Totosai? I hope you have completed the sword that was commissioned! this is the promised date of delivery! [looks into the empty cave] hey! come on out!

[Ayuki walks into the cave and notices something a big rock with some Japanese characters engraved onto it]

Ayuki: ''He moved?

Jaken: ''Damn that sneaky badger! where'd he go? [Hearing footsteps behind them] Oh...oops. [turns around apprehensively]

Sesshomaru: ''I see...so Totosai has run away.

Jaken: Please forgive me. Master Sesshomaru! the sword smith Totosai is a man of extreme likes and dislikes. from what I have heard. he will create a sword only if he takes a liking to the client.

Sesshomaru: ''In other words he has no intention of making a sword that suits me.

Jaken:[Nervously] Well...how can I put it...he doesn't like you. [ He looks at Sesshomaru and gasps in horror]

[Sessomaru smiles at himself and then turns and walks off...Ayuki and Jaken was a little shocked to see him smile just out of the blue]

Jaken: ''You're smiling...[Hops frantically ] Oh please get angry! I fear a smiling Master Sesshomaru. much more! Please I beg you!

[Sesshomaru doesn't respond and turns around and walks off]

Jaken: '[To himself as he watches Sesshomaru] My life was shortened by a hundred years...

[ Ayuki falls behind as she helps Jaken walk over the hot ground just following Sesshomaru where he goes...Sighing as she remembers the day she was captured by the Cold hearted Prince...and not once has she spoken to him since...all because she was still upset about what he accused her of and telling her that she was enchanting him...she didn't ask to be taking and held prisoner and for what she will never know]

Sesshomaru:[He looks behind him at Ayuki seeing the look of annoyance on her face] ''Something you would like to say to me?

Ayuki: ''Yes actually...tell me why am I still with you?...after what you accused me of...You still won't let me leave...why?

Sesshomaru: ''I was wrong to accuse you of being an Enchantress when you are far from one...I'm the one who has been keeping you prisoner when I didn't have to...I captured you all because of the power you weild...I want that power on my side...and maybe you can help me...make a sword just like yours...

[Stopping after he said that and She looks down at the second Sword wondering if maybe she should Make him one]

Ayuki: ''I can make you one...with my own fang or yours...you can put your own power in the sword that you create...

Sesshomaru: ''It's one of the reason's I asked Totosai but since he refused me maybe he will do it for you...

Ayuki: ''I see...Um well when we find I'll ask him...but for know...

[Pulling out her Phoenix sword and holding it out to him...and he was surprised]

Ayuki: ''See if you can touch it and if you can...I willing to let you use it until we get you a new one of your own.

Sesshomaru: ''You will let me borrow your sword...why?

Ayuki: 'Well..I thought as friends we can help each other out...and this is me doing that.

[Jaken was watching them as was in awe of the Tiger Demon so willing to lend his Master a helping hand and knowing his master that would never accept help from anyone...]

Sesshomaru: [Looking at the Phoenix sword then back at Ayuki with the look of softness] ''No..I won't take your sword...It belongs to you...and As soon as I get my sword made then I will let you go...since you are no longer my prisoner...

Ayuki: ''I..I...Okay..thank you.

[Sesshomaru was staring at the Young Tiger demoness with such longing and desire as he then turns to walk away as Ayuki and Jaken catch up with him]

[ In A Clearing Sesshomaru comes across a two-headed dragon Ayuki was just beside herself as she see's the two headed dragon]

Ayuki: ''I thought I've seen everything when I came through the well but this...a dragon this is amazing.

Jaken; ''You haven't seen a Dragon before?

Ayuki: ''Yeah in books but not in real life because in my time they don't exist anymore...not even demons exist.

Sesshomaru: ''So none of us are still alive...but you are a demon?

Ayuki: ''Yeah but my powers and true appearance was hidden from me I guess by a spell and maybe there are some in my time but are hidden as well...like in this time...Nobody understands when people are different...Humans fear what they don't understand...so they attack it, make amusements out of them and even put them in like cages and kill them...

Jaken: ''That still happens?

Ayuki: ''Yes and its a lot worse...but at least in this time...you don't have to hide your true self.

Sesshomaru: ''Humph...I don't fear anyone...and I don't care what people think...

[He gets on the dragon and then Jaken gets behind him Ayuki is just looking at a way to sit on the dragon without having to fall off...for there was no room]

Ayuki:[Sighing] ''There's no room for me...

[Sesshomaru amused secretly about this...he takes his hand and grabs her wrist and pulls her to sit on his lap...she was surprised and embarrassed as he settles her comfortably]

Ayuki: ''Ah...Are you sure I should sit on your lap...I can fly.

Sesshomaru: ''Hmm...I just want you near in case something happens.

[ He was lying as she sits on his lap and her being on top of him was making him growl in Pleasure...she looks away from him blushing as they take off on the Dragon...with his arm around her waist]

[ It was then that they came to a mountain pass where they spot Inuyasha and his friends talking with the very same man that Sesshomaru asked to make his sword]

Inuyasha: ''What am I supposed to do Totosai?

Totosai: 'Someone seeks my life!

Inuyasha: ''Huh?

Totosai: ''There is a fool who has ordered me to forge a sword to rival the power of the Tetsusaiga...else he will kill me. show me that you can protect me from him.

Inuyasha: ''[Grabs Totosai's face and shakes it] why don't you say please?

Myoga: ''I never heard of that! person.

Totosai: ''He has white hair and wears a furry, warm looking clothing.

Inuyasha:[Hand still on Totosai's face] What? another old geezer?

Totosai:[Squeezes his lips and makes a long boo sound ] Wrong!

Kagome: ''wait a minute...if he's dressed like that...and not old...and he wants a sword stronger than the Tetsusaiga...could he be?

Totosai: ''[A Sweat drop appears and he turns his head] He's here!

[ A light glimmers in the sky. Sesshomaru appears. riding on a two headed Dragon with Ayuki and Jaken with him]

Inuyasha:[Taken back] Sesshomaru!...[He looks at Ayuki surprised] ''Ayuki...there you are...

Sango: ''Who is he?

Miroku: ''Inuyasha's older brother.

Kagome: ''So he's is the one who's after you...

Totosai: ''Exactly! it's that Sesshomaru!

[Sesshomaru jumps down from the Dragon as Ayuki jumps over towards them with Jaken]

Sesshomaru: ''Oh. Totosai...I see you are rushing headlong into death.

Totosai: [Hides completely behind Inuyasha, breaking in sweat.] Oh no...I just thought after you beat Inuyasha, maybe I can make a new sword.

Inuyasha: ''What?

Totosai: ''Just a thought...

Kagome:[Angry] Hey! what you said earlier is the exact opposite!

Totosai: ''Huh? is that so?

Sesshomaru: ''Totosai do not forget what you just said [Flies over to Inuyasha] you heard him Inuyasha you can die for the sake of my new sword...

Miroku:[Rushes forward with Sango] Kagome hurry and get away..

Sango:[To Ayuki] 'Who are you?..

Ayuki: ''My name is Ayuki...I'm a tiger demon.

Miroku: ''Don't worry she won't hurt us she's a friend...

[He came over and hugs Ayuki and then touches her on the butt getting a slap in the face after wards]

Miroku: 'Oh how I miss this...

Kagome: ''Ayuki we didn't know what became of you after Sesshomaru took you away...what happened?

Ayuki: ''Let's just say me and Sesshomarus has come to an agreement...I help him and he will set me free...

Shippo: ''What so he's holding you prisoner now...

Ayuki: ''Well a little bit...and he hasn't hurt me he just won't let me out of his sight for one minute...

Sango: ''so what did you promise him?

Ayuki: ''To help him get a new sword made by my Fang or his...then he Promises to let me go...

Miroku: ''That is a little harsh...so that's why he is after Totosai so he can make a new sword for him?

Ayuki: ''Yeah but Totasai didn't keep his agreement so of course Sesshomaru is after him to hurt him...

[ They run over to a bunch of trees where Totasai's cow is with Myoga, Shippo and Flit...seeing him Ayuki gasps]

Ayuki: ''Flit...oh you are here...

Flit: ''Lady Ayuki you are alive...I was beginning to worry about you...don't ever leave me behind again.

Ayuki: ''I didn't mean too Flit...but stay with me and next time I leave you can come with me...

Flit: ''No can do now...since you left...I've kinda found me some new friends...of my own kind that I have married into and well I can't actually leave...

Ayuki:[Disappointment on her face] ''Oh I see...so you found a new home...that's great Flit...

Flit: ''Don't be sad Princess...I was only staying with you until I found more of my kind and I do care about you but I need family around me...but I only stayed with everyone until I found you and told you...

Ayuki: ''I'm happy for you Flit...you found your purpose in life...and I hope one day we can see each other again.

[Flit flies on her shoulder and rubs against her face making her giggle softly then he is flying away from them as they wave him off]

[ Inuyasha swings several times at Sesshomaru who dodges his attacks effortlessly]

Totosai: ''they are both so hot-headed...

Kagome:[Clenches fist in anger] You're the one who instigated this!

Totosai: ''[Gasps in utter astonishment] Oh...is that right?

Kagome: You [Thinking] no wonder he's old Myoga's friend. acting so innocent!

[ Inuyasha fights with Sesshomaru who is fighting with a whip...Inuyasha yells and leaps into the air to attack]

Sesshomaru: [Dodges and flies into the air] Slow.

[Sesshomaru charges down at Inuyasha and releases poisonous gas. Inuyasha covers his mouth and chokes. Sesshomaru appears right next to him and punches him in the face. Inuyasha crashes to the ground...Everybody gasps getting worried for Inuyasha]

Totosai: Gotta be kidding! No good at all [Turns to Myoga who is perched on Totosai's shoulder] Hey Myoga has Inuyasha really mastered the Tetsusaiga?

Myoga:[Hopping] well, just once.

Kagome:[hands on hip] It's not a lie. [clenches one fist in determination] besides each time it's Inuyasha who ends up beating Sesshomaru!

Totosai: [Glances sideways at Kagome suspiciously] Miss are you sure you haven't been dreaming.?

Kagome:[takes Totosai's hammer and hits Totosai on the head] I am not like you!

Totosai: ''[Hug bump grows on his head] Pardon me.

[ Sesshomaru is looking at Inuyasha in disbelief and disgust at how Inuyasha treats the Tetsusagia]

Sesshomaru: ''Totosai...do you not feel sad for the Tetsusaiga? the famous sword is no better than a piece of log. all Inuyasha does is swing it around. [Thinking] depending on it's user, a sword can live or die.

[The sword transforms and swings Totosai clasping his ears and nodding]

Totosai: ''A Wise observation...my opinions precisely.

Kagome: ''Don't agree!

Inuyasha: ''Damn! you can cut your jokes. [getting up] I'm only warming up! don't be shocked at my real power. [runs towards Sesshomaru] prepare yourself!

[Ayuki is watching Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight and was feeling a little tired of this all ready...seeing Jaken was standing over by the Dragon watching them]

Ayuki: ''This is all a test to find out how to us the Tetsusagia...only Inuyasha has to figure this out alone...

Totosai: ''Hmm I agree with you...[Looking over at her] ''Hey you must be the demon Tiger that Myoga has told me about...

Ayuki: ''Yes I am Ayuki...I was wondering if maybe you can make a sword for me so that I can give it to Lord Sesshomaru...with my fang...

Totosai: ''I would be able to do the sword but I'm going to need a fang from you...or from him...?

Ayuki:[ Reaching a hand in her mouth she pulls real hard until the tooth comes out] ''Ow that hurt...would this do...I'm sorry to ask this of you but it's a gift for him even he wouldn't now about yet...

Totosai: ''Hmm it looks like you put alot of though into this...and since you are the Princess I will do as you ask...may I look at both of your swords...I want to see how they look from all these years.

[Ayuki takes out both of her sheaths and hands them to Totosai who takes them out and examines them...finding them to be clean, and in perfect sharpness]

Totosai: ''They are in perfect shape...both are sharp and cleaned...well done they are truly worthy of a Princess of The Tigers...

Ayuki:[Blushing] ''Thank you so much.

[Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still fighting...Sesshomaru suddenly speaks to Totosai.]

Sesshomaru: ''Well...Totosai. do you still refuse to make me a sword?

[Totosai has a sweat drop across his forehead. he pauses and makes a ummm sound]

Totosai: ''[Shakes head suddenly] No way!

[Totosai puffs up his cheeks and leaps into the air. while blowing rings of flames at the fighting brothers...Sesshomaru notices and flies out of the firing range. Inuyasha turns around to see what's going on only to be barbecued by the flames...Totosai [who landed] puffs his cheeks again;]

Inuyasha:[Walks to Totosai and raises his fist] what're you doing stupid?

[Inuyasha punches Totosai on the head,which makes him leak small streaks of fire out of his mouth and ears. a whistling sound similar to that of a kettle boiling is heard...Inuyasha glares at the strange scene]

Sesshomaru:[Landing] So you absolutely refuse?

Totosai:[Infurated and Points a finger at Sesshomaru] Shut up! I Have already made you a fine sword! [Squints at Sesshomaru while Inuyasha is shocked by what he said] that famous sword at your hip Tenseiga!

[Everyone looks at the sword on Sesshomaru's hip]

Totosai: ''I Totosai, made the sword from a fang given to me by your father! the Tenseiga for the older brother, the Tetsusaiga for the younger one, that was your father's last will'' It is a great sword of swords, no worse and no better than the Tetsusaiga! [furious] why don't you learn to love it more!

Kagome: ''so the old man also made Sesshomaru's sword!

Miroku: ''However, in all the battles until now, I've never seen Sesshomaru unsheathe that sword

Ayuki: ''You're right...

Sesshomaru: ''You dare imply that this stupid useless sword is worthy of me? [Glares furiously]

Totosai: ''Oh! he's angry! he's angry! [laughs and swings Hammer] I guess I'll take my leave...!

[Totosai leaps into the air raising his hammer and slams it violently on the ground. the impact breaks the ground and sends a torrent of Lava and rocks towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leaps away. Totosai fades away among the smoke fumes with Inuyasha and the gang...the ground is reduced to Pools of lava.

Sesshomaru: ''They've escaped.

[Ayuki seeing that Inuyasha and the others escaped walks over to Sesshomaru and Jaken seeing the look of disappointment on his face...but Ayuki smiles to herself as she remembers what she told Totosai hoping he keeps his three-day mark...]

Ayuki: ''So what now?

Sesshomaru: ''No we go after them...I won't allow Totosai to get away with cheating me...

[Nighttime falls...Jaken, Ayuki and Sesshomaru walking in a swamp.]

Jaken: ''I was not aware of it, either that the sword is also your father's Memento. what kind of power does it have?

Sesshomaru:[Stops] You want to know Jaken?

Jaken: [Stops beside Ayuki who stopped a few steps in front of Sesshomaru] It makes me extremely curious about the two swords forged from your father's fang. the two swords are like...brothers. [realizes his faux pass and gasps] Oh no...I didn't mean to compare them with you and Inuyasha! I'm not concerned at all that you who hate Half demons would be related to Inuyasha...well I am concerned but...!

Sesshomaru: ''Jaken!

Jaken: ''Yes!

[Jaken turns around to look at Sesshomaru. and Sesshomaru unsheathes his Tenseiga and slashes Jaken in a pink Light.

Jaken:[Falling backwards] Lord Sesshomaru!

[The Pink light slahs on Jaken slowly disappears...]

Ayuki: ' Jaken you're not dead get up.

Jaken:[Realizing he's not dead] Huh? [gets up and checks himself] I'm not hurt! why? I was slain just now!

Sesshomaru: ''Do you see now? this Tenseiga is a sword that cannot kill [sheathes Tenseiga]

Jaken: Wh-what? [ a current starts to swirl in a pond in front of them] What's happening?

[A Dragon appears from the swirl]

Jaken: ''[Hiding behind Ayuki] Oh no! there! [the dragon growls]

Sesshomaru[ thinking] why did my father bestow this Tenseiga upon me and the Tetsusaiga upon Inuyasha.?

[The dragone attacks Ayuki and she dodges and leaps into the air. while Jaken swiftly runs away. Sesshomaru flies to eye level with the dragon pulls out his whip and attacks. the whip slices the dragon into two and Sesshomaru claws it. the Dragon falls...Sesshomaru tears off one of it's arms.

Sesshomaru: ''I have a gift now. Let us go and see the Tetsusaiga.

[Ayuki sighs in irritation having to go back to watch Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight over a stupid sword]

Sesshomaru: ''Come Ayuki!

Ayuki: ''Can't I just stay here me and Jaken..?

[He stares at her in a heated expression and he narrows his eyes]

Sesshomaru: ''You are to follow me everywhere I go unless I wish it...and you are still my prisoner until I release you.

Ayuki: ''Fine...I'm coming...

[He turns away as she follows behind him feeling upset that he still thinks of her as a Prisoner...Jaken follows his lord as Ayuki follows behind looking so lost and upset on having to be a Prisoner to the Lord Sesshomaru]

[Morning in the forest]

Totosai: ''[Pushes his cow and gets on] there! [turns to back to Inuyasha] see you!

Kagome: ''See you? you plan to escape alone?

Totosai: ''I can't rely on Inuyasha.

Kagome: ''Come on-

Inuyasha: ''Leave im! who needs an old geezer like that?

Totosai:[pounders awhile and gets off the cow] Give it back [Walks up to Inuyasha and grabs Tetsusaiga] You cannot use the Tetsusaiga! I will break it into pieces.

Inuyasha: [Socks Totosai on the head] Shaddup, you geezer!

Kagome: [Disapprovingly] Hey, Inuyasha!

Totosai:[Escapes to his cow] You'll regret this! [whips it with his hammer and they zoom off]

Miroku: ''He's frank isn't he?

Sango: I can't tell whether that old man is strong or weak.

[Totosai riding on his cow, moving swiftly.]

Totosai: [thinking] poor thing...that Inuyasha will be killed by Sesshomaru after all Inuyasha hasn't even been able to see the Wind Scar which awakens the Tetsusaiga's power...

[Inuyasha and his friends moving on]

Kagome: ''Aren't you going after him. Inuyasha? you were lucky enough to meet the Tetsusaiga's maker!

Inuyasha:[Scoffs keh] Hah! that old fool is full it!

[Totosai appears from the Horizon and runs towards them]

Kagome: ''He's back.

[A Light orb appears behind Totosai and his cow. it crashes into them sending both of them flying...It is Sesshomaru.]

Inuyasha: ''Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: ''Stay put! I will tear both you and Inuyasha into pieces!

Totosai:[gets up and hides behind Inuyasha] Did you hear that? what'll you do?

Inuyasha: ''Old man...you don't want to make Sesshomaru a new sword. right?

Totosai: ''No!

Inuyasha: ''Well then. I've had it up to here with all this about Tetsusaiga it's about time to settle this once and for all [unsheathes Tetsusaiga, Totosai runs to the rest of the gang]

Sesshomaru: '[runs towards Inuyasha with a dragon claw] Rest assured [clutches Tetsusaiga's blade in the claw and sparks ensue] it will end today! as long as you cannot see the Wind Scar.

[Ayuki appears in a tree above the others as Jaken is still on the dragon below her watching as well wondering what the outcome will be of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru]


	14. The True Owner Of The Sword

**The True Owner Of The Great Sword**

[ Still watching as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting each other...Sesshomaru claws at Inuyasha which pushes him back.]

Inuyasha: ''so...you found yourself another arm!

Sesshomaru: [Holding a reptilian arm] this replacement arm can act as a shield against Tetsusaiga's barrier.

Sango: ''Thats a dragon's claw! it'll be far stronger than some demon's arm but what does he intend to do with it?

Inuyasha: ''Keh! I don't give a damn if it's a dragon claw! but just one thrust seems to have damaged it considerably!

Sesshomaru:[smirks] The Tetsusaiga is quite amazing. even without it's true bearer. a dragon's claw is no match against it. however why doesn't it reveals it's Wind Scar to the one it has allowed into it's barrier? Tetsusaiga...cut through the empty space! reveal your true power!

Totosai: ''Sesshomaru is able to see the wind Scar!

Ayuki: ''Old man...just what is the wind Scar?

Totosai: ''Simply put, the secret to Mastering the Tetsusagia. Slaying a hundred demons is impossible unless you read the Wind Scar Sesshomaru is able to see it.

Kagome: ''The please teach the secret to Inuyasha, too! right now!

Totosai: 'It's impossible to teach. Inuyasha must discover it for himself. if he cannot. Inuyasha will die here.

[ Ayuki was watching the battle up in a tree a little ways from the others wondering how all this is going to turn out and if Inuyasha can learn to use the Wind Scar Sesshomaru attackes Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga mercilessly. one of his claws attack sends Inuyasha backwards, the blade vibrating.]

Inuyasha: ''Damn it! he's just using brute strength!

[Sesshomaru moves towards Inuyasha clawing at the blade, each claw pushes Inuyasha backwards a little Sesshomaru gets more Violent..and Inuyasha is thrown onto the ground]

Kagome; ''Inuyasha

[The blade vibrates vigorously, the vibration causing a ringing sound]

Ayuki: 'The sound is crying!

Miroku: ''Do you think Sesshomaru is only aiming for the Tetsusaiga?

Totosai: 'This is bad! he's hacking away at the peak of wave pattern of the sword! even the Tetsusaiga will snap if it's hit repeatedly like that.

[Sesshomaru continues hacking at the blade]

Inuasha:[Thinking] what's with him? Sesshomaru is fighting with Tetsusaiga!

[Sesshomaru's attack sends Inuyasha back to the ground]

Sango: ''Inuyasha! [rushes forward with Hirakutsu's ready]

Inuyasha: Stop! [Sango stops] Don't interfere! I will kill Sesshomaru with the Tetsusaiga![ thinking] he intends to break the Tetsusaiga! as if I'd let him to that so easily!

Miroku:[placing a hand on Sango's shoulder] Inuyasha has been able to master the Tetsusagia all but one time..Even if it was coincidence, it still required the talent.

Kagome:[thinking] but if he can't use it right now. He'll be killed! Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: [Stops attacking] why don't you roar. Tetsusaiga.? then you shall die with your master...

[Sesshomaru rushes towards to Inuyasha, grabs the Tetsusaiga with his dragon claw. he raises his other hand to punch the blade but his Inuyasha's head instead. Inuyasha has swung Tetsusaiga out of the attack range and blocked Sesshomaru's attack on it with his head]

Sesshomaru: He protected his sword...!

Inuyasha{ Head bleeding] I haven't broken in this sword yet and I'm not about to let it go!

[Sesshomaru's fist on Inuyasha's head emits poisonous gas and Inuyasha is flung backwards]

Inuyasha:[Rubbing his forehead] Damn! I can't see! [Sesshomaru leaps into the air emitting dark fumes around him] a Miasma! [Sesshomaru lands and claws at Tetsusaiga again] Demon aure, a vortex of demonic energy!

[Huge purplish currents are swirling in the air]

Inuyasha: ''The smell of the wind scraping. the fissure where the flow of Demonic energy collides! No! the smell of the wind...! [currents start to spark] is right here...

[Inuyasha slashes Tetsusaiga at the contact point between the currents which sparks. the slash causes a light to engulf Sesshomaru and throws him backwards. his eyes glow red and his armor broken Tenseiga starts to Throb and emit a black light which engulfs Sesshomaru and disappears with the light. the rest of the Inuyasha gang hides behind the seated three eyed Cow to get out of the Impact.

[There are long huge scars across the ground...Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara examing the scars which Originates from Inuyasha. Inuyasha is still standing in shock, heaving. he slouches and Tetsusaiga transforms.]

Inuyasha: ''Is it over?

[Ayuki looking towards where the White Light disappeared too jumps down from the tree and heads over to Inuyasha and the others...]

Ayuki: ''You did it Inuyasha...very proud of you.

Inuyasha: ''where were you at?

Ayuki: ''I was watching in the trees...waiting on you to see the Wind Scar and you did it...now it's time for you to practicing using it more...

Totosai: ''The Lady is right...and Ayuki I will make sure I get your fang turned into a sword in three days...you will have a sword made...

Ayuki: ''Thank you...Master Totosai...

[Jaken runs over to Ayuki desperately trying not to panic]

Jaken; ''Lady Ayuki we must follow after Sesshomaru I fear for his safetly...and if he survived that blast.

Ayuki: ''Oh I'm pretty sure he did survive...he's too stubborn to die yet...[To the others] ''Well it looks like I have to say goodbye for now...and maybe we can see each other again...soon.

Kagome: ''Please let it be soon...I miss you Ayuki...

Ayuki: ''I miss you guys too...bye you guys...

[Picking up Jaken in her arms...she then transforms into a Blue Bubble and they are flying towards the direction of where Sesshomaru is and pray that he was alright]

[ Forest]

[The sun is setting by the time Ayuki and Jaken managed to find the area that Sesshomaru landed...they come upon a Village...and looked really poor too...Ayuki is looking around sadden about the Village...feeling the Stronge demonic aura in the Forest...they follow after the trail]

[Sesshomaru lays dazed under a tree. his red eyes return to normal. leaves rustle among the bushes. A Little girl peeps at Sesshomaru from behind the tree trunk. Sesshomaru suddenly gets up and growls at the girl. his eyes blood-red again. the Little girl frightened. gasps. she recovers and walks toward Sesshomaru determinedly. Sesshomaru sits up and glares at her...]

[Nighttime in the Forest. a Bamboo container has been places near Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looks at it expressionless. the little appears behind a tree trunk again and walks up to Sesshomaru with some mushrooms and a fish. she places it near the Bamboo container and leaves]

Sesshomaru{in disinterest] Mind your own business. I don't eat what humans eat.

[The little girl stops and looks at Sesshomaru]

[ In a Quiet village Pond. the little girl catches a fish. suddenly some villagers appear with torches in their hands]

Villager1: ''I knew it!

Villger 2: ''Rin! You're the culprit.

[the villagers surrounding the little girl, kicking her]

Villager 1: ''you stole the fish from the fish preserve!

Villager3: you're an orphan, so the village took pity on you and raised you!

Villager 1: '[holds up the girl by her collar] if you try this again. we'll beat you to death!

[Slaps the girl...when they released the little girl...someone slaps him back surprised they all turn to see a Woman standing in front of the little girl]

Ayuki: ''How dare you attack this young girl all because she is starving for some fish...you should be ashamed of yourself.

Villager 2 : ''Who are you to interfere...we can't have her stealing from us when we are a starving village...

Ayuki: ''Still she is a child...and should be treated as such...[turning to look at the girl but she is gone...confused...] ''Where did she go?

[ Forest]

[Sun rising in the forest..where Sesshomaru was resting. the little girl brings some vegetables for him]

Sesshomaru:[without looking at her] no thanks.

[The girl runs up to him, kneels and offers the food.]

Sesshomaru: ''I told you I don't need anything.

[The girl puts the food down in disappointment. her face is bruised and her right eye is unable to open.]

Sesshomaru: ''What's with those bruises on your face? [The girl looks at him] if you don't want to talk, that's fine.

[the girl remains silent Sesshomaru turns to look at her and she smiles happily.]

Seshomaru: ''What're are you smiling about? I only asked a question

[ Ayuki walking all over the Forest looking for Sesshomaru she can sense him but couldn't find him when she senses trouble...smelling the girl from earlier she runs back towards the Village...seeing that the little girl was running from a pack of wolves...were on her trail...Leaping into the air transforming into my Tiger form...more of a regular size Tiger and slashes at the wolves...they each whimper at the sight as she slashes at the wolves...all of them dead...as the Little girl is whimpering with tears down her eyes...watching the sight as the Tiger finishes them off the little girl falls to the ground...dead from the wounds on her body...Turning back to her human form...Ayuki runs forward...]

Ayuki: ''Oh no...I was too late...

[ It was there that Sesshomaru followed by Jaken found them like this...with blood all over Ayuki and the little girl that tried to help him earlier]

Sesshomaru: ''Ayuki...what happened?

Ayuki: 'Wolves attacked the Village and they were chasing this little girl and I stepped in to save her but I was too late on healing her...and she just died of blood loss...

[Sesshomaru seeing the wounds on Ayuki's body and seeing her cry made something Hot come inside him knowing that his Mating season will be on him...]

[ The Tenseiga begins to throb like a heartbeat and glow. he looks down on the sword]

Sesshomaru: ''I see...I can see them...[demons start to appear around the dead girl] they are from the netherworld? should I try it...? the power of the Tenseiga.

Jaken: ''T-test it? Lord Sesshomaru. what did you just say...?

[Ayuki moves out-of-the-way as Sesshomaru stands over the little girl..and slashes the demons with Tenseiga. they disintegrates. Jaken looks on in astonishment. Sesshomaru holds the girl up. he gasps when the girl's heart starts to beat again. she opens her eyes.]

Ayuki: ''She's come back to life!

[The girl stands up as Sesshomaru releases her and walks off.]

Jaken: ''L-lord...Sesshomaru...Lord Sesshomaru saved a human...I'm almost in shock...but didn't he just say that he was testing it? T-then...did you really test that sword on me? [Starts to cry] Lord Sesshomaru I'm so sad! I'm so sad! so sad Jaken!

[The Little looks up at Ayuki with a small smile and takes her hand..then she is running to follow after Sesshomaru...Ayuki was surprised at the little girl]

Sesshomaru: ''Hmm...Tenseiga. huh? It made me save a human...


	15. Sesshomaru's Confession Of Love

**Surprise Gift**

[ Next three days traveling with Sesshomaru...and now they have a new Companion with them as they follow Sesshomaru for wherever he goes...]

[Ayuki is sitting near a river just looking out at the flowing water wondering when Totosai will get here with the sword...when she felt something on her head...looking up to see a flower crown on her head turning to see Rin was smiling]

Rin: ''Lady Ayuki you are just like a True princess with your flower crown...

Ayuki: ''Thank you Rin...

Jaken: ''I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru left me here with the two of you...where can he have gone?

Ayuki: ''I don't now...it's really not up to us...to question everything that he does...he comes and he goes...I thought you've been with him longer you would know that?

Jaken:[Surprise on his face] ''Yeah but at first it was just me and him now he has taken on you and now a Human child...what is going on inside my lord's head...

[Ayuki sighs as she swirls a ball in her hands and gives Jaken a rice ball]

Ayuki: ''Here...from the way you are grumbling means you are hungry and need to stop being grumpy...it's not good for you.

Jaken: [He looks at the demon in front of him in awe] ''How did you do that? ...you just created food just by doing Magic?

Ayuki: ''It's in my Veins...don't you know Magic is a part of me...

[Rin was also in awe as well of the Beautiful girl who has so many times helped her then now is feeding them]

Rin: ''You are so beautiful lady...

[Out of nowhere a lighting hits down in front of them and the Three eye cow of Totosai and Totosai was sitting there]

Ayuki: ''Totosai I was wondering where you were...and it's been three days...

Totosai: ''Well it took sometime to find you and it wasn't easy the way that Mutt is always moving...

[He takes out a sword in a sheath that had a Red handle on it...Surprised Ayuki takes it in her hand smiling]

Jaken: 'Ayuki what is the meaning of this and why is he here?

Ayuki: ''Well I had a talk with Master Totosai a week ago when Sesshomaru was battling Inuyasha and well I asked him to make a sword for me made from my fang and I had it made for Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken: [Shock on his face] ''You did that for him...how do you know he would want it...He never asked for it?

Ayuki: ''He's been needing a new sword one that is just as powerful as Tetsusaiga.

Totosai: ''Unlike Tetsusaiga...this sword of called Tokijin...this sword is able to absorb other demons powers and send it back to them and it has the Power of the dragon...may he find the happiness in this sword...He better or I will come back and take it and never make him another one again...

[After he said that...he then flies away then Ayuki walks over to Jaken and Rin pulling the sword out of it's sheath and feels the amount of power coming from it...]

Ayuki: ''I hope he likes so that I can finally have my freedom back...

[Jaken looks at Ayuki seeing how sad she has became and then decides to resume her]

Jaken: ''I'm sure he would love this sword...

[ Nighttime]

[ Around the fire pit where Rin and Jaken were already asleep only Ayuki is the only one awake with the Sword in it's sheath on her lap...she was just about to head to her own slumber...when she hears footsteps...looking over to see Sesshomaru has returned...swallowing a lump in her throat as he comes over to them]

Sesshomaru: ''Ayuki you are still awaken?

Ayuki: ''Um...yes I was waiting for you...everything went ok today...

[She stands up before him holding a sword in her hands and holds it out to him]

Ayuki: ''As promised a New sword made by my own fang I had it made for you by Totosai himself...he brought it me earlier...

[Sesshomaru stunned as she hands him the sword truly awed of her promise to him and he at first just stood staring at her...then he reaches out his hand and takes the sword feeling the amount of power coming from it...and pulls it out of the sheath and watches as it turns into a Fang not like Inuyasha's but stronger...feeling the power reach inside him and hearing the roar of the tiger that came with it...then he looks at Ayuki who was waiting on his reaction]

Sesshomaru: ''This is...amazing...the amount of power I feel in this sword is like any other...and this was your fang...

Ayuki: ''Yes I have two from my ancestor that protects me and this one is of my own Fang and I hope you find protection with this...Totosai said that the Powers in this...there is the Dragon Strike...and another is the Dragon Wind and it abosorbs the powers of other demons and throws it back at them...

Sesshomaru: ''Brillent...[He puts the sword back in it's sheath then looks at she continues to stare at him] ''And I suppose now I should let you go free...

Ayuki: ''Yes you told me that when I make you a sword of my fang You told me I can go free...and I Hold you to your Honor...

Sesshomaru: [He stares at her for a long time then looks around at Jaken and Rin then back at her] ''I decline your request because you see Now I need you to help me take care of Rin...since she travels with us now...she is going to need someone a woman to help her...

[Flinching in anger and Hurt...she turns away from him feeling like someone just punched her in the gut]

Ayuki: ''You promised me you would let me go...what more do you want from me...?

Sesshomaru:[Narrowing his eyes to her] ''I told you want I want from you and I will not let you go now that I have you here...Now you are to take care of Rin...

[ Screaming in rage and hate...Her eyes turn a brillent red looking at Sesshomaru who was surprised and a little intrigued then she had tears come out of her eyes and he stopped himself knowing he broke his promise and her freedom was important]

Ayuki: ''How could you...I thought you were an honorable person but I was wrong...You told me I can go free after I gave you a sword from my fang...and you go back on your word...Coward.

[She turns into her Tiger form and flies away from there...Running with pain inside her heart and rage like she has never felt before for the stubborn, Cold Blooded demon who cares for nothing but himself...always stepping on those who does things for him...Screaming inside her head as she comes to the Ocean...where it was dark and she transforms back into her human form and then falls on the ground sobbing in pain]

[ Sesshomaru Pov]

[After Ayuki left he has thought about everything that happened and looks down at the sword on his lap...knowing that she was right...he had promised to let her go and she expected him to keep his word of an honorable Demon Lord that he was...and she has done him a service and he couldn't go back on his word...but another part was needing her to stay...The part that wants to take her as His Mate and have the Heir that would make his Bloodline more Powerful...there has never been a Bloodline where a Dog Demon and a Tiger Demon came together but he has never felt this much Desire and Love for a Woman before and the only way he can find out if they have a Powerful Love that he has always dreamed about...He gets to his feet and flashes after her following her scent trail...He finally has a reason to Mate and he hungers to take her and make her see that she belongs with him...He will set her free in the only way he knew how]

[ Ocean ]

[ Sitting on the beach after stopping after running away from Sesshomaru all because the anger and hurt that he made her feel...she didn't want to be a powerful tool from someone who would use her then treat her like nothing...Looking down at the swords at her side...then taking the Phoenix out and looks at it...when she felt a sword at her back...turning around shocked to see Sesshomaru with his new sword out pointing it at her]

Sesshomaru: ''Did you think I wouldn't come after you!

Ayuki: ''Of course...you never let me have my space...all you do is crowd me and it's not a good idea when you are a Tiger Demon...

Sesshomaru: ''I understand that now...but the only way that you will get your freedom is if you fight me...and if you win...I'll let you go...and if I win You will become my mate...

Ayuki: [Shocked on her face as she steps back] ''I...I Mate?...I don't think that's a good idea...

Sesshomaru: ''I've never been more sure about anything in my life...I want you as my mate...and I will fight for the right of your body...Fight me and Win I will let you go...and if I win...you are mine...

[ anticipation coming over her as she stares Sesshomaru down with her own sword out facing him and he facing her with the sword that she made...and he finally makes the first move...slashing at her but she blocks his move with her own and he then pushes her back with his sword and they parry there attacks...they were evenly matched...as they did every move they could against each other...one move is when Ayuki flies in the air and made a Twister]

Ayuki: ''Fire Twister...

[Swirling her sword in the air as the Twister flows towards him and he then does a move with his making a Dragon Twister...with his and the two Elements fight together...her power win since it was flames...but the last moment as she enters the Twister of Flames is when he takes his sword and makes a new Attack that over powers hers...shocking her]

Sesshomaru: ''Dragon Strike...

[ A Huge Lighting Dragon came towards her...she then makes an Energy Barrier to Block the attack but she was tired of all the Element magic she used not use of all the powers yet...and the Power hit her and she screamed as she flew back onto the ground hard knocking her out...]

Sesshomaru: ''I won...so that means you are mine...

[He puts his sword away and then looks at his sword and smiles knowing he now has a Powerful blade...then he walks over to Ayuki and picks her up in his arms and walks away with her...]

[ Ayuki groans awake as she feels hard ground against her back and she sits up to look around when she see's that she's in a cave and at the entrance was Sesshomaru who was standing there watching her...]

Ayuki: ''I lost...

[He zooms over to her going down on his knees before her looking at her in such Hunger...that she tremble with it...he then leans his head towards her]

Sesshomaru: ''Your loss came my victory...and now you are Mine...

[He takes her mouth with his in the way he has wanted to since he met up with her again...she pushes against him not used to someone kissing her]

Ayuki: ''I can't do this...I not good at this...

[ He stands up over her as he begins to undress himself...staring at her body with desire making her look at him helplessly..She backs away from him slowly trying to get away from the fear of not having her freedom...then he is crawls over to her until she is laying on the ground...and his mouth was kissing on her neck she leans her head back closing her eyes...He's taking off her clothes as he sucks on her neck and jaw...he yanks open her Kimono and his hands go around her waist and pulls her breasts to his mouth...Ayuki cries out as her back arches feeling his hungry mouth on her body so aroused and never thought someone would do this...Sesshomaru then leans back from her body and Pulls her legs apart to lay in between them and at the same time his mouth is sucking on her neck again but this time as he begins to take her body...He bites down on her...making her his Mate...then Ayuki taking her hands and putting them on his chest and Pushes him back away from her...fearing this...looking at him shocked as he bit her]

Ayuki: ''No...what are you doing...ha

Sesshomaru: ''I'm Marking you...to let everyone know that you are Mine...that nobody else is to lay a hand on you...

[He was moving his hips against her as he thrusts inside her...He was growling at her trying to stop him and he slaps her hands away and falls on her hungry for her body as he sucks on her breasts...She is crying against him as he Makes Love to her...She is holding him to her...moving with him her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist...crying and whimpering as he takes her and roaring for the whole world to know that she belonged to him now...]

Ayuki: ''Ah..ah..ah,ah

[ Then she felt him leave her body and she found herself turned around until she was on her knees...his hands were caressing her body keeping her body restless for his face was rubbing against her back as he rubs his hips against her's she moans as he begins to sink inside her again and take her...she arches her head closing her eyes...then found the front of her body against the wall with his hands pinning her hands on the wall in front of her..and his mouth was sucking and licking on her neck as he moves strongly inside her then he moves her hair aside to her other shoulder so he can have access to her mouth as he pulls her head back to his taking her mouth with his...all evening He took possession of her letting her know with his body that Nobody will ever come near her or take her from him...that he was the only one who can fulfill her...]

[ Midnight]

[After the a couple of hours Making Love...Sesshomaru felt it was time to go back to Jaken and Rin...He turns to see Ayuki had her back to him trying to put on her clothes only her shoulder was bare...he speaks to her]

Sesshomaru; ''Come we must return...Jaken and Rin will be worried about us.

Ayuki turns back to him with her hair covering her she nods as she hurries then pulling on her boots...and putting her swords around her waist then walks towards him...]

Sesshomaru: You are beautiful... [He takes her mouth in a passionate kiss swallowing her moan] ''Soon My Love...we will Mate again...

[Ayuki looks at Sesshomaru after he kissed her then he wraps his arm around her waist and they are flying in the sky...it's like he couldn't take his hands and mouth off her as he takes her mouth again...then stops as they land to the area where Rin and Jaken are still asleep like they were never away...]

Ayuki: ''I guess they are still asleep...

Sesshomaru: ''Yes let them sleep while they can...we will leave in the morning...

[He goes over to sit in the shadows of the Rock and he holds his hand out to her...]

Sesshomaru: ''Come..I will keep you warm tonight and all the nights to come...

[Ayuki Moans as she walks over to him as he pulls her down to sit on his lap...but not giving her a chance as he Pulls her pants down and throws them away and sits her on his lap...she gasps and tries to Pull away from him knowing what his intentions were]

Ayuki: ''No Please...Sesshomaru...We can't do this not here...

[He wraps her hips around his and sinks into her...Making her moan in desperation]

Sesshomaru: ''There is no saying no to me Ayuki...[He begins to move faster] ''I will have my way with you...and don't think we will be sleeping any time soon...

Ayuki: ''Oh..No Please...ah.

[He bites down on her neck as she throws her head back as the feeling of heat came over her he just breathes on her and she was aroused and wet for him...He was rocking her up and down on him...he covered her mouth with his to catch each of her moans with his so that there Love play wouldn't wake them up..He puts his hands on her butt tightly and then lays her down on the ground and pounds into her all night long She is kissing him hungrily with her legs around his holding him down to her he is licking on her lips and then groans in hunger as he kisses her the heat between them was Passionate...Ayuki was in heaven knowing that this was going to happen to them one day...where one of them was going to confess their feelings for one another...Ayuki looks up at him in love]

Ayuki: ''Sesshomaru...Ha ...I..I Love you...[arching her neck as he moves harder than she looks him in the eyes again] ''Oh...I Love you...

Sesshomaru: ''I've never...felt Love this strong for anyone before in my life...[His hips moving in hers with purpose] ''I've never wanted a woman so much in my life...You have fulfilled my purpose of finding a Mate such as you...No other will ever come between us...My Love...you are my love I love you...more then any other...

[Ayuki has tears in her eyes as he spoke his confession and he had tears in his and she reaches up and hugs him around his neck as he pulls her waist to his and strongly moves with her as they Make Love...]


End file.
